Family Planning
by Rikana Tokai
Summary: En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi , Domyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?
1. Las alegres noticias

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Onkiu

Capitulo Uno: Las alegres noticias

* * *

— Makino, vamos a casarnos — anunció repentinamente Doumyouji, inclinándose casualmente contra su silla en el pequeño y bullicioso restaurante.

No fue solamente la forma en que él lo dijo lo que molestó a Tsukushi. Fue tan casual, tan seguro de sí mismo y el hecho de que lo hiciera como una afirmación más que como una pregunta fue lo que hizo que Tsukushi no tuviera nada que decir. Su arrogancia resultó evidente, ella hubiera apostado que él ni siquiera pensó que fuese posible que ella lo rechazara.

No obstante, fue el momento que él eligió para proponérselo lo que más la molestó.

Tsukushi escupió su sopa y casi se ahogó con los fideos. Sabía que se había quemado su lengua.

— ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? — resopló ella con irritación. No era como si no lo hubiese oído.

— Oíste lo que acabo de decir — el sonrió con satisfacción

— Eres un idiota — replicó ella, bajando el vaso de agua que usó para apaciguar su lengua. — ¿Acaso piensas que tu madre nos dejará casarnos? Dudo mucho que ella me acepte, y solo estamos saliendo.

_Además, soy demasiado joven para casarme,_ pensó Tsukushi, _tengo toda mi vida por delante. No quiero estar descalza y embarazada a tan temprana edad._

Doumyouji la miró pensativamente.

— Sabes, la única forma de que Madre te acepte es...

— ¿Qué, genio?

— ...si estuvieras embarazada de mí y llevaras al futuro heredero de las Empresas Doumyouji.

— ¡NO VOY A HACER BEBÉS CONTIGO SIENDO TAN JOVEN! —gritó ella, golpeando con sus manos la mesa haciendo que el tazón de tallarines saltara peligrosamente.

_Uno de dos, o __era el más perspicaz__ o simplemente era alguien que tenía las ideas más estúpidas, _pensó ella, con la cara completamente colorada.

Los otros clientes en el pequeño restaurante se voltearon y la miraron fijamente, al darse cuenta de las miradas que atraía ella se ruborizó.

— Siéntate —dijo Tsukasa — Por mucho que deseara que eso pasara, no voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Siendo el genio que soy, tengo otros planes.

— Será mejor que no —responde Tsukushi peligrosamente conociendo perfectamente el supuesto genio que era. — ¿A que otros planes te refieres?

— No necesitas estar _**realmente**_ embarazada. Lo que necesitamos es que Madre _**crea**_ que estás embarazada.

— Ja ja ja, como si la cínica de tu madre se fuera a creer ese cuento.

— Oh, lo hará, si hacemos que los demás piensen lo mismo. Si los demás creen algo, entonces ese algo será tomado como un hecho.

Tsukushi no podía hacer más que reírse

— Como si alguien se fuera a creer eso.

Que poco sabía ella cuan equivocada estaba.

Cuando al día siguiente llegó a la escuela, Tsukushi sentía que mas personas hablaban a sus espaldas que lo usual. Los sentía, su sexto sentido se lo decía, además había estornudado demasiado. No era que necesitara estornudar para darse cuenta, los susurros y el hecho de que la señalaran cada vez que caminaba eran mas evidentes que de costumbre.

Estaba pensando en que clase de rumores habían inventado esta vez esos chismosos repugnantes cuando Kazuya llegó hasta ella corriendo por el pasillo y aún jadeante gritó:

— ¿DE VERDAD ESTAS EMBARAZADA?, TSUKUSHI?

En el pasillo los susurros y los dedos señalándola se habían detenido, ella pudo darse cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de su conversación. Tsukushi podía ver como sus orejas se agrandaban para poder escuchar lo que decían.

— ¿Quién te ha dado esa idea? —gritó indignada. Pero en el fondo de su mente ella sabía quien había sido...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, alguien envolvió un brazo protector a su alrededor y cuando ella se giró pudo darse cuenta de que era Doumyouji. Ella sintió como la furia crecía en su interior.

_Este idiota está propagando rumores maliciosos sobre mi ¿no?_

— Si, lo está —dijo Doumyouji en voz alta añadiéndole mas leña al fuego. Realmente era más un aviso que una respuesta a la pregunta de Kazuya — De hecho, esta embarazada... de mí.

Tsukushi sentía como su quijada caía al piso.

Kazuya lucía como si fuese a estallar en llanto mientras que el pasillo entero estalló en feroces murmuraciones y dedos señalando que los chismosos no se molestaban en ocultar. Ella vio como un gran número de ellos sacaba sus celulares tratando de grabar su conversación, tomando fotos como evidencia o simplemente enviándoles mensajes a sus amigos del gran chisme.

— Vamos Makino, no podemos dejar que una futura mamá se estrese con estos chismosos que la murmuran y la señalan —Doumyouji aún con el brazo alrededor de ella la guió fuera del edificio hacia los jardines de la Eitoku — No quisiera que MI hijo fuese lastimado por estas personas — añadió el altivamente.

Mientras ellos caminaban, el adormecimiento de Tsukushi por la noticia de su embarazo, del cual no sabía nada, se había evaporado convirtiéndose en enojo.

— Tengo algo que discutir contigo —replicó ella tratando de quitar sus brazos de ella. — ¿¡Por qué le has dicho a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada!?

Doumyouji se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese hecho nada malo

— Para que Madre crea que estas embarazada lo primero que hay que hacer es conseguir que todo el mundo lo crea.

— ¡No le habrás dicho a toda la maldita escuela que estoy embarazada!

— Si, lo hice —en realidad el pensaba que no había hecho nada malo. De hecho a su manera de ver él le estaba haciendo un favor a ella.

— ¿¡Qué va a pasar ahora con mi reputación!? —gritó ella histéricamente — Las personas van a pensar que soy algún tipo de madre adolescente que se acostó contigo solo para obtener un puñado de la fortuna familiar. Y los estudiantes de la Eitoku ya me odian lo suficiente por ser pobre. Seguro que no me quitaré de encima lo de ser una pobre madre adolescente embarazada

— Para empezar tu nunca has tenido mucha reputación —el rió disimuladamente — En realidad, pienso que el hecho de que lleves el valioso esperma de la familia Doumyouji dentro de ti beneficiará tu reputación.

— ¡Tú, idiota¡Argh! —ella presentía que iba a ser más y más impopular porque obviamente las personas creerían que ella llevaba ese niño solo para obtener una parte de la fortuna Doumyouji. Finalmente ellos cruzaron el césped y llegaron hasta donde el resto de los F4 esperaban por ella.

— ¡Woah, woah. Es la futura mamá Makino! —dijo Nishikado en voz alta — ¡Felicidades, hiciste que el sueño de Doumyouji se convirtiera en realidad!

— ¡Cállate! —dijeron Doumyouji y Tsukushi simultáneamente.

— Ooh, que magnifica pareja hacen, incluso hablan al mismo tiempo —los embromó Mimasaka

Una idea golpeó repentinamente a Tsukushi

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que la noticia se divulgara tan rápido? — especuló ella

— Les mencioné a Akira a Soujiro que estabas embarazada y que era un secreto muy bien guardado, y antes de darte cuenta toda la escuela estaba enterada —dijo Doumyouji sonando muy complacido por su genialidad.

Tsukushi se hizo una nota mental de nunca, jamás decirle a Mimasaka y Nishikaido sus secretos, y repentinamente ella sintió un impulso de estrangularlos a los dos. Pero, en el fondo, dentro de toda su cólera y resentimiento, ella se sorprendió de cómo el chisme se había propagado tan rápidamente por toda la Eitoku y cuan poderosas eran las bocas de Mimasaka y Nishikaido.

Rui, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, habló repentinamente.

— ¿Cuantos meses tienes?

Doumyouji se congeló. Era obvio que no había pensado en esos detalles en su feliz anuncio de que pronto sería Papá.

Mimasaka y Nishikaido se volvieron hacia el y lo miraron fijamente, con interés. Hasta Tsukushi estaba curiosa; ¿Sería capaz el de romper la marca y responder con un mes que pudiera describir su fisiología correctamente?

— En realidad, chicos... hay algo que aún no les he dicho —les dijo Doumyouji.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	2. Tsukushi VS el resto del mundo

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Capítulo dos: Tsukushi VS el resto del mundo

* * *

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Nishikaido — ¿Y saben si es niño o niña?

— Ella no está embarazada — les dijo Doumyouji repentinamente.

— Oh, deja de mentir —rió Mimasaka, haciendo su habitual movimiento con la mano — ¿Es Tsukasa un animal en la cama o que?

— ¿Como lo voy a saber? —dijo bruscamente Tsukushi — ¡Aún soy virgen!

Un silencio pesado se formó donde solo el susurro de la hierba podía ser oído.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Mimasaka.

— ¡SIGNIFICA QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA, TÚ ESTÚPIDO MONO BABOSO!"

— Estas mintiendo —murmuró Mimasaka. — Eso no puede ser cierto, además no soy un estúpido mono baboso, Tsukasa lo es.

— En realidad es cierto —dijo Doumyouji. — Lamentablemente para mí, es verdad. Y el que no haya dicho que ella no estaba embarazada no me hace un mono baboso.

Mimasaka y Nishikaido los miraban como si fueran a llorar. La cara de Rui estaba tan impasible y sin expresión como siempre, bostezó y trató de luchar con las ondas de sueño que trataban de envolverlo. Sabía que todo esto era importante, pero dormir lo tentaba más.

— ¡Tsukasa! ¡Pensamos que finalmente habías pasado la barrera hacia la madurez! ¡Teníamos tantas esperanzas puestas en ti! —sollozó Nishikaido al estilo manga con las lagrimas cayendo por su cara, sus labios y nariz fruncidos en un puchero, y los puños apretados en una pose dramática.

— ¡Cállate!

Doumyouji agarró a Nishikado por el cuello y le dio un tremendo cabezazo. Pero en medio de la rápida sucesión de poderosos cabezazos, Tsukushi se levantó repentinamente, sus puños apretados, en tal onda de furia que hasta Doumyouji detuvo su ataque relámpago.

— ¿Podrían dejar su discusión infantil? Miren chicos, esto ya no es divertido. La verdadera victima aquí soy yo —dijo bruscamente Tsukushi, viéndose verdaderamente roja de la furia. «_No hay furia en el infierno más poderosa como el de una mujer herida_». — Realmente les fascina torturarme, ¿no? ¿Qué creen que van a decir ahora los fanáticos de F4?

— Obviamente, ellos estarán muy envidiosos debido a que tú llevas el orgullo del clan Doumyouji —puntualizó Doumyouji.

— ¡No tonto! —dijo ella airadamente dándole un poderoso manotazo — Apuesto que habrán mas rumores desagradables de cómo hago esto por dinero. Y ustedes idiotas, obviamente, olvidaron el gran problema de ¿cómo haremos para tener un bebe real dentro de nueve meses?

— ¿Qué? ¿ESE es tu gran problema? —rió Mimasaka. — La solución es muy sencilla. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es...

— Hacer un bebe real con Tsukasa —finalizó Nishikaido. — Yo me propongo como voluntario para enseñarte el fino arte de hacer el amor. Conozco mas de lo que el Kama Sutra podría enseñarte.

Con esto, Doumyouji recomenzó sus tremendos cabezazos con Nishikaido.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer que en los próximos meses ella se vea mas y mas embarazada? —preguntó Rui limpiando sus ojos libres de sueño. Todos saltaron, habían olvidado que Rui estaba allí debido a su carencia de participación. El había caído dormido oyendo sus argumentos y había elegido precisamente ese momento tan crucial para despertar.

Era muy típico de Rui pensar tan práctica y calmadamente en una situación tan horrenda. Tsukushi se sintió muy agradecida por su apoyo y actitud serena.

— Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos ahí — sonrió Doumyouji — Confía en mi

Era típico de Doumyouji el pensar tan precipitada e irresponsablemente en una situación tan grave como esta. Tsukushi sintió que le gustaría meterle algo de sentido con sus puños de destrucción. Este plan no funcionaria sin una planificación cuidadosa.

— Creo que debemos dejar esta mentira antes de que se vuelva tan grande que no podamos salir de ella — dijo ásperamente Tsukushi — De hecho, ahora mismo iré a explicarle a todos, antes de que esto se nos salga de las manos.

Con esto, ella se dirigió furiosa hacia los edificios de la escuela.

— ¡Espera, Makino! —lloriqueó Mimasaka — ¡Lo pensaremos detenidamente, vuelve!

Pero ella se negó a escuchar, y se marchó con la misma determinación que mostró cuando le declaró la guerra al F4, reflejada en la cara.

— ¿Podríamos detener esto antes de que se nos vaya de las manos? —dijo Nishikaido, preocupado

— No —dijo Doumyouji viéndose bastante peligroso.

En ese momento, Nishikaido realmente entendió el porque Makino era la única chica suficientemente buena para el. Ella era la única que era tan peligrosa como el. Era muy típico combatir el fuego con fuego.

— ¿Cómo se atreve ella a tratar de destruir tan irresponsablemente mi brillante plan... así que, ella no quiere que estemos juntos, ¿huh? ¡LA OBLIGARÉ!

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — meditó Rui

— Me aseguraré de que el secreto nunca sea revelado. Todo lo que ella hará será hablar con el aire —sonríe Doumyouji sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón. Esta era como la primera vez que fue desafiado por Tsukushi. Su corazón latía acelerado, fue la primera vez que un estudiante lo había desafiado, enfrentándose a el, y lo había disfrutado. Fue toda una nueva experiencia, el haber tenido cuestionada su autoridad. El sentía nuevamente el desafío excepto, que esta vez, el seria el ganador.

Rui se encogió. Tenía el presentimiento de que la solución de Doumyouji a esta situación era peor que la de Tsukushi.

Para el mediodía, la curiosidad de todos era tan grande que tirando su orgullo a la basura se habían rebajado a preguntarle a Tsukushi, sin rodeos, si realmente estaba embarazada. Cada vez que sucedía esto ella les lanzaba una mirada peligrosa y trataba de decirles que no.

Sin embargo, aunque ella lo negara rotundamente, nadie le creía. _Los estudiantes de la Eitoku eran muy estúpidos o eran incapaces de entender mi clara respuesta, _pensó ella

— ¿Estas embarazada? —preguntó un estudiante cualquiera — ¿Es verdad, no?

— ¡No, no lo estoy! —este era el centésima sexta vez que ella había respondido en el día.

El chico la miró con una mirada de incredulidad sospechosa

— ¿Estas segura? Pero el F4 dijo...

— ¡BUENO, PUES ELLOS SE EQUIVOCAN! —gritó ella tan furiosa que el estudiante la miró sorprendido, y cayéndose huyó antes de que ella lo pateara.

Fue cuando comprendió el porque nadie parecía creerle. Mientras caminaba por el corredor con todo el mundo murmurándola y señalándola alcanzó a ver como Mimasaka hablaba con un estudiante dentro de un aula.

— ¡...por supuesto que esta embarazada! ¡Esto es lo mejor que ha pasado desde que ellos empezaron a salir juntos!

Con esto, ella entró precipitadamente en el aula dándole una patada voladora en la cabeza a Mimasaka, para salir rápidamente otra vez. Era un golpe relámpago bastante espectacular, para una mujer que se suponía estaba embarazada.

Pero después se dio cuenta que Nishikaido y Doumyouji hacían lo mismo en diferentes partes de la escuela. Repetidas veces hizo lo mismo, les daba con su patada relámpago y así salir huyendo y no tener que explicarles a más estudiantes que ella no estaba embarazada. Pero, aun para una chica tan fuerte como ella, era imposible tener la energía suficiente para mantener tantos ataques hacia tres miembros del F4.

La tercera ley de Newton del movimiento parecía aplicarse al chismorreo que se extendía por toda la Eitoku. «_Por cada acción hay una reacción igual y opuesta__»_ este era definitivamente el caso aquí, excepto que era su palabra contra la del F4, mas bien, su palabra estaba muy lejos de ser igual a la de ellos.

Nadie iba a creerle a una pobre y odiada estudiante de la cual todos se burlaban, cuando tres amados líderes decían todo lo contrario.

Para la tarde, se había dado por vencida en desmentir su embarazo. _Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a estos estúpidos rumores_, pensó ella. _No necesito la aprobación de esta gente, no tengo que preocuparme por lo que ellos piensen..._

Mas tarde, las preguntas sobre su embarazo aun no habían cesado. Personas que, probablemente buscaban una confirmación sobre las buenas nuevas del F4, aun iban donde ella y le preguntaban lo mismo.

Para entonces, ella había inventado un juego de respuestas, que encontró divertido al ver las caras de las personas cuando ella les respondía, especialmente cuando su barriguita aun estaba plana. Ella quería probar la inteligencia de los estudiantes de Eitoku, ¿Serian lo suficientemente listos como para decir si no había verdad en sus palabras?

— Si, estoy esperando septillizos, ¿Cómo los voy a llamar? Su papa no ha sido de gran ayuda, dice que los quiere llamar Tsukasa Jr, Tsukasa Jr I, Tsukasa Jr II... ¡ha olvidado que alguno de ellos podrían ser niñas! ¡Oh, ellas serán la burla de los demás, una niña llamada como su padre!

— ¡Han pasado nueve meses, pero mi bebe no ha crecido ni un poco! Estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente esta allí...

— El doctor dijo que daré a luz en doce meses en vez de nueve, ¿Es realmente mi bebe tan anormal? ¡Que bebe tan perezoso, igual que su padre!

Las preguntas cesaron para el último período debido a que la noticia finalmente se había extendido al ella confirmar que todo lo que dijo el F4 era verdad. El susurro amenazante, la mirada de odio y los dedos señalándola se habían detenido cuando el cuerpo estudiantil finalmente comprendió lo potencialmente poderosa que ella sería. Ella sería la futura Condolezza Rice de Eitoku, siendo eclipsado su poder por un solo hombre, el George Bush de Eitoku, Doumyouji Tsukasa.

La actitud del cuerpo estudiantil cambió por completo, tomando un aire como cuando ella salía oficialmente con Doumyouji. No mas rumores de que tan promiscua era ella, o como durmió con el solo por dinero, en los pasillos todo era miradas de admiración, saludos amistosos, gritos de "!Kya! ¡Tsuki!" y algunos regalos por aquí y por allá. Era un ambiente de gran amabilidad y simpatía de parte de los falsos nuevos amigos.

Incluso los profesores habían tomado una actitud de adoración para con ella. Ella se había vuelto una especie de diosa de Eitoku. No importaba que esto fuera un asunto premarital o que este niño técnicamente aun fuera un bastardo, ella llevaba un niño con el nombre de Doumyouji y eso era lo único que importaba.

— Antes de iniciar la lección —dijo la profesora de historia — Me gustaría felicitar a la señorita Makino por la maravillosa noticia.

Toda la clase estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones que Tsukushi trató de ignorar poniendo su cabeza en sus brazos tratando de enterarse en ellos.

Mientras la clase continuaba, notó que algunas miradas se dirigían hacia ella, y escuchó a algunos susurrar cosas como, "¡Horneémosle un pastel!" ¡Espero que le guste el pastel...! ¡Me pregunto si a ella le gusta el pastel con sabor a té verde! ¡Pero tal vez no sea bueno para el bebé...!

Tsukushi realmente esperaba que la clase terminara pronto para así poder irse a casa antes de verse rodeada por sus falsos admiradores. La clase se le hacia mas interminable de lo usual con todo el mundo susurrando y mirándola.

— Date prisa —deseó ella — Por favor, apresúrate, timbre, por favor, sálvame.

El timbre se tomó su tiempo y finalmente sonó, pero antes de que ella pudiera saltar y correr hacia afuera, llegó Doumyouji boicoteándole la huida.

Toda la clase dejó de recoger sus cosas y miraron con interés como estaba el bloqueando la entrada. Tsukushi trato de esquivarlo moviéndose a la izquierda, pero el la detuvo, ella trató de ir por la derecha, pero el fue demasiado rápido para ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítate de mi camino! — dijo ella bruscamente

— _Dilo_ —ordenó alguien en un susurro detrás de Doumyouji.

Ella miró detenidamente debajo del brazo de Doumyouji que cubría el marco de la puerta y vio a Nishikaido escondido en las sombras detrás de Doumyouji. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ya que Nishikaido la miraba desde su posición agachada y le sonreía modestamente.

— Estoy... —empezó Doumyouji ruborizándose

_Oh, no, ¿Ahora que_?, pensó ella

— Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa... —continuó Doumyouji.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo molesto. Y tampoco a Tsukushi le estaba gustando el hecho de que toda la clase la estuviera viendo. Algunos de los estudiantes jadearon, como si no se lo hubieran esperado. Esto no iba a servirles para verlos actuar como una pareja que espera un niño.

— Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa... —repitió Doumyouji.

— _¡Dilo!_ — ordenó Nishikaido, un poco mas fuerte.

— ¡...BOMBONCITO! —gritó Doumyouji, al instante su cara cambió a un rojo colosal, bastante similar a un esmalte de uñas llamado "'Deep Red Chili Flavoured Kisses" que las chicas detrás de ella habían probado, e insistían en que Tsukushi lo usara también ya que ellas eran una "pandilla"

Nishikaido pegó con la mano su frente y suspiró al ver la forma tan poco romántica con la que Doumyouji había dicho la palabra "Bomboncito"

Los ojos de Tsukushi se entrecerraron en dirección a Nishikaido.

— ¿Tu le enseñaste eso? —susurró ella peligrosamente

— Pensé que se verían mas como una pareja enamorada si el te decía apodos cariñosos —le dijo Nishikaido dócilmente cuando la sombra amenazante de Tsukushi se posó sobre el — Iba a sugerir que lo llamaras "Bizco..."

— Bueno pues, ¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO! — gritó ella tratando de pisar sus dedos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Doumyouji la agarró por un brazo y con la cara aun roja murmuró:

— Solamente vámonos.

El caminó apresurado por el corredor, aun arrastrando a Tsukushi mientras las personas salían de las aulas o pegaban las caras contra las ventanas para tener una mejor vista de ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la escuela y, jadeando por tratar de mantener su ritmo acelerado, Tsukushi dijo:

— Gracias por rescatarme del aula. ¡Te veo mañana!

— No, de verdad te llevaré a casa.

— No es necesario, estoy bien. A fin de cuentas no estoy embarazada. ¡Adiós!

— ¡Oye! ¡Esta no es la manera en la que se supone una pareja debe actuar! Se supone que debo ser amoroso, comprensivo y llevarte a casa... —dijo Doumyouji — Lo dijo Soujiro —añadió el en un murmuro.

— No, en serio, estoy bien —dijo ella — No es necesario, nadie se dará cuenta si realmente me llevaste a casa.

Doumyouji se impacientó por sus débiles escusas y cogiéndola por la cintura la levantó y la llevó hasta el coche.

— ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! ¡DE VERDAD no hay necesidad que me lleves a casa!

— De hecho, si la hay —sonrió con satisfacción el asegurándose de que Tsukushi no intentara salirse del coche en cualquier momento — Voy a decírselo a tus padres.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	3. Mamá y Papá saltan de alegría

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

By Onkiu

Capítulo tres: Mamá y Papá saltan de alegría

* * *

— ¡No! ¡No puedes anunciarles algo como esto! ¡Dejarán de buscar trabajo! —aulló ella, y trató de salir de la limosina. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Doumyouji entró y cerró la puerta de golpe. Mientras ella se deslizaba a través del asiento, terminó encima del regazo de el. La cara de Doumyouji reflejó una dicha absoluta y sus ojos se habían volteado en una expresión soñadora.

Repentinamente Tsukushi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente regresó a su lado de la limosina. La cara de él aún seguía en blanco y miraba como si hubiese sido iluminado. Ella notó que el babeaba como si estuviera teniendo un sueño pervertido o hubiese probado algo delicioso.

— ¡OYE! —gritó ella, luego de que el no respondiera al ella agitar las manos delante de el o le soplara la cara.

Su voz lo regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Qué? ¡Qué! —Doumyouji salió de su trance y notó que su chofer aún no había encendido el auto debido a su falta de instrucciones — Oh, bien. A donde los Makino.

Durante todo el recorrido hasta su casa, ella trató de utilizar todas las tácticas que tenía en su poder para tratar de convencerlo de que difundir más este rumor seria inútil. Primero estaban los encantos de una linda chica.

— ¡Oh, por favor Doumyouji! ¡Yo... yo no puedo manejar este tipo de presión de parte de mis padres! ¡Kyaaa! —gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía con sus manos las manos de Doumyouji en una tierna caricia.

— No hagas eso, Makino. Es repugnante —a el nunca le gustaron esas chicas sumisas que eran lindas y falsas. Casi olvidó el porque él se había enamorado de ella. Era porque era fuerte y tenia una personalidad dominante, por lo tanto, el ser linda no funcionaría con él. Así que decidió manejarlo de la forma que lo hacia siempre.

— Si le mencionas algo a mis padres, te juro que te patearé tan fuerte que terminarás en la órbita alrededor del mundo.

Doumyouji se ruborizó

_Es__tá funcionando_, pensó ella

— Yo... yo... —murmuró el — Adoro cuando me desafías. Es tan lindo... pero me has ganado demasiadas veces. Esta vez, sólo esta vez, tengo que ganar. Por nuestro bien.

_¡Whaaaa!,_ pensó ella, _¡Por completo el efecto contrario de lo que quería!_

Ella cambió la táctica una u otra vez, pero no hubo ningún cambio en su decisión, de hecho lo hacia mas decidido. Cuando llegaron al lugar, el se dirigió directamente allí con tal aire de seguridad a su alrededor que si incluso lo que el decía era abiertamente una mentira, pasaría por verdad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta con su puño (la falta de un timbre lo orillaba a hacerlo), Tsukushi se paró frente a el.

— Oh no, no lo harás. No permitiré que divulgues esto más allá de las paredes de la Eitoku. Ya te he dado demasiada rienda suelta con esto.

— Lo haré. Mientras más personas sepan sobre esto, se volverá más real.

— Lo harás... ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —ella luchó para impedir que su mano tocara la puerta. Doumyouji pasó la otra mano frente a ella tratando de golpear la puerta, pero Tsukushi la agarró también. Ellos lucharon una y otra vez atacando los brazos y piernas de cada uno, Doumyouji intentaba tocar la puerta sin golpear a Tsukushi, mientras ella intentaba impedir que el golpeara la puerta, y con un poco de suerte echarlo de ahí para prevenir que las amenazas avanzaran.

Con todo este tirar, revolver, torcer, agarrar causando tal conmoción no era extraño que se oyera a través de las delgadas y baratas paredes del apartamento de la familia Makino. Tsukushi también podía oír a mamá y papá voceando, a través de las paredes; ella sabia que gritaban probablemente para que no oyeran su lucha libre.

— ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Me pregunto que tipo de gamberros están afuera de nuestra casa ahora mismo?

— Este es el tipo de escoria, de la no quería que nuestra encantadora hija la cual _asiste a Eitoku y está saliendo con el Maestro Doumyouji_, sea asociada, mamá.

Tsukushi se ruborizó, al aparecer ellos le pusieron un particular énfasis a _"asiste a Eitoku"_ y _"está saliendo con el Maestro Doumyouji"_

— ¡Papá, debes limpiar nuestro frente de esta clase de gentuza!

— ¡Como el valiente hombre que soy, protegeré a mi familia de esta juventud descarriada! —en ese momento, papá abrió la puerta en una demostración de poder y grandeza — ¡Largo, chiquillos degenerados, no compra...!

Fue entonces cuando el notó a Tsukushi y a Tsukasa, envueltos uno en brazos de otro en una muy extraña y torpe posición.

— Um, hola papá

_¡__Oh rayos!, la última persona que quería que Doumyouji viera_, pensó ella

Papá los miró fijamente y parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría de felicidad. Su labio inferior temblaba.

— ¿Y bien Papá, pudiste deshacerte de esos adolecentes molestos? —gritó mamá, su voz se oía desde dentro del apartamento — Tengo la sartén aquí, si ellos se rehúsan a irse me encargaré de ellos.

Mamá salió con la sartén en una mano y una espátula en la otra. Estuvo a punto de golpearlos con ellas cuando se dio cuenta de que eran Tsukushi y el Maestro Doumyouji. Fue cuando se percató de la extraña posición en la que ellos estaban, Tsukushi tenia sus brazos alrededor de Doumyouji, se vería muy romántico si no fuera por le hecho de que sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuello, tratando de estrangularlo. Los brazos de Doumyouji estaban alrededor de la cintura de ella y nuevamente todo esto se vería adorable si el motivo fuera romántico. Pero el trataba de levantarla en un radio que le impidiera a ella estrangularlo.

Aunque esta era la primera vez que mamá los agarraba actuando como gamberros fuera de su casa, instantáneamente ella se olvidó de todo al ver esa escena. Sus ojos prefirieron optar por no ver a Tsukushi estrangulando a Doumyouji. Para ella, parecía como si ellos estuvieran en un abrazo apasionado, como si se estuvieran comiendo el uno al otro con tanto ardor, que seria una sorpresa si sus caras quedaban intactas después de esto.

La quijada de ella cayó al suelo. Se veía como si ella también fuera a llorar de felicidad.

— Hola Tía, hola Tío —sonrió Doumyouji con su mejor tono educado.

Al parecer el convenientemente había optado por olvidar el hecho de que había sido llamado, gamberro, escoria, descarriado y degenerado, hacía muy poco por las mismas personas — Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?

Mamá y Papá cabecearon, sus labios apretados como si intentaran contener las lágrimas. De pronto se percataron de su falta de hospitalidad ya que aún estaban en la puerta con Tsukushi y Tsukasa en un enredo de piernas y brazos.

— ¡Maestro Doumyouji, por favor entre! ¡Si hubiésemos sabido que iba a venir le hubiésemos preparado algo! —exclamó mamá tirando la puerta abierta, las lágrimas habían desaparecido instantáneamente.

— ¡Disculpe el desorden, Maestro Doumyouji! —dijo papá, yendo de un lado para el otro recogiendo toda la parafernalia que estaba tirada en el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡El no puede entrar! —gritó Tsukushi, siendo callada por la puntual sartén de mamá

— ¡Por favor disculpe su rudeza! ¡Ella no ha tenido tanta educación como usted!

Doumyouji entró y cuidadosamente se quitó los zapatos.

— ¿Algo de beber, señor? ¡Solo tenemos té y agua, que vergüenza, si hubiésemos sabido que usted venia hubiésemos comprado champagne!

— Gracias por su hospitalidad, ¡Tío, Tía!, pero no necesito una bebida —sonrió el.

— ¡Ah, sabemos que nuestras bebidas son demasiado impuras para sus labios! —dijo papá

— ¡No, no es eso! —dijo Doumyouji — No quise ser grosero, pero creo que deberíamos dejar las bebidas para mas tarde, ya que tengo maravillosas noticias para ustedes.

— ¡NO! ¡El no tiene ninguna noticia! —gritó Tsukushi — El solo...

Mamá Makino golpeó a Tsukushi otra vez con la sartén haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás, fue sostenida por Doumyouji que la atrapó gentilmente y ella se quedó en su regazo, sintiéndose ligeramente aturdida.

— ¡Por favor discúlpela otra vez! Mi pesar más grande ha sido que no la educamos bien...

— De todos modos, Tía, Tío... no, desde ahora debería llamarlos Madre y Padre —dijo Doumyouji su sincronización fue tan perfecta al decir esto que obtuvo la total atención de Mamá y Papá.

— Argh... no —murmuró Tsukushi un poco desorientada debido a los dos sartenazos que recibió en la cabeza — ¡Yo... nosotros... no... mmmm!

Rápidamente Doumyouji le cubrió la boca con la mano mientras ella débilmente intentaba quitárselas de encima. Esos golpes realmente afectaron su razonamiento.

— Bien, ¿Cómo podría decirles esta maravillosa noticia? Umm —dijo Doumyouji. Realmente era muy buen actor — Tsukushi está... ella está...

— ¿Qué es?

— Ella está embarazada, de mi — dijo el sonriendo serenamente lanzándoles una mirada ligeramente avergonzada

Por un momento solo hubo silencio antes de que Mamá y Papá empezaran a gritar y a saltar de alegría. Papá hizo su extraño baile de giros y mamá empezó a hacer malabares con los sartenes con tal habilidad que casi se podría decir que había pertenecido al circo.

— ¿Oíste _eso_, papá?

— ¡Voy a ser el abuelo del heredero de la Corporación Doumyouji!

— ¡Nuestro nieto valdrá mas que toda nuestra familia!

— Discúlpenme —dijo Doumyouji cortésmente — ¡Lamento interrumpirlos, pero escúchenme hasta el final!

— ¡Lo siento... es solo que, finalmente tenemos esperanzas para nuestra familia! Con papá siendo tan inútil... —dijo mamá.

— ¿Estaría bien si Tsukushi viniera y se quedara conmigo? Prometo que la cuidaré muy bien — dijo Doumyouji antes de que ellos comenzaran otra vez a saltar de felicidad. Realmente no necesitaba prometerles nada, ellos estarían felices de que Tsukushi se quedara con el, con promesa o sin promesa — Sin ánimos de ofender, pero creo que este no es el ambiente adecuado en el que una futura madre deba vivir antes de dar a luz.

— ¡Si, si, estoy de acuerdo con usted! ¡Aquí ella no recibiría la adecuada nutrición! —exclamó mamá

— O el cuidado —dijo papá

— ¡Definitivamente la descuidaríamos!

— ¡Así que es mejor que se quede con usted!

— ¿Entonces están de acuerdo?

— ¡Definitivamente! —dijo papá — De hecho, ayudaré a empacar todas sus pertenencias así ella podrá irse con usted, ¡Es más pienso que es mejor que ella se quede con usted para siempre! No podemos separar a una pareja enamorada, ¿no es así mamá?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, papá!

— Mmmm... —murmuró Tsukushi lo suficientemente consiente para entender lo que sucedía — No puedo... debo permanecer aquí... no me hagan... no quiero...

— ¡No, no puedes! No tenemos suficiente espacio para dos personas más —exclamó mamá como si Tsukushi fuese una extraña y su barriga fuera a ocupar el lugar de un adulto.

— ¿Entonces, traigo sus cosas? —preguntó papá

— ¡Por favor hágalo! —dijo Doumyouji — Mas tarde buscaré a mi chofer para que las lleve abajo.

Diez minutos más tarde, con sus pocas posesiones empacadas en una caja, Doumyouji dijo adiós a sus nuevos Padre y Madre. Tsukushi aún seguía noqueada por los sartenazos que su madre le había pegado. El chofer llevó abajo la caja y Doumyouji cargó en brazos a una semiinconsciente Tsukushi hasta el auto.

— Bueno, si lo haremos, pero su necesidad es mayor que la nuestra —dijo mamá agitando un pañuelo blanco en un gesto de fingida tristeza. — !Bon Voyage! ¡Auf Wierdersehn! ¡Sayonara! ¡Adiós!

— Si la echan de menos, Tsukushi volverá y se quedará con ustedes,—dijo Doumyouji

— ¡No, no regresen! —dijo papá — Espero que se quede con usted para siempre!

— Yo también lo espero —sonrió Doumyouji

Despidiéndose por última vez de ellos a través del espejo retrovisor de la limosina, Doumyouji se volvió hacia los dos chichones de Tsukushi con una compresa de hielo del refrigerador.

— ¿Por qué... por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido...? —murmuró Tsukushi

— Es lo mejor. Si te quedas ahí antes o después ellos se darán cuenta de que no estas embarazada. Pero en mi casa, que hay más espacio, es más sencillo esconderlo.

— No... estoy hablando... de eso —murmuró ella — ¿Por qué... les dijiste... esa estúpida... mentira... ahora se volverán locos...

— ¡Hey! ¡No llames a mis ideas estúpidas!

— Eres estúpido...

Y así, con una discusión entre una semiinconsciente Tsukushi y un locamente feliz Doumyouji, la limosina recorrió el camino hasta la mansión Doumyouji donde Tsukushi viviría los próximos meses.

Cuando finalmente Tsukushi sucumbió a la inconsciencia, Doumyouji sacó su celular y llamó.

— ¿Hola, Rui? Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa mañana? Si, hay un asunto importante que debemos discutir... si, si, también avísales a Soujiro y a Akira... ¿Makino? Desde ahora se quedará en mi casa, así que ella estará ahí... ¡NO! ¡Idiota! ¡No le voy a hacer algo pervertido...! AÚN... si, bien, okay. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	4. La expedición del F4 a la biblioteca

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Onkiu

Capitulo cuatro: La expedición del F4 a la biblioteca.

* * *

— Nrrgghh... —murmuró Tsukushi, borrando el sueño de sus ojos.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Esta no era su habitación, era grande, espaciosa y lujosamente equipada. Ella miró la familiar decoración de buen gusto que la rodeaba e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba, era una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes de la mansión Doumyouji.

— Así que finalmente despiertas, dormilona —sonrió Rui plácidamente

— ahora ya se de donde sacaste esa fuerza inhumana que tienes — dijo Doumyouji — La sacaste de tu madre. De tal madre tal hija

— Oí que te tuvo que golpear dos veces para noquearte —dijo Nishikaido — Con una sartén, nada menos.

— Y sin embargo, su cráneo no se rompió. Los pobres deben de tener un cráneo muy duro —dijo Mimasaka.

— ¿Que hacen todos aquí? —murmuró ella — Todos estaban viéndome dormir... espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Dieciocho horas, y no, como si quisiéramos verte dormir. Simplemente acabamos de llegar —dijo Mimasaka —Pero me imagino que Tsukasa _**si **_lo hizo durante estas dieciocho horas. ¿No te preguntas como fue que lograste salir de auto y llegar a esta habitación?

La verdad de ello golpeó a Tsukushi y Doumyouji cediendo a sus tendencias violentas le dio a Mimasaka una probada de sus puños.

— No los llame aquí —dijo Doumyouji — Para hacer comentarios estúpidos, si no para que me ayuden, quiero decir, nos, con nuestro plan.

Tsukushi se golpeo la frente con la mano. _Así que aún no se da por vencido..._

— Para ser honesto, pienso que esta es una de las mejores ideas que Tsukasa ha tenido en toda su vida —dijo Nishikaido — Pero en vista de que fue Tsukasa en que pensó en esto, aun hay muchos cabos sueltos.

— En primer lugar, si querías que todo el mundo te creyera, no debiste habernos dicho la verdad —dijo Rui — Pero gracias a la estupidez de Tsukasa ya esta dicho y hecho. Ahora que sabemos todo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

— Así es —dijo Mimasaka — Mientras mas personas sepan que no estas embarazada, habrá mas posibilidades de que la verdad se filtre. Aparte de nosotros, no creo que mas personas deban saber la verdad.

— ¿Entonces no puedo decirles a Sakurako, Shigeru, Kazuya? —preguntó Tsukushi.

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Yuki?

— Es triste decirlo, pero ni siquiera a ella

— ¿No deberíamos tener algunos de nuestros amigos cercanos que pudieran ayudar? Quiero decir, mas manos hacen mas ligero el trabajo — dijo Tsukushi.

— Creo que deberíamos jugar a lo seguro. No necesitamos a ningún lengua suelta. Después de todo es un plan muy delicado en el que estamos trabajando —dijo Nishikaido — Además, como las brillantes mentes de los F4 estamos obligados a elaborar el plan perfecto.

Tsukushi no podía menos que pensar que los más lengua suelta de todos ellos (no, de toda la Eitoku) eran Nishikaido y Mimasaka y decirles a ellos toda la verdad era mas peligroso que decírselo a Sakurako, Shigeru, Kazuya, y Yuki _combinados_. Tenía el presentimiento de que en todo lo que el F4 pusiera sus "brillantes" mentes terminaría en un gran fiasco, ella recordó los planes fallidos cuando trataban de unirlos a ella y a Doumyouji. En la mente de Tsukushi, Sakurako probablemente seria más inteligente de lo que el F4 alguna vez sería, ella tenía la astucia, la maldad y la astucia que una mente necesitaría para cosas como estas. Pensando en la estratagema que Sakurako había desarrollado conduciéndola a la más intensa desesperación hizo que la sangre de Tsukushi hirviera, aun después de tanto tiempo.

— En segundo lugar —dijo Rui cortando el tren de pensamientos de Tsukushi — Ustedes tendrán que adquirir algunos conocimientos sobre el embarazo y planificaran esto con cuidado. Seria muy sospechoso que no supieran cuanto meses de embarazo tienes, o algunos conocimientos básicos sobre el ser padres.

— O si no tienes una barriguita que demuestre cuantos meses tienes —añadió —Nishikaido.

— Puede que incluso tengas que obtener una prueba de embarazo. Dudo mucho que la madre de Tsukasa acepte solo tu palabra —dijo Mimasaka.

— Apuesto a que solo nos dijiste tu secreto porque no podías decir cuantos meses tenía Tsukushi —añadió Rui de manera acusadora.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI SE! —dijo Doumyouji histéricamente, tratando de cambiar el tema — Solo quería informar a mis queridos amigos de la verdad.

— ¿Muy bien, entonces cuantos meses?

El no escaparía de la pregunta.

— Diez —Doumyouji tenia una expresión muy pagada de si mismo en su rostro, y se veía tan seguro de que no había evidencia científica que refutara su teoría, algunas personas les gustaba engañarse a si mismas.

— Realmente _ES _un idiota —murmuró Mimasaka, golpeando su frente. El solo expresó con palabras los pensamientos de Tsukushi. Frente a ella, la estupidez de Doumyouji, había caído en lo mas bajo.

— Necesitas hacer serias investigaciones sobre esto, amigo mío —dijo — Nishikaido comprensivamente dando palmaditas en su espalda.

Fue así como a la mañana siguiente Tsukushi se vio a si misma siendo arrastrada a la vasta biblioteca de la Eitoku. Cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar a clases para el primer período, encontró a los F4 esperándola fuera del aula.

— Vamos Makino, tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Nishikaido.

— Pero no puedo darme el lujo de saltarme las clases —dijo ella —La colegiatura es muy costosa.

_Además, no__ quiero contribuir mas a esta estupidez_, pensó ella

—Mala suerte, esto concierne a tu bebé — dijo Mimasaka en voz particularmente alta para beneficio de toda la clase que se había reunido alrededor de la puerta para tener una mejor visión del F4.

— No necesitas decirlo tan alto — siseo Tsukushi — Y no, no voy a asaltarme mas clases, ya he perdido muchas este año y necesito recuperarlas...

— Oh no, no lo harás —dijo Doumyouji — Si no vienes, haré que vengas

El la levantó en brazos y ella pateó y forcejeó tratando de liberarse, pero Doumyouji era físicamente mas fuerte de lo que ella era. A pesar de los golpes y los arañazos en la cara, el logró llegar a la biblioteca sin tomar represalias. Llegaron a la biblioteca y con los gritos de Tsukushi de «¡Bájame!» Doumyouji la dejó caer de la manera más grosera en el suelo.

— Saben —meditó Nishikaido — Aunque toda mi vida he asistido a la Eitoku, nunca había puesto un pie en la biblioteca.

— Yo si —dijo Rui para sorpresa de todos — Intente hacer de este un lugar para dormir, no fue buena idea. Muchas chicas se escondían detrás de los estantes susurrando sobre mí, así que tuve que volver a las escaleras de emergencia.

— Bueno, demos este valiente paso hacia lo desconocido — rió Mimasaka alegremente tirando de las puertas de cristal y empujándolos adentro.

No había muchos estudiantes allí a esta hora del día, mas bien no contaban con un periodo libre en ese momento o simplemente no estaban dispuestos a saltarse las clases como habitualmente lo hacia el F4. Aun si ellos tuvieran tiempo los estudiantes de Eitoku no irían a la biblioteca a menos que fuese necesario. Se considera como un lugar frecuentado por nerds, perdedores o para aquellos sin amigos y la mayoría preferían ser absorbido por los excesos del materialismo, en forma de compras.

La biblioteca estaba bastante tranquila y algunos estudiantes estaban leyendo un libro o haciendo alguna investigación. Ciertamente, el F4 tenía una fuerte presencia ya que al entrar los alumnos que estudiaban los miraron con asombro y admiración. Ellos encontraron un pequeño rincón de la biblioteca para comenzar la investigación, pero cuando sacaban los libros se dieron cuenta de que los estudiantes que estaban allí se deslizaban detrás de de las estanterías y los espiaban a través de los huecos de los libros.

Todo por mantener el secreto de su operación. Sin embargo fue una suerte que no se haya dicho nada sobre las mentiras detrás de todo el asunto. Al principio intentaron tolerarlo, pero la noticia de que el F4 estaba «estudiando» en la biblioteca se había regado. Más y más estudiantes llegaban a espiar detrás de la estantería, ese fue el día en que se estableció un nuevo record de asistencia a la biblioteca.

Doumyouji no podía soportarlo más. No quería más gente a sabiendas de que la verdad era necesaria para su investigación. Como los susurros y los dedos señalando habían aumentado a tal grado que no podían tolerarlo, Doumyouji se levantó y cerrando el libro de golpe corrió hacia los grupos que se escondían detrás de la estanterías, gritando

— ¡FUERA!, ¡LARGO!

Era tal la temible naturaleza de su mirada y ferocidad de sus palabras que los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y a correr fuera de la biblioteca por sus vidas. Incluso el bibliotecario, que se había ocultado detrás del estante para mirar, salió corriendo y tuvo que pasar el resto del día en la sala de profesores. Nuevamente un nuevo record había sido establecido, era la primera vez que el bibliotecario había sido echado a patadas de la biblioteca en sus veinte años de servicio.

Después de eso solo ellos cinco quedaron en la biblioteca

— Muy bien, ahora empecemos de verdad — dijo Mimasaka dando una palmada con sus manos, con entusiasmo, realmente parecía que disfrutaba de esto — Haremos tu embarazo tan convincente que hasta tu te lo creerás.

— ¿Pero el objetivo no es engañar a la mamá de Tsukasa? —dijo Rui

— Si, eso también. ¡Bueno el caso es que lo haremos realista! —dijo Nishikaido aplaudiendo con alegría.

Tsukushi no podía decir cuan de ellos disfrutaba mas de todo esto.

Mimasaka y Nishikaido se perdieron en la biblioteca y regresaron cargando varios libros en sus brazos. Doumyouji hizo algo mas inteligente trayendo varias revistas científicas y medicas recientes y Rui fue a buscar en Internet regresando después con algunas copias de varios websites. Tsukushi se negó a participar en este lamentable asunto.

Ellos comenzaron a desechar la información que no les servía (muchas de las revistas que seleccionó Doumyouji estaban entre estas, eran mas artículos sobre temas irrelevantes) y manejaron la información mas básica que necesitaban.

— No puedo creer que la primera investigación que hago en la escuela no sea para una tarea que tenga que entregar —murmuró Nishikaido, comentario que fue completa y cruelmente ignorado por Tsukushi. Después de todo el era uno de los mas entusiasmados defensores de este estúpido plan.

— Lo primero que debes saber, Tsukushi —dijo Rui seriamente — Es que, como mujer embarazada, tu estomago crecerá poco a poco en los próximos meses. Deberás ser capaz de decir cuantos meses tienes y tener la barriga para demostrarlo.

— El decir cuantos meses son parece sencillo —murmuró Tsukushi. Ella podía ignorar a Nishikaido, Mimasaka, y Domyouji, pero nunca podría ignorar a Rui — ¿Pero que hay de la barriga?

— Hay dos opciones —dijo Mimasaka — La primera, obviamente, es que realmente te embaraces...

Tsukushi le dio la patada más dolorosa en sus pelotas.

— ¡OOHHWW! Pero eso resolvería todos nuestros problemas y toda esta mentira no seria realmente una mentira, después de todo...

— ¿Cuál es la segunda opción? —exigió Tsukushi, negándose totalmente a escuchar las consecuencias de la primera opción.

Tendrás que ponerte una barriga falsa en los próximos meses —dijo Rui — Siendo una chica tan flaca, dudo que puedas ser capaz de engordar lo suficiente como para hacer creíble el aumento de peso.

Tsukushi realmente no sabia si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto. ¿Debería de estar contenta por haber sido capaz de mantener su figura delgada, o sentirse insultada por el hecho que ella realmente no podia permitirse tener suficiente dinero para comprar comida que la hiciera engordar?

— Aquí está una lista de las comidas y medicinas que deberías tomar durante el embarazo —dijo Nishikaido, entregándole una lista — Y una lista de las comidas y medicinas que deberías evitar durante el embarazo. Recuerda que debes tratar de no caer en ella, o parecerá que quieres hacerle daño al bebé...

Tsukushi le hecho un vistazo a las listas y casi sintió que se desmayaba.

— ¿Tengo que recordar todo esto? Ibuprofeno, aspirina, warfarina..."

— Bueno,... um, no, supongo que no. Al igual que las otras mujeres embarazadas no lo recuerdan.

— Lo mas importante, debes abstenerte de beber y fumar —dijo Mimasaka, asintiendo sabiamente.

— ¿Tengo cara de que fumo y bebo? —siseó Tsukushi sarcásticamente

— Makino, necesitas saber sobre los cambios que tendrá tu cuerpo durante el embarazo —dijo Nishikaido, sosteniendo un libro — Existen signos y síntomas del embarazo. Es como una enfermedad

— ¡Y un cuerno que estoy embarazada!

— Como sea —continua Nishikaido, ignorando su exabrupto — Ahora mismo tienes un mes de embarazo. Sin barriga, pero consiente de ello. Como toda mujer embarazada puedes sufrir algunos síntomas, como dolor en la espalda, los pechos, calambres, falta de aliento y tu tez puede cambiar un poco.

— Hmm... puedo fingir el dolor en la espalda, los pechos, los calambres y quizás hasta la falta de aliento... pero, ¿cómo diablos voy a cambiar mi complexión? —estaba empezando a encontrar el arte del embarazo bastante interesante.

— No lo se... supongo que tendremos que... escribirlo en tu cara... —ofreció Nishikaido inseguro

— Hazle algo a mi cara y te lo haré a la tuya

— No te preocupes, siendo el _increíble_ genio que soy, pensaré en algo.

— ¿Estas seguro de saber mucho sobre esto? —preguntó Tsukushi sarcásticamente — ¿Algunas de tus novias estuvo embarazada anteriormente?

— CLARO QUE NO —dijo peligrosamente Nishikaido.

Ella lo tomó como una señal de no presionar más el asunto.

Doumyouji tomó el libro de las manos de Nishikaido sin preguntar y gritó

— ¡Whoa! ¡Cuantos efectos secundarios el embarazo! Hey, Makino, vas a tener que fingirte mas cansada de lo normal... y ¿que es flatulencia? ¿Es algo así como ser fatuo?

— No, significa tirarse montones de pedos —dijo Tsukushi. Fue cuando cayo en cuenta, ella seria la que tendría que hacer eso — Oh, Dios, ¿estas seguro de que tengo que tirarme pedos? ¡Pero, no puedo hacer eso! ¡No puede forzarse! ¡Es antinatural!

— Te alimentaremos con muchos frijoles cosidos en salsa de tomate —sonrió perversamente Mimasaka.

— Aquí hay mas —dice Rui, acercándole algunas hojas de papel — Lactancia, será sencillo esconder eso así como también el insomnio, dolores de cabeza, solamente quéjate mucho; hemorragias nasales...

— Le daré algo pervertido en que pensar —sonrió Doumyouji, sabiendo exactamente que le daría, siendo abruptamente golpeado por la poderosa patada voladora de Tsukushi que haría avergonzarse al mismísimo Chuck Norris.

— Y la incontinencia

— Eso ocurre en la última etapa del embarazo —dijo Nishikaido — Solo tienes que decirle muchas veces al profesor que tienes que ir al baño.

_Por lo menos es un síntoma del cual no tendré que preocuparme por ahora,_ pensó Tsukushi.

— Pero lo mas importante es probar que estas embarazada. Creo que lo mejor seria ver un doctor —sugirió Rui — Para hacer creíble este falso embarazo, necesitaras hacer una cita prenatal con un doctor y obtener algún tipo de prueba. El actuar no es algo sustancial, la madre de Tsukasa es una mujer de hierro... y no va a aceptar la palabra de unos adolecentes. Vas a necesitar la declaración oficial de un experto.

— ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar un doctor que apoye este estúpido plan? —dijo Tsukushi — ¡Ningún doctor en su sano juicio va a decir que estoy embarazada cuando obviamente no lo estoy!

— ¿No te he hablado de mi hermano mayor, Shouichiro? ¿El que se escindió de nuestra familia de mil años de tradición de la ceremonia del té para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en médico? —pregunta Nishikaido — Iremos a hacerle una visita.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	5. Dr Shouichiro Nishikaido

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Capítulo cinco: Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido**

* * *

**

El Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido era un médico general que había establecido una clínica en una zona de clase media en Tokio. Su clínica estaba en el quinto piso de una torre que servía como un complejo de apartamentos residenciales y locales comerciales. La sala de espera era la típica de una clínica, muebles antiguos, revistas desgastadas, un olor fresco y limpio, algunos juguetes de maderas tirados en el piso, dos filas de sillas ubicadas frente al escritorio de la recepcionista y una televisión en mute en una esquina.

Soujiro los llevó por la tarde. A esa hora la clínica estaba cerrada, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

— Nos esperan. Le dije a mi hermano que vendríamos —les explicó Soujiro mientras abría la puerta y un tintineo de campanitas anunció su presencia. La recepcionista los ignoró mientras garabateaba las últimas notas del día.

— Hola —saludó Soujiro — ¿Está el Dr. Nishikaido?

— Mmm, un momento —murmuró la recepcionista sin levantar la vista. Sonando ligeramente molesta acercó un largo libro y sin mirarlo le dijo — Hemos cerrado por hoy¿le gustaría hacer una cita? Estamos llenos por el resto del mes, pero...

— No, no. Tenemos una cita especial con el Dr. Nishikaido. ¿Se encuentra en este momento?

— Bueno, si, se encuentra. Espere un momento — al levantarse de su escritorio, finalmente miró a Soujiro. Por un momento se quedó mirándolo tratando de descubrir donde había visto ese rostro. En señal de concentración, frunció el ceño, entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza tratando de ubicar donde había visto esa cara anteriormente.

Soujiro le sonrió coquetamente

— Se que soy atractivo.

La recepcionista se ruborizó.

— ¡Por favor espere un momento! Tomen asiento o algo.

Rápidamente ella se dirigió a una oficina ubicada en un pasillo a su derecha. Ellos oyeron como tocaba la puerta, la abría y dos voces que conversaban. Tsukushi no podía escuchar que estaban diciendo. Un momento después la recepcionista regresó con un hombre alto detrás de ella.

Tsukushi asumió que era el Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido. El vestía una típica bata de médico y a pesar de sus gafas de montura de metal el parecido con Soujiro era evidente. Pelo oscuro y atractivo. Podía darse cuenta del por que la recepcionista había tratado de ubicar donde había visto esa cara antes. El parecido era impresionante y ella lo había estado viendo todos los días en la clínica.

Pero aparte del físico no había más semejanza entre ellos. El aire alrededor de el era totalmente diferente al de Soujiro, donde su hermano era joven, carismático, un coqueto playboy y un gran conversador, Shouichiro era mas serio, frio e insensible. Lucía mas maduro y al parecer no era de las personas que rieran o bromearan fácilmente.

A pesar de ser sólo unos pocos años mayor que Soujiro, su rostro cansado y su apariencia demacrada lo hacia verse mas viejo. Tsukushi suponía que los años de ejercer la medicina, el estar insensibilizado a la muerte y a la enfermedad había minado su calidez, su vitalidad y su juventud.

— Hola Soujiro —dijo Shouichiro, dándole una tensa sonrisa — ¿Cómo están... madre... y padre?

Tsukushi no pudo menos que notar cuan inseguro estaba de preguntar.

– Ellos están bien —dijo Soujiro, sonriendo, pero la sonrisa parecía un poco triste — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Ocupado, como de costumbre — se rió Shouichiro, una extraña y tensa risa. — Muchos pacientes todos los días. Enviando reportes de aquí para allá y recibiendo otros de todos lugares. Necesito más horas al día. Tal vez treinta y ocho horas sean suficientes. Oh... —fue en ese momento que notó a Tsukushi y al resto del F4. — No los había reconocido, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi por última vez. Han crecido mucho, principalmente tu Tsukasa o tal vez sea que me estoy encogiendo.

Nuevamente se rió tensamente, y continuó.

— Sus apariencias son las mismas, los jóvenes de estos días cambian tan rápidamente¿no creen?

La manera de referirse a ellos como unos jovencitos simplemente lo hacia verse mas viejo. Por ultimo notó a Tsukushi, tal vez el no se había fijado en ella por ser mas pequeña, pero Tsukushi no podía saber si lo había hecho deliberadamente, ya que parecía que había tenido un día muy pesado y le estaba costando mantenerse centrado.

— Así que ¿Es ella ? — le preguntó Shouichiro a Soujiro en tono significativo.

— Si. Makino, este es mi hermano mayor, Shouichiro. Hermano, esta es la novia de Tsukasa, Makino Tsukushi.

— ¿Como estas? Es un placer conocerte —dijo el sonriendo mas relajado. El tomó su mano, era una fría y áspera mano

— Gusto en conocerte —dijo Tsukushi.

— ¿Y ella esta aquí por el...? —Shouichiro levantó sus cejas de forma significativa. Tsukushi se sintió agradecida por esto. Al parecer el sabia sobre su pequeño secreto, probablemente Soujiro ya le había informado, pero era la primera persona que no hacia un escándalo por lo que el F4 había hecho. La escuela de medicina debió de haberlo hecho sensible a la privacidad del paciente

— Si... —respondió Soujiro, mirando en dirección de la recepcionista que afanosamente llenaba y archivaba los registros de los pacientes detrás de su escritorio.

— Maya —dijo Shouichiro — Eso es todo por hoy.

— Muy bien —respondió ella recogiendo sus cosas y dándole una ultima ojeada al escritorio — Nos vemos mañana doctor

— Hasta mañana, Maya

Una vez que ha recepcionista se había marchado, Shouichiro se volvió a Tsukushi.

— Estas aquí por tus pruebas prenatales¿No es así? —preguntó el.

— Um... —dijo Tsukushi, ruborizándose, preguntándose que rayos quería decir «prenatal». Realmente no quería parecer una estúpida frente a un hombre tan dominante. — Supongo...

— Sígueme —ordenó el — El resto de ustedes quédense fuera, ella volverá pronto

Siguiendo sus órdenes el resto del F4 se sentaron en las incómodas sillas de las sala de espera y tomaron algunas revistas de chismes para leer. Mientras Shouichiro conducía a Tsukushi a través del pasillo, ella sentía que había descubierto a un nuevo tipo de «Rico» están las chismosas y falsas chicas de Eitoku, las que son hermosas tanto por dentro como por fuera, como Shizuka y Tsubaki, las extrañas y peculiares como Shigeru, ahora ella había encontrado a un... no sabia como definirlo exactamente¿que renunciaba a su riqueza para perseguir su sueño? Ese podrían ser él, Kin-san y Shizuka. Al parecer, algunos ricos tenían esa clase de determinación. Definitivamente el era una persona muy decidida.

— Pasa por favor —dijo Shouichiro, rompiendo su tren de pensamientos. Ella estaba afuera de su consultorio. El le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y ella lo hizo dócilmente. El cerró la puerta silenciosamente y para sorpresa de ella dijo en tono áspero — ¡Lo que han hecho es muy irresponsable!

Tsukushi estaba muy desconcertada, pero secretamente estaba de acuerdo con el. Este plan era infantil, estúpido y al final podría fallar.

— Su... supongo que tienes razón —dijo ella un poco sorprendida — Fue algo muy estúpido...

— Perdona por sermonearte, siendo que apenas nos conocemos, pero tanto tú como Tsukasa tienen parte de culpa en todo este asunto. Mas tarde hablaré con el. No me gustan las personas que se comportan de manera tan irresponsable.

— Lo siento... — respondió ella, pero consideraba que el la juzgaba muy duramente, después de todo ella no quería formar parte de este plan.

Shouichiro suspiró

— Comencemos con los examines prenatales¿esta bien? Primero tomaré tu peso. Por favor, quítate la chaqueta y los zapatos y súbete a la balanza.

Ella lo hizo y Shouichiro tomó su peso, murmurando

— Hmm, ligeramente por debajo de lo normal.

Después de apuntar su peso, él le preguntó

— Y... ¿tus padres saben que estas embarazada?

— Si… gracias a Doumyouji — pensar en la forma en que el la forzó a decirles hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

— ¿Entonces por que viniste a verme? Siempre veo jóvenes que tienen demasiado miedo de decirles a sus padres. Pero tú... si tus padres ya saben la verdad¿Por qué necesitabas venir a verme? Creo que es mejor si hubieses ido a ver a tu medico de cabecera. Después de todo ellos tienen tu historial medico y eso me evitaría tener que pedírselos.

— Bueno lo que sucede es que —dijo Tsukushi — No tengo un medico de cabecera. Somos demasiado pobres para tenerlo, cuando era pequeña mi mamá simplemente me daba medicinas.

— Oh, ya veo —replicó el y un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre ellos mientras el le practicaba los demás estudios. Ocasionalmente, Shouichiro murmuraba para si mismo, como cuando el le estaba tomando la presión sanguínea — Ya veo Hipotensión... —pero la mayor parte del tiempo Tsukushi no podía sentirse mas que molesta y un poco avergonzada.

Fue cuando el verdadero problema empezó

— Ahora te haré una evaluación interna — explicó el Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido — Esto quiere decir que palparé tu útero y para eso necesito que te quites tus braguitas y te acuestes en la cama. Puede ser un poco incómodo ya que significa que tendré que meter dos dedos en tu vagina y palparte tu abdomen.

La idea de que tendría que quitarse sus braguitas le hizo imaginar los peores escenarios a Tsukushi. El resto de la explicación se la perdió.

_¡Oh no!_ pensó Tsukushi _¿Cómo voy a escapar de esta?_

Shouichiro se puso sus guantes desechables y avanzó hacia ella. En la febril imaginación de Tsukushi, el tenia una expresión amenazadora y una sonrisa diabólica sobre su cara y extrañamente el cuarto había crecido volviéndose turbio.

_¡Demonios!__¡__Tsukushi! __¡Piensa_

El Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido se agachó listo... para...

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —ella gritó y rápidamente interpuso su pierna para evitar cualquier avance.

El fuerte grito fue escuchado en todo el edificio. Y no fue sorprendente que Domyouji, Soujiro, Mimasaka y Rui entraran corriendo en el consultorio, temiendo lo peor para Tsukushi, solo para encontrarse con que el doctor Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido miraba molesto a Tsukushi con las manos extendidas y enguantadas y Tsukushi lo miraba avergonzada mientras su pie estaba firmemente plantado sobre la cabeza de el.

— ¿Que están haciendo? —gritó Doumyouji molesto.

— El... el... —tartamudeó Tsukushi — El...

— ¿Qué es, mujer? ¡Ya dilo!

— ¡Elqueríaquitarmelasbragasposiblementeparamolestarme! —dijo Tsukushi sin respirar

La huella del zapato de Tsukushi estaba sobre la frente de Shouichiro cuando este se levantó, se veía bastante indignado y muy molesto. Y dijo en un tono muy sosegado tratando de controlar su furia.

— Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Esperaba que ella comprendiera que las evaluaciones internas son algo normal cuando se examina a una mujer embarazada.

Soujiro suspiró

—Hay algo que tenemos que explicarte. Hermano, Tsukushi no está embarazada

— ¿Eh? —jadeó Mimasaka, sorprendido. — ¿No se lo habías explicado?

— ¡Um, no! — sonrió Soujiro avergonzado, cuando todos se voltearon a mirarlo, en particular Tsukushi y Shouichiro que lo querían estrangular.

— ¿Por qué demonios no se lo explicaste? —exclamó Doumyouji agarrando a Soujiro por el cuello — ¡Makino pudo haber sido ultrajada!

Shouichiro rodó sus ojos y pensó en decir _Como lo he sido yo por ella_, pero prefirió aguantarse las ganas y no hacer ningún comentario.

— Pensé que era nuestro pequeño secreto... ya saben¿nadie mas debería conocer la verdad sobre el falso embarazo de Tsukushi? Pero ahora el gato se salió del macuto... —dijo Soujiro.

— Tienes mucho que explicarme —dijo Shouichiro resoplando. En todos sus años como médico nunca había sido pateado por sus pacientes o acusado de de tratar de ultrajarlos.

A Soujiro le tomó un tiempo explicarle a su hermano la razón del porque Tsukushi pretendía estar embarazada, con frecuentes interrupciones de Mimasaka y Doumyouji, el le explicó que era un plan para que Doumyouji Kaede aceptara a Tsukushi como la única chica para Doumyouji, el plan había sido elaborado para tomar ventaja de que si ella llevaba al heredero Doumyouji no habría forma de que ella la rechazara y por eso era que ellos habían ido a su clínica, para que el plan fuera mas preciso y convincente

— Entonces debiste de habérmelo informado antes — dijo Shouichiro, curando su frente.

— Se suponía que era un secreto —insistió Soujiro

— Nunca antes te he visto guardar un secreto—dijo Tsukushi sarcásticamente mientras rodaba sus ojos. Trataba fuertemente de no mirar a directamente a Shouichiro, era demasiado vergonzoso después de lo sucedido.

— Señorita Makino —dijo Shouichiro echando abajo el muro de vergüenza que había entre ellos — Me disculpo por lo sucedido, realmente creía que usted estaba embarazada y es totalmente necesario hacer _ese_ tipo de exámenes.

— No, no —dijo Tsukushi aun mas avergonzada — Yo soy la que debería disculparse ¡lo he pateado en la cabeza, cuando usted solo hacía su trabajo!

— Quiero saber algo ¿Por qué dejaste que te sermoneara por tu comportamiento irresponsable¡Pensé que realmente estabas embarazada y evitabas decírselo a tus padres!

— Pensé que me estabas sermoneando por nuestro ridículo plan y lo irresponsable que era engañar a la gente. Secretamente estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Tsukushi y para su sorpresa Shouichiro rió, una genuina y franca risa que lo hizo parecer mucho mas joven — Pero pensé que lo sabias, así que me sorprendí mucho cuando realmente vi que estabas decidido a hacerme ese examen interno, pensé que tu... tratabas de...

Shouichiro sabía que era lo que ella trataba de decir, así que rápidamente cambio de tema.

— Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que tus padres lo sabían, si en realidad no estas embarazada?

— ¡Oh! Creí que te referías... bueno, Doumyouji les dijo que estaba embarazada y ellos le creyeron. También fueron engañados, trate de detener a Doumyouji y convencerlos a ellos de que no lo estaba, pero no quisieron escucharme.

– Como sea —dijo Rui zanjando el tema — La razón por la que vinimos aquí fue para poder obtener una prueba oficial que muestre que Tsukushi si esta embarazada, por eso vinimos a ver a un profesional que nos aconseje. Tu eres el único en el que podemos confiar, Shouichiro, por eso vinimos a verte.

— Hay tres formas de probar que ella esta embarazada, un examen de orina, un análisis de sangre o un ultrasonido. El examen de orina es el que se usa mas frecuentemente y pueden hacerlo en casa, pero para los tres debes estar embarazada.

— Ya no los imaginábamos —murmuró Mimasaka — Lo que buscamos es alguna manera de hacerlo, por eso vinimos a que nos des tu opinión.

— Bien, el ultrasonido esta fuera de discusión —dijo Shouichiro — No hay forma de que puedas obtener alguno.

— ¿Entonces hay forma de conseguirlo con el examen de orina o un análisis de sangre?

— Si —dijo Shouichiro — Pero no voy a decirte como.

—¿¡Por qué!? — dijo Doumyouji exaltado

— Porque es una irresponsabilidad y no voy a consentirlo — replicó el simplemente — Además, si los ayudo mi clínica se vera implicada en actividades deshonestas e intento mantener la reputación de mi clínica intachable, porque este es un negocio honesto.

— Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Tsukushi

_¡Finalmente he encontrado a alguien que piensa __igual __que yo ¡Alguien con sentido común!_

— ¿Están tan desesperados porque la madre de Doumyouji acepte a la señorita Makino, que tienen que recurrir a mentiras y engaños? —preguntó Shouichiro. Tsukushi lo aplaudió desde el fondo de su corazón, finalmente tenían a alguien razonable que arrojaba luz a todo este inútil plan.

— Ya la conoces, hermano —dijo Soujiro — No hay otra forma de que ella acepte a Makino.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Ella nunca me gusto mucho —dijo Shouichro y Tsukushi estaba sinceramente de acuerdo con el. A ella le estaba empezando a gustar más y más este hombre, a pesar de su anterior encuentro desastroso — Tampoco me gusta mucho ese tipo de sociedad.

— A el no le gusta ella porque en una de nuestras reuniones familiares lo insulto diciendo que el nunca seria capaz de conseguirlo por si mismo, sino que solo lo haría gracias a su riqueza y su familia —le susurró Mimasaka — Pero después consiguió una beca y le probó que estaba equivocada.

Para sorpresa de todos Shouichiro se levantó y se dirigió a su consultorio. Minutos después, volvió con una botella que contenía un líquido amarillo y que estaba etiquetada con un acrónimo clínico, y un sobre marrón.

— Toma —dijo el dándole la botella a Tsukushi

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Para la mayoría de las personas la manera de conseguir un examen de orina son esas pruebas caseras.

— ¿Entonces esto es... orina?

— Si, es la orina de una de mis pacientes que esta embarazada.

— ¡Gracias, hermano! —dijo Soujiro realmente feliz.

— ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de opinión? —preguntó Doumyouji sorprendido.

— Quiero ver si esta chica es capaz de cambiar la manera en que tu madre y ese tipo de sociedad funciona. Ellos tienen que entender que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero —dijo Shouichiro sonriente. Pero nuevamente su tono se volvió áspero — Recuerda, no es mucho lo que tienes en la botella, Úsalo sabiamente, solo en caso de que la madre de Doumyouji exija una prueba. Me gustaría que no le digan a nadie donde consiguieron esto, no quiero ningún problema por ello.

— Lo prometo —dijo Doumyouji

— ¡Yo también! —dijo Soujiro.

— ¡Cállate, Nishikaido! —dijo Tsukushi — Tu tienes la lengua más suelta. DE TODOS.

— Y esto —dijo Shouichiro, entregándole el sobre marrón a Doumyouji — Solo en caso de que alguien más quiera una prueba. Pero, por favor, no dejes nunca que tu madre la vea. Cuento contigo¿está bien?

— Muy bien —dijo Doumyouji sosteniendo el sobre fuertemente. No quería destruir la confianza del único doctor al cual podía acudir.

— ¡Hermano! —dijo Soujiro llorando de alegría y haciendo algún tipo de extraña pirueta antes de darle un abrazo de oso — ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡ABRAZO DE GRUPO! —lloriqueó Mimasaka uniéndose a Soujiro y pasando sus brazos alrededor de Shoiuchiro — ¡No sabes cuan agradecidos estamos contigo!

— ¡Solo... no... digan... que... estuve... implicado! —jadeó Shouchiro luchando por obtener aire.

— Después de unas cuantas bromas más y otro sermón de parte de él sobre no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido otra vez, finalmente se despidieron de un visiblemente más joven Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido. Antes de partir el le pidió a Soujiro que le diera los saludos a sus padres ya que ellos ya se habían tomado el tiempo suficiente.

Una vez afuera Soujiro suspiró un poco melancólico.

— Esta reunión no fue como lo esperaba... pero, pude ver a mi hermano y conseguimos lo que queríamos.

— Aunque por poco todo se va al diablo por no haberle dicho la verdad —dijo Tsukushi.

— Bueno, han pasado varios años desde la última vez que vi a Shouichiro. No se si el es el mismo hermano en el que podía confiar. Desde que el se fue de casa para estudiar medicina, madre y padre lo repudiaron y perdieron todo contacto con el. Ellos no me permitieron mantenerme en contacto con el con la excusa de que el podría tratar de utilizarme para poder volver a casa. Hombre, me tomó un tiempo encontrar sus datos¡tuve que buscarlo en la guía telefónica, en una cabina de teléfonos, para que mis padres no se enteraran.

— ¿Estabas unido a el? —preguntó ella.

—Estaba muy unido a el. Aun cuando madre estaba en casa, el era el que me cuidaba. El contenía mi comportamiento irresponsable. Pero después de que se fue, no había nadie en casa que me regañara.

_Así que por eso es que es tan irresponsable con las chicas..._ pensó Tsukushi.

— Como sea, a el siempre le disgustó formar parte de nuestra tradición de la ceremonia del Té —dijo Nishikaido — El decía que mientras era magnifico, hermoso y todo lo demás, a la larga solo era una forma que tenia el rico de complacerse a si mismo. Que a la larga eso no traía ningún beneficio a los pobres y hambrientos del mundo. Fue por eso que cortó los lazos con nuestra familia para irse a estudiar medicina, porque consideraba que con su talento podría hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

— El es como Shizuka¿no? —dijo Tsukushi — Excepto que no es ni agradable ni gentil.

— Yo diría que si, pero bueno, ha sido un buen día ¿no? —rio Soujiro

— Lleno de acontecimientos... gracias a ti — Tsukushi recodó el lio que Soujiro había armado, y cuando estaba a punto de echarle una buena reprimenda Doumyouji la agarró por el brazo y dijo:

— Tenemos que irnos, mi chofer esta aquí —el la empujó dentro del auto para seguido entrar el y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Bueno, nos vemos después! — sonrió Nishikaido con timidez golpeando la ventanilla, sabiendo de la que se había salvado. Mimasaka y Rui agitaron la mano en señal de despedida cuando el auto pasó a gran velocidad en dirección a la mansión Doumyouji.

— Argh, estoy tan cansada... —murmuró Tsukushi dando un paso en el amplio vestíbulo de la mansión, después del tranquilo paseo en auto. Ella miró dentro de su mochila para asegurarse de que la preciada muestra de orina estaba allí — Estoy feliz de que tu madre no se encuentre. Recuerdo lo terrorífico que fue cuando me enteré de que ella vendría a casa. Imagínate si ve la muestra de orina...

— Bienvenido a casa joven amo, señorita Makino — dijo el mayordomo saludándolos por su regreso — La señorita Tsubaki ha regresado desde Los Ángeles y espera con anticipación su llegada. Ella quería que le inform...

— ¡Tsukasa¡ ¡Ahí estas! —la voz de una mujer se hizo eco a través del vestíbulo. Tsubaki avanzó elegantemente — ¡Oh¡ ¡Tsukushi! ¡También estás aquí¡Te extrañe tanto!

Y así, Tsubaki saltó hacia adelante como una bailarina de ballet, a pesar de sus altos zapatos de tacón de aguja, y envolvió a Tsukushi en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Estas muy delgada! —dijo ella tristemente. Se volvió al mayordomo y le ordenó — ¡Por favor, prepárenle comida!

— Como ordene, señorita Tsubaki —respondió el mayordomo, e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te ves tan cansada! — dijo Tsubaki tratando de encontrar mas razones para alimentarla.

— ¡No, no! ¡Estoy bien! —dijo Tsukushi sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza

— De hecho — sonrió Doumyouji diabólicamente — Ella está...

— ¡No¡ ¡No lo estoy! —gritó ella dándole un pisotón a Doumyouji

Tsubaki se giró hacia Doumyouji para darle un puñetazo por interrumpir cuando se percató del para-nada-discreto sobre marrón que el agarraba. Para horror de Tsukushi, ella se dio cuenta que el Dr. Nishikaido había escrito en letras grandes rojas y negras, Confidencial y Dr. Shouichiro Nishikaido.

Para no querer verse implicado en este tonto plan, Tsukushi no podía pensar en otra manera más obvia que garabatear su nombre en letras grandes con un marcador negro en algo que podía ver todo el mundo.

— ¿Shouichiro Nishikaido? — murmuró Tsubaki — Ese es un nombre que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo...

Rápidamente ella intentó agarrar el sobre, pero Doumyouji se quitó del camino agarrando el sobre entre sus manos. La escena parecía la de una película de artes marciales, un duelo entre dos maestros. Tsubaki lanzaba poderosos puñetazos y Doumyouji los evadía ágilmente. Una verdadera rivalidad entre hermanos.

— ¡No puedes mirarlo!

— ¿¡Quién lo dice!? —gritó Tsubaki antes de pegarle una impresionante patada y tomar el sobre de sus manos. Ella regresó hasta donde estaba Tsukushi y continuo su agradable conversación, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras desataba la cuerda.

— Shouichiro Nishikaido estaba en la misma clase que yo cuando estábamos en Eitoku — dijo ella como si estuviera hablando del clima — Nunca lo traté mucho ya que el siempre estaba centrado en si mismo. Era tan callado, siempre pasando su tiempo en la biblioteca, estudiando. Fue por eso que se convirtió en el mejor de la promoción y terminó en la más prestigiosa escuela de medicina con una beca. En fin, aunque el era tan estudioso, era muy popular ya que era muy atractivo, pero nunca mostró mucho interés en las chicas. Que yo sepa, nunca tuvo una novia en la escuela. Demonios, esta cuerda si que tarda en deshacerse... ah, ahora veamos.

Antes de que Tsukushi pudiera protesta, Tsubaki había desatado la cuerda que cerraba el sobre y había sacado su contenido. Tsukushi le pareció que pasaban un millón de años mientras veía con horror como Tsubaki leía el contenido del sobre.

— Oh... Dios... — murmuró Tsubaki

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	6. Tsubaki y Tama son fiesteras

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

Family Planning

By Onkiu

Capítulo seis: Tsubaki y Tama son fiesteras

* * *

Los ojos de Tsubaki iban de izquierda a derecha mientras ojeaba el reporte. En algunas partes, ella fruncía el ceño, en otras sus ojos se agrandaban y su cara se contorsionaba como si estuviera a punto de gritar.

Tsukushi no pudo evitar paralizarse, ante Domyouji que yacía indefenso mientras los segundos, no, los años pasaban lentamente frente a ellos. Después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo Tsubaki dejó de leer y en un rápido movimiento tomó a Tsukushi en un fuerte abrazo, dejando caer los documentos del Dr. Nishikaido al piso sin notar que rápidamente un sirviente los recogía y gentilmente los metía en el sobre.

Para ser una mujer con una figura delgada Tsubaki era sumamente fuerte. Tsukushi sentía como todo el aire salía de sus pulmones por el estrangulador abrazo.

_Esto debe venir de familia, _pensó Tsukushi_. Esta fuerza, desproporcionada a su tamaño__. ¿Cómo rayos es que ellos nunca han ganado el Campeonato de Peso Pesado de fuerza?_

— ¡Oh, Tsukushi! ¡ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! — chilló Tsubaki, que parecía como si realmente fuese a llorar de felicidad. Sus ojos se veían extrañamente brillantes. Ella la apretó aún más contra si, tanto que Tsukushi sentía como era levantada del suelo.

— Gah... pero... — jadeó Tsukushi, tratando de llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones de tal forma que pudiera tener el suficiente aliento para decirle a Tsubaki que nada de eso era verdad.

Pero Tsubaki tenía la extraña costumbre de no escuchar a los demás una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza. — ¡Oh! ¡Voy a sea tía! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Una tía! ¡Voy a ser una tiita!

Realmente ella quería decirle a Tsubaki que no iba ser tía, pero no tenía corazón para romper su la felicidad.

— Nee-chan...

— Oh, Tsukushi! —exclamó Tsubaki, al darse cuenta de que aún la estaba apretando.

Ella liberó a Tsukushi de su abrazo de hierro y se conformó con sostenerla de los brazos a cierta distancia.

— ¿Va a ser niño o niña?, ¿Voy a tener un sobrino o una sobrina? ¡Oh que tonta soy! No puedes saberlo todavía, ¿no es así?, y pensar que Tsukasa tendría un hijo antes que yo, ¡que felicidad!

Tsukushi no podía decir nada, Tsubaki no estaba escuchando. Ella se había ido a su propio mundo y era imposible romper su fantasía. Mientras más feliz se ponía Tsubaki, menos ganas sentía Tsukushi de decirle la verdad. Ella se veía tan feliz con la noticia... era la primera vez que no tenía ningún escrúpulo en desmentir el plan del F4. Tsukushi no quería herirla, ya que Tsubaki había sido muy buena con ella, tratándola como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Pero tenía que decirle la verdad ahora. La lastimaría menos ahora que si se lo decía dentro de nueve meses. Seguramente su corazón se rompería, pero la decepción que sentiría Tsubaki, sería mayor después que si se lo dijera ahora. Tsukushi no quería ser deshonesta y decepcionarla.

— Nee-chan, yo... —comenzó Tsukushi muy seria, pero nuevamente fue ignorada ya que Tsubaki continuaba sin escucharla. Al parecer mientras más feliz veía Tsukushi a Tsubaki, menos se sentía inclinada a decirle la verdad. Por ahora, se daría por vencida, en su intento de decirle la verdad a Tsubaki y estaba determinada a dar lo mejor de sí para que este plan se diera y así hacerla feliz, por lo menos durante nueve meses.

— ¡Vamos, Tsukushi! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ¡La noche aún es joven y festejaremos como si fuera 1999, aunque sea cronológicamente imposible! —dijo Tsubaki. Ella se giró hacia el sirviente que momentos antes había recogido el sobre y le ordenó: — ¡Lleve el sobre a la habitación de Tsukushi 

y dígale a Tama que traiga la botella que he estado reservando a la terraza! ¡Vamos, Tsukushi!

Tsubaki agarró la mano de Tsukushi fuertemente y medio jalándola, medio caminando rápidamente la llevó hasta la terraza. Unos minutos después llegó Tama cargando en sus brazos una botella de champagne de color rojo oscuro. Cuando Tsubaki vió a Tama inmediatamente le dijo la feliz noticia.

— ¿Adivina que, Tama? Siéntate primero... si deja la champagne... ¿estás lista?

— ¿Qué sucede, joven ama?

— ¡Voy a ser tía! —exclamó Tsubaki excitada.

A Tama solo le tomó un momento entenderlo todo. Por una fracción de segundo ella miró a Tsukushi fijamente antes de que su expresión se volviera astuta.

— Oho.

— No te rías así —dijo Tsukushi, un poco asustada — Es espeluznante...

— No me llames espeluznante... —susurró Tama peligrosamente, mientras le pegaba en la cara a Tsukushi con su bastón.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó Tuskushi antes de que Tama siguiera golpeándola.

— ¿Así que finalmente el joven maestro tuvo el coraje de acostarse contigo? —sonrió sádicamente Tama — Sabia que al final el podía hacerlo aunque su... salchicha... siempre ha sido muy pequeña. Nunca me gustaron las salchichas, pero las mejores cosas vienen en paquetes pequeños. ¿Es el joven maestro un animal en la cama, o no?

Tsukushi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Esa era demasiada información para ella así que se quedó sentada en silencio con la cara como un tomate. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que Tama sonaba como Nishikaido y Mimasaka. ¿Acaso la vieja mente de Tama trabajaba igual que la de un playboy adolecente?

— Fue _mi_ idea —dijo Tama orgullosamente, reclamando por los derechos de autor del futuro heredero — Yo le dije a Tsukushi que hiciera un bebe con el joven maestro, así la señora la aceptaría, pero ella se negó. Así que le hable 

al joven maestro sobre este plan. Le dije que fuera un hombre y que diera el primer paso. Al principio me gritó, pero por lo que puedes ver él realmente pensó que era una buena idea. Al parecer ya ha pasado de ser un niño para convertirse en hombre.

— ¿Por cierto, donde está el orgulloso padre? —preguntó Tsubaki — Ese estúpido... ¿dónde está? ¡La fiesta acaba de empezar!

Al parecer el hecho de que ella lo haya noqueado se le había olvidado.

— Lo iré a buscar, joven ama —dijo Tama. Ella se levantó y regresó con Doumyouji que parecía que se había recuperado de los golpes que le propinó Tsubaki. Al parecer Tama estaba burlándose de Doumyouji ya que cuando llegaron a la terraza la cara de él estaba completamente roja y parecía a punto de gritar y por otro lado la expresión de Tama era de completa maldad.

— ¡Tengo una buena técnica! ¿Quién ha dicho que sea un novato solo porque haya sido mi primera vez?

Tsukushi quería que allí en ese preciso momento se abriera la tierra y así poder enterrarse a sí misma.

— ¡Makino! ¿Le has dicho a Tama que era un novato? —le pregunto furioso Doumyouji

— ¡No he dicho nada, tu estúpido cabeza de pulpo! —gritó Tsukushi _¡No tengo experiencia en detallar encuentros sexuales, estúpido!_

Pero entonces Doumyouji se dio cuenta que Tsukushi no había dicho nada, sobre la verdad (o mentiras) detrás de sus planes y que ni Tama ni Tsubaki tenían la mas mínima idea de que todo esto no era más que una farsa. Pero por ahora, el no diría nada, ya le preguntaría a ella después.

— ¡Bien, la madre y el padre están presentes! ¡Empecemos la fiesta! —dijo Tsubaki llenando cuatro elegantes copas de champagne — ¡Por la salud del bebe y la madre! ¡Salud!

Tsubaki y Tama bebían sus copas una detrás de la otra, y aunque tenían una gran tolerancia al alcohol cada vez iban quedándose mas y mas borrachas. Ellas querían que todos bebieran por la feliz noticia. Al principio Tsukushi se resistió, pero al final tuvo que sucumbir a la presión de Tsubaki. Doumyouji estaba sentado, solemne y digno, bebiendo a sorbos de su copa de tal forma 

que nunca estuviera lo suficientemente vacía para que una entusiasmada Tsubaki la llenara.

Ahora, ellas bebían por la salud del bebe, el costo de la renta, los precios de los pañales, la intolerancia de la lactosa, la economía, el costo de la vida y por la paz del mundo. Tsubaki estaba completamente desorientada, totalmente fuera de sí, su cara estaba roja por la felicidad y el champagne. Ella se giró hacia una planta ornamental que estaba sembrada en una gran maceta. Sus extrañas hojas rizadas se semejaban al pelo de Doumyouji.

— Ahora... hic... mas te vale tratar bien a Tsukushi, ¿mmkay? Asegúrate de que ella tome clases de Yoga ¡o le darán muchos calambres! Y si la obligas a hacer algo que ella no quiera, te golpearé tan fuerte que tu cara será irreconocible —le dijo Tsubaki señalando autoritariamente a la planta.

— Joven ama —dijo Tama que estaba casi tan desorientada como Tsubaki — Ese no es el joven maestro, el está aquí — mientras decía esto ella empujaba a una sumisa Tsubaki hacia Tsukushi.

— ¿Qué le pasó a ti cara, Tsukasa? — preguntó Tsubaki agarrando la cara de Tsukushi — ¿Cómo es que te pareces tanto a Tsukushi?

— No soy Doumyouji —hipeó Tsukushi tratando de mantenerse en la realidad — ¿Por qué pellizcas mi cara, mamá? Usualmente me golpeas con un sartén o algo de la casa...

Aunque el plan de Tsubaki era que la fiesta durara toda la noche, las tres mujeres, principalmente las dos mayores, estaba tan borrachas que fue imposible seguirle.

Doumyouji les ordenó a algunos sirvientes que llevaran a Tsubaki y a Tama a sus habitaciones. Aunque Tsukushi estaba a punto de sucumbir a la inconsciencia todavía estaba lo suficientemente alerta para regresar a su habitación, algo que iba a hacer cuando Doumyouji la detuvo para hacerle la pregunta que antes no pudo hacerle.

— Vas a seguir, ¿no es así?

— ¿Seguir con qué?

— ¿Cómo es que no les dijiste a mi hermana y a Tama la verdad? Estuviste mucho tiempo a solas con ellas, así que pudiste habérselo dicho.



— No quería decepcionarlas, ella son la abuela y la hermana que nunca he tenido... quería hacerlas felices...

— ¿Planeas decírselos cuando estés sobria?

— ¿Qué es un sobrio? ¿Soba? ¿Se come?

— ¿Vas a seguir con esto?, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ma, ma, sí que has crecido Susumu!

Pensando que era su hermano, Tsukushi le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Doumyouji, sucumbiendo finalmente a la inconsciencia, colapsando instantáneamente. Fue una suerte que Doumyouji estuviera ahí y la atrapara antes de que ella se hiciese algún daño en la cabeza. Gentilmente él la cargó en sus brazos llevándola hasta su habitación. Ocasionalmente ella murmuraba extrañas palabras como: _Examen interno... y Estúpido... Doumyouji..._

Pero el no la estaba escuchando, más bien estaba satisfecho. El podría decir que eso era un sí, a pesar de que ella dijera otra cosa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tsukushi despertó un poco cansada, pero más repuesta de los efectos del alcohol.

— Argh, ¿Qué sucedió ano...?

Y todo lo que sucedió le volvió a la mente... Tsubaki estaba borracha, Tama estaba borracha y ella estaba borracha. Doumyouji no estaba borracho. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la terraza y que Doumyouji le estaba diciendo algo antes de que se desmayara. ¿Entonces como llegó hasta ahí?

_¡Doumyouji me trajo!_

Ella sintió sus ropas y miró hacia abajo para confirmarlo.

_¡Pijamas! Eso quiere decir... quiere decir... ¿que Doumyouji cambió mi uniforme por pijamas?_

Ella sintió como su cara se volvía intensamente roja cuando tocaron la puerta, ella fue a contestar. Era la persona que menos quería ver esa mañana... Doumyouji.

— ¡ERES TÚ! —gritó ella señalándolo con el dedo

— Es de mala educación señalar a las personas —dijo Doumyouji — ¿Ni siguiera le das los buenos días a la persona que tuvo que llevar algo tan pesado de un extremo a otro de la casa?

— ¡TÚ! Acaso me... me... — Tsukushi se detuvo, sin poder terminar la oración.

— ¿Te desnudé? — probó Doumyouji — Si, lo hice. ¿O que acaso piensas que tus pijamas se te pusieron por arte de magia?

La quijada de Tsukushi cayó hasta el suelo y rápidamente en un movimiento auto protector puso sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si Doumyouji fuese a desnudarla nuevamente.

— Estaba bromeando —dijo Doumyouji medio exasperado y medio herido — No soy un pervertido, pero te diré algo... pensé mucho en si te cambiaba yo o si llamaba a una de las sirvientas, al final decidí que fuera la sirvienta, y lamento mi decisión.

— ¡Como sea! —intervino Tsukushi antes de que el se lamentara aún mas. Cambio de tema — ¿Dónde están Tsubaki y Tama?

— Aún están durmiendo, bueno, por lo menos Tama aún lo está, Nee-chan tiene una gran resaca y está descansando, pero bueno, vine a decirte que te cambiaras.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritó Tsukushi _¿Acaso ha venido a ver cómo me cambio?_

— No tienes que cambiarte enfrente a mi... si no quieres —Doumyouji le leyó la mente — De hecho, _no tienes_ que cambiarte si _no quieres_. Te ves muy linda en _mi_ pijama.

Tsukushi se ruborizó, no era de extrañar que fueran tan grandes

En ese momento, Doumyouji no pudo resistirse y la abrazó, el pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella en un gesto protector.

— Como sea, cámbiate. No podemos permitir que en la calle te tropieces con mi pijama —le susurró en los cabellos — Vamos a ir de compras, te esperaré en el vestíbulo.



— No necesito que me compres, ni Gucci, ni Prada, ni cualquier otra cosa —murmuró Tsukushi

— ¿Quién dijo que te iba a comprar eso — rió el quedamente — Vamos a comprar algo más importante, vamos a comprar cosas nocturnas

— ¿Querrás decir maternal, como ropa de bebe? ¿Una cuna? —dijo Tsukushi — Eso es un desperdicio de dinero... especialmente si no vamos a tener un bebe para esas cosas.

— Vamos a comprarte una tripita

— ¿UNA TRIPITA? —exclamó Tsukushi moviéndose hacia atrás

— Si —suspiró Doumyouji — Solo apresúrate, los otros están esperando. No... de hecho, no quiero que te apresures. Quiero que te quedes en mis brazos por siempre.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	7. El F4 va de compras

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

By Panners

Capitulo Siete: El F4 va de compras.

* * *

— Aquí estamos.

Tsukushi y Doumyouji habían llegado a una zona de tiendas en un distrito de mediana calidad. Al parecer no era nada especial, no había marcas caras, ninguna cadena de tiendas, solo negocios pequeños. Tsukushi encontró bastante extraño ver a Doumyouji en un lugar donde usualmente iban plebeyos.

Caminaron por un tiempo por el lugar, Doumyouji parecía que buscaba algo ya que fruncía el ceño al mirar los letreros de las tiendas. Finalmente él encontró la que buscaba, era una tienda de ropa con un frente polvoriento y Rui, Nishikaido y Mimasaka esperaban afuera por ellos. En el letrero que estaba encima se podía leer _«Tienda de disfraces Tomoyo Daidouji, Pre hecho y fabricado bajo pedido. Clientes que necesiten información son bienvenidos»_

— Bien —dijo Mimasaka — Esta es la dirección que me dijo Shigeru. No entiendo como ella compra en un sitio tan poco elegante.

— ¿Vamos a comprar una barriga en una tienda de disfraces? —dijo Tsukushi

— Dime en donde puedes encontrar otro lugar en el que puedas comprar un vientre falso, genio —dijo Nishikaido



—No le dijiste a Shigeru que Tsukushi pretende estar embarazada, ¿no es así? —dijo Rui

— No —dijo con orgullo Mimasaka — ¿Recuerdan que este es un secreto que juramos mantener solo entre nosotros? Solo le dije que necesitaba encontrar un disfraz de pirata, para una fiesta de disfraces que mi novia estaba preparando y le pregunté a ella donde compra sus trajes. Estaba tan feliz de decirme, así que me dijo que esta era la mejor de todas.

— Se ve tan anticuada —dijo Nishikaido desdeñoso

— No juzguen a un libro por su tapa —dijo Tsukushi defendiendo todo lo que era bueno y común.

Uno a uno entraron por la estrecha puerta. Una campanita indicó su presencia y el encargado, un sencillo hombre de mediana edad, los miró desde detrás del mostrador donde, aparentemente estaba arreglando un elaborado chaleco.

— Hola —saludó Mimasaka — Estamos buscando un traje

— ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó el encargado

Tsukushi estaba segura de que se anotarían un hit. Seguramente, ellos no irían a decir que querían comprar un vientre falso para engañar a la mujer que tenia la economía de Japón en sus manos, Doumyouji Kaede, y hacerle creer que una adolecente estaba embarazada.

— Queremos comprar disfraces para una escena de nacimiento

— ¿Los reyes magos, los pastores o los ángeles?

— Umm —dijo Mimasaka, realmente no había pensado mucho en eso

— Los reyes magos — respondió Nishikaido rápidamente — También queremos disfraces de María y José.

— ¿Son para ustedes o los están ordenando para alguien más?

— Para nosotros —dijo Rui — ¿Tiene algo en existencia, en este momento?

— Por supuesto que no, aún faltan aproximadamente ocho meses para navidad. Dudo mucho que haya alguna orden de disfraces para nacimiento

— Bueno, verá —dijo Doumyouji arrogantemente — Es para una obra de teatro que nuestra escuela presentará a final de año y hemos querido preparar todo antes de tiempo.

— ¿Ocho meses antes? Que chicos tan responsables son. Lamento decírselos pero no tenemos esos disfraces en este momento. Pero siempre puedo hacérselos.

— Eso estaría bien —dijo Mimasaka rápidamente — ¿Tiene algún accesorio en existencia? Como, ya sabe...

— ...un vientre para nuestra María — finalizó torpemente Nishikaido por suerte. Sin embargo, el encargado no notó nada.

— Podría ser... ya que no es específicamente un disfraz navideño. ¿Es para la chica?

— Si

— Un momento —el encargado hasta la trastienda, y regresó con una larga y fea panza plástica de color azul.

— Ésta es la única que tenemos de su talla —dijo el hombre

— ¿No tiene algo... uhmm... más realista? —preguntó Doumyouji

— ¿En... ya sabe, su color de piel? —preguntó Nishikaido

— ¿Y... tal vez, que se ajuste el tamaño? —añadió Mimasaka expectante.

_Aunque quieran una barriga lo más realista posible, no deberían ser tan obvios_, pensó Tsukushi

— ¿Por qué necesitan un vientre ajustable para una escena de nacimiento? No creo que hayan muchos cambios llegado el momento del nacimiento —dijo el encargado mirándolos sospechosamente, para ser un mero accesorio de una obra de teatro, ellos eran demasiado específicos— No es para una escena de nacimiento, ¿no es así? Lo han pedido fuera de época y han sido bastantes específicos para lo que sería un simple accesorio. Ahora, ¿para qué es en realidad?

— Es para... —murmuró Tsukushi. Realmente quería decirle que era para engañar a la madre de alguien, pero si lo hacía, eso tiraría sus esfuerzos por el caño.

— Es para un video pornográfico —dijo Rui solemnemente mientras las mandíbulas de todos caían en proporciones anatómicamente imposibles.

La manera en que lo dijo, con un tono tan sombrío y el hecho de que lo dijera con una cara de póker dejó a los demás sin palabras. Hasta al encargado se le desencajó la mandíbula por la brutal honestidad de Rui.

— Lamento mucho que lo hayamos engañado... verá tenía miedo que se negara a vendérmela si sabía que era para un video de clasificación X. Soy el director, y estos son mi productor y diseñador de vestuario —dijo el señalando a Mimasaka y Nishikaido respectivamente y percatándose de que Doumyouji lo miraba molesto por no haberle dado ningún título añadió — Y este es mi actor principal. Ahora ya sabe por qué necesitamos que sea lo más realista posible. Necesitamos que tenga el mismo color de piel que esta señorita, la cual será la actriz principal de la película —continuó Rui en un muy serio y profesional tono, señalando a Tsukushi — Sería maravilloso que pudiera ser ajustable, ya que vamos a hacer tres videos, uno por cada trimestre. Por eso necesitamos que sea capaz de cambiar el tamaño de su vientre.

Tsukushi quiso protestar, pero se había quedado completamente sin palabras. No podía creer que el haya dicho eso, esa era el tipo de idea desquiciada que los otros tres llegaban a tener. Ella estaba completamente avergonzada y sabía que su cara estaba totalmente roja. Rui la había convertido en una actriz porno. Debido a eso Doumyouji estaba teniendo unos pensamientos pervertidos ya que su cara estaba completamente roja y estaba luchando con una hemorragia nasal.

— Va a tener que encargar una —dijo el encargado profundamente avergonzado por haber sido arrastrado a esa conversación — Venga conmigo.

El los condujo a la trastienda, donde tomó el color de Tsukushi con una paleta, luego tomó algunas medidas mientras murmuraba para si «_Estos chicos de hoy en día...»_ y «_Fetiches extraños»_. Entonces se registró la orden, se negoció un precio y se hizo el pago y se dieron las instrucciones de recoger la orden en siete días (Nishikaido urgió al encargado de darle prioridad, debido a que la producción de la película estaba estancada)

* * *

Fiel a su palabra la barriga estuvo lista en siete días. Tsukushi y Doumyouji regresaron, para que ella se la probara. Era una barriga inflable que se 

amarraba por detrás y por los hombros. Estaba cubierta por un material que asemejaba tanto la textura como el color de la piel y se ajustaba perfectamente a su estomago. El tamaño y la forma se ajustaban a través del ombligo de la barriga y era increíblemente ligera para algo tan grande que se llenaba con aire.

— Pareces una diosa —murmuró Doumyouji ruborizado que se había quedado mirando a Tsukushi que tenia puesta la barriga y se inspeccionaba en el espejo.

— Parece muy realista —dijo Tsukushi sorprendida por el trabajo del encargado.

— Es para un film, así que hice lo mejor que pude — dijo el encargado por un lado con admiración y por el otro con exasperación por su creación.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Doumyouji — Aquí tiene un pago extra por tan excelente trabajo y cumplir con el plazo.

El sacó su chequera y escribió algo en ella antes de pasarle el cheque a él. Los ojos del encargado se desorbitaron al ver la considerable propina que acababa de recibir.

Se despidieron del vendedor y llevando la caja de la barriga bajo su brazo (Tsukushi no la iba a usar en la calle), Doumyouji se giró hacia Tsukushi y dijo:

— ¡Un gran paso en el plan, un paso gigante para el futuro!

— Quieres decir... ¿Un pequeño paso para un hombre, un salto gigantesco para la Humanidad?

— Si, la misma cosa — resopló Doumyouji — ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

— No tengo mucho dinero —dijo Tsukushi — No me pagan hasta el próximo jueves.

— Yo invito. No tienes que preocuparte por pagar —dijo Doumyouji un poco molesto por su reticencia en dejarlo pagar a él.

— Solo no elijas un lugar muy caro —dijo Tsukushi — O no iré

— Está bien, está bien, como sea, pero yo elijo ¿ok? No quiero comer comida de pobre

— ¿No vas a dejar el paquete?

Mi chofer no vendrá hasta dentro de tres horas —dijo Doumyouji, pero de repente él se detuvo y estiró una mano para detener a Tsukushi también.

— ¡Espera un segundo!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tsukushi sorprendida

— ¿Cómo voy a llevar esto a mi casa? ¡Demonios! —dijo Doumyouji frunciendo el ceño — No hay un lugar donde pueda esconder esto, los sirvientes limpian cada hincón y piedra...

— ¿No será… rincón y grieta? —dijo Tsukushi.

— ¡...y si encuentran esto, definitivamente le reportarán algo tan sospechoso a Tama! ¡Entonces ella se va a dar cuenta, luego mi hermana se enterará y entonces madre lo sabrá! —continuó Doumyouji ignorándola, el se veía mas y mas preocupado — ¡Lo que es peor, sabrán que esto es una bomba y dispondrán de ella!

— Sabes, siempre podemos esconderla en casa de alguien más — le dijo Tsukushi

— ¡Es cierto, podemos! —dijo Doumyouji dándose cuenta de que era cierto — Uhmmm... ¿en dónde?

— ¿En casa de algunos de los demás? Quiero decir, no puedes esconderlo precisamente en mi casa, es demasiado pequeña, además no quieres que mis padres se enteren.

— Buena idea —el sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Rui primero, explicándole la situación.

— Me gustaría, Tsukasa —replicó Rui — ¿Pero no crees que mi casa es muy antigua? No tengo ningún lugar donde esconder eso, además, creo que esa cosa es demasiado realista, y no quiero tenerla en el medio de mi habitación donde pueda verla...

— Entonces es un no

Doumyouji trató con Nishikaido

— En mi casa tengo una bodega, pero los sirvientes la limpian. No quiero que ellos le digan a mi madre que he adquirido algún extraño fetiche de mujer embarazada.

Ésta era su última opción. Doumyouji llamo a Mimasaka y le explicó lo desesperada que era la situación para él.

— Bueno, supongo que si puedes guardarlo en mi casa. Mi madre se fue de vacaciones a Europa con mis hermanas por unos meses, así que el lugar es todo mío. Puedes dejarlo en su Chalet, los sirvientes no lo tocan a menos que se les ordene. Es el lugar privado de mi madre, donde le gusta hacer de todo y nadie va ahí ya que a ella no le gusta que se lo estropeen.

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces puedo dejarlo en tu casa?

— Si, supongo

— Akira, si estuvieras aquí, te besaría

— Por favor no. Como sea, ¿te puedo llamar después? ahora estoy con mi novia. Solo ven a dejar el paquete en la noche, ¡Bye!

— ¡Sí! —dijo Doumyouji cerrando su celular y lanzándolo al aire triunfal — ¡Todo resuelto! ¡Hora de comer!

Caminaron por la zona de tiendas, buscando un restaurante que cumpliera con los estándares de Doumyouji. Fue cuando, en su búsqueda de algo para comer, al pasar por un puesto de periódicos notaron el titular de un periódico grande que decía en letras negras y gigantes

HEREDERO DOMYOUJI AUNCIA NACIMIENTO DE NIÑO

Acciones alcanzan el más alto record de cotización

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	8. Escándalo Sexual

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

By Onkiu

Capítulo ocho: Escándalo Sexual

* * *

HEREDERO DOMYOUJI ANUNCIA NACIMIENTO DE NIÑO

Acciones alcanzan el más alto record de cotización

_La familia Doumyouji está próxima a tener una nueva adición al círculo familiar, anunció esta mañana un vocero de __Domyouji Enterprises. Doumyouji Tsukasa, heredero de Domyouji Enterprises, espera tener un hijo con su amor de niñez Makino Tsukushi. Aunque los dos aún son estudiantes de la Eitoku Gakuen, se rumorea que la señorita Makino dejará de estudiar para hacerse cargo del bebe. _

_Tras el anuncio de que las Acciones de Domyouji Enterprises se hayan disparado, el impacto a largo plazo que tendrá el niño en la economía es aún desconocido..._

El resto del artículo continuaba con un análisis del impacto que el anuncio de este nacimiento podría tener en la economía y el mercado de valores. Tsukushi no tuvo valor de seguir leyendo, ya que estaba lleno de errores y estaba basado solo en rumores. En primera, ella estaba segura de que no era el amor de niñez de Doumyouji y en segunda, ella no había pensado en dejar de estudiar.

— ¡¿Qué porquería es esta?!—gritó Doumyouji. El ojeó los otros encabezados, y para su horror, hablaban de la misma cosa, el anuncio sobre el «nacimiento» de su hijo.

_LA MAYOR ALZA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS DE LAS ACCIONES DOUMYOUJI_

_EL BEBE DOUMYOUJI REALZA LA ECONOMÍA_

_DOUMYOUJI EN LAS NUBES POR SU BEBE_

— ¡Demonios! ¿Quién lo reveló? ¡Si fue alguno de ellos, juro que los mataré! —gritó Doumyouji completamente furioso. Con su hambre ahora olvidada, compró todos los periódicos y revistas que hablaban sobre el tema. Ahora inmovilizado por el por el peso de los diarios y de la caja de la barriga que habían comprado, se sentaron en la acera a leerlos. Doumyouji ni siquiera se quejó cuando Tsukushi le trajo una hamburguesa que había comprado en un vendedor callejero.

Para el momento en que el chofer pasó a búscalos, ellos ya habían leído tres cuartas partes de todo el material. Aunque ya habían pasado tres horas desde que se encontró con esto, el tiempo no había apaciguado su ira. Cuando llegaron a la gran mansión de Mimasaka, estaba tan lívido que siguió derecho ignorando el saludo del mayordomo. Con una falsa barriga en un brazo y una Tsukushi con periódicos en el otro, el hizo una espectacular entrada en el salón donde los F3 se habían reunido a petición de él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tsukasa? —preguntó Rui sin sentirse asombrado por la espectacular entrada de Doumyouji. Siempre lo hacía, desde que era un niño cuando demandaba la atención de todo el mundo, él sabía que era un maestro en el arte de la apariencia.



— ¡Sabes muy bien lo que pasa! —exclamó Doumyouji. El tiró la falsa barriga (que estaba protegida en la caja) al suelo, lanzó a Tsukushi al sofá y esperó a que alguien le preguntara que pasaba.

— Apresúrate amigo —dijo Nishikaido bostezando — Debido a tu «Crisis Urgente» tuve que cancelar a una de mis novias, si lo resuelves pronto, es posible que aún pueda salir con ella.

— ¡Esto es lo que sucede! —Doumyouji dejó lo mejor para el final. Dramáticamente tiró el paquete de periódicos que aún llevaba en sus brazos en la mesa de centro de Mimasaka, de modo que hiciera un gran ruido sordo. Aunque era una mesa de Jacaranda, muy duradera, esta crujió y se inclinó un poco debido al peso.

— ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué es esto? —Mimasaka tomó uno de los artículos — Doumyouji Tsukasa, el joven heredero de Domyouji Enterprises pronto se convertirá en padre, anunció esta mañana un vocero de la familia Doumyouji. Amigos cercanos a la familia declaran que el joven heredero está feliz por la noticia. Una fuente cercana a la familia, que no desea ser nombrada...

— Okay, un momento —palmeó Doumyouji — ¿Quién de ustedes lo hizo?

— Yo no lo hice —corearon Rui, Mimasaka y Nishikaido simultáneamente.

— Uno de ustedes lo hizo —susurró Doumyouji peligrosamente tronando sus nudillos indicándoles que obviamente los golpearía a todos si ninguno tomaba la responsabilidad.

— Tsukasa, ahí dice «anunció un vocero de la familia Doumyouji» —dijo Rui razonablemente — ¿Acaso parecemos voceros de la familia Doumyouji?

— Usa tu cerebro, genio —dijo Nishikaido — ¿Íbamos a querer nosotros que tu madre se enterara tan rápido y empezara a hacer sus investigaciones, cuando aún no hemos pulido nuestro plan?

— ¿Quién más sabe sobre el supuesto embarazo de Makino, que tenga el poder para que un portavoz de la familia Doumyouji lo anunciara a los medios de comunicación?

— ¡Si, eso es! ¡Rayos! ¡Se quien lo hizo!

— ¿Quién? —dijo Tsukushi — No será...



— Si, si es —dijo Doumyouji — ¡Maldición! ¡Es Nee-chan! ¡Ella lo hizo! ¡La única persona dentro de la familia Doumyouji que sabe de esto aparte de mi es Nee-chan!

— ¡Wow, buen trabajo Einstein! —dijo Nishikaido sarcásticamente. Que estaba muy herido porque su querido amigo Tsukasa hubiese pensado que el pudiera caer tan bajo — Estoy feliz de ver que tus poderes de Lógica y Deducción aún funcionen, después de diecisiete años de hibernación.

— Viéndolo así, todo encaja —dijo Mimasaka razonablemente — En primera, ella no sabe que nosotros no queríamos que tu madre se enterara tan pronto, así que piensa que te hace un favor al anunciarlo a los medios de comunicación.

— Me voy a casa —dijo Doumyouji repentinamente

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Hombre, estaba seguro que perdería mi tiempo por tu estúpida «crisis» —dijo Nishikaido — ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

— Hay algo que tengo que discutir con mi _querida_ Nee-chan — señalo la caja que antes, por su berrinche, había tirado — Esa es la caja que contiene el falso vientre, ¿puedes esconderla en algún sitio Akira?

— En la casita de mami —dijo Mimasaka felizmente — Woops, quiero decir el Chalet de mi madre.

Tsukushi estaba a punto de reírse de Mimasaka por su repentino lapsus infantil cuando Doumyouji la tomó por la mano llevándola de regreso a la limosina. Se quedaron en la mansión solo cinco minutos más antes de irse nuevamente.

Tsukushi no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el agarró su mano. Era tan cálida y segura, aún como su novia, ella era muy consciente del hecho de que pocas veces se habían agarrado de las manos, algo que, después de todo, una pareja normal haría, aunque no era como si los demás tuvieran una poderosa mujer presionando e interfiriendo con su relación.

En el corto camino de regreso a casa, dentro del coche, Doumyouji había seguido murmurando maldiciones. El estaba bastante furioso, había asustado al chofer al decirle que aumentara la velocidad, y cuando llegó casa gritó en el vestíbulo, acusador:

— ¡DÓNDE ESTA ELLA!



— ¿Dónde está quien?

Tama había aparecido de algún lado, posiblemente salió de la sombra de alguno de los muchos pasillos que conducían al vestíbulo, en cualquier caso hizo que tanto Doumyouji como Tsukushi saltaran.

— ¡Esa estúpida mujer! — Tama no estaba segura de estaba contestando a su pregunta o si la estaba llamando estúpida por asustarlo

— Se refiere a Tsubaki-san —explicó Tsukushi

— Joven Maestro — rió Tama quedamente caminando despacio a su alrededor — Si está buscando a la joven ama, ella está en la sala de estar del ala oeste.

— Vamos —murmuró Doumyouji agarrando otra vez la mano de Tsukushi llevándola a través de un laberinto de salones y pasillos a gran velocidad. Finalmente llegaron a un salón, que Tsukushi asumió, era la sala de estar del ala oeste. Y en una demostración de cólera, Doumyouji estrelló las puertas. Tsubaki bajó su taza de té tranquilamente y los miró con curiosidad.

— ¡TÚ, MUJER ESTÚPIDA! —empezó el — ¿Por qué demonios le di...?

— ¡Cuidado a quien le dices estúpida! —exclamó Tsubaki furiosa golpeándolo. El cómo se levantó ella de su asiento y a la distancia que estaba golpeó a Doumyouji fue un misterio para Tsukushi.

— ¡Lo siento, Nee-chan! —dijo Tsukushi como si fuera su culpa que estuvieran discutiendo. Lamentó el no haberlo detenido.

— No te preocupes, Tsukushi... este chico necesita que le metan algo de sentido común.

— Nee-chan —jadeó Doumyouji desde abajo del pie de ella. Tsubaki lo estaba pisando en la cabeza. — ¿Por qué... —el iba a preguntarle por qué anunció lo del nacimiento, pero decidió castigarla por otros motivos — ¡...anunciaste, así como así , el nacimiento a nuestros periódicos rivales!

— Ese no es tu asunto — dijo bruscamente — Creo que es mejor para todo el mundo compartir esta maravillosa noticia que solo mantenerla dentro de Doumyouji Media Holdings



— ¿Doumyouji Media Holdings? —preguntó Tsukushi, ella no se esperaba que las empresas Doumyouji se hubieran expandido hacia los medios.

— Oh, sí. Yo soy la directora de Doumyouji Media. Tenemos revistas como Margaret, pero nuestra división de medios es solo una pequeña porción de Doumyouji Enterprise —dijo Tsubaki despreocupadamente, restándole importancia mientras agitaba su mano.

_¿Una pequeña porción?_ pensó Tsukushi _¿No son ellos los que controlan el setenta por ciento de los medios de comunicación del país?_

Tsukushi estaba completamente en shock por el hecho de que Tsubaki pudiera llamarlo pequeña porción.

— Para tu información, Tsukasa —continuó Tsubaki ignorando el grito de dolor de Doumyouji — He organizado para los dos una entrevista en nuestra revista _Maternidad Hoy_. Así que antes de que empieces a llamarme traidora, piensa en que les estoy consiguiendo una entrevista en una de nuestras mejores revistas. Usar a nuestros rivales para promocionar la entrevista es una cosa, pero darle la exclusiva es otra. ¿Está bien para ti, Tsukushi querida?

— Ehh... —empezó Tsukushi, a fin de cuentas ella no estaba segura de hacer esa entrevista.

Pero Tsubaki nuevamente la ignoró. Sus manos estaban unidas y una expresión soñadora surcaba su cara. Ella había olvidado que aún estaba sobre su hermano menor.

— ¿No es maravilloso? Creo que es el momento de que mi pequeña Tsukushi haga su debut como futuro miembro de la familia Doumyouji...

El hecho de que Tsukushi no se hubiese casado Doumyouji parecería habérsele escapado.

— ...fue muy difícil decidir en qué revista mostrar primero a Tsukushi. ¿Tal vez, en una de modas, en una de celebridad adolescente o en una de padres? — suspiró dramáticamente Tsubaki para sí misma — Esto determinaría su reputación, así que para estar segura decidí que fuera en una revista de padres y así poner a Tsukushi como un modelo de madre y evitar que sea blanco de chismes...

— ¡Nee-chan! —exclamó Doumyouji — ¿Terminaste? — ¡Sigues parada sobre mi!

— Oh, sí —Tsubaki le quitó el pie de la cabeza, y regresó a la realidad desde su mundo de sueños de preparar a Tsukushi para formar parte de la familia Doumyouji, algo que siempre estaba bajo la atención de los medios — Como sea, la entrevista es para mañana a la una de la tarde, en el 27º piso del Complejo de Doumyouji's Media. Los estarán esperando, solo pregunten por el editor, su nombre es Laguna Liore.

* * *

Aunque Tsubaki había dicho que era buena idea, nuevamente Tsukushi se encontró siendo arrastrada por los demás. Ella estaba en la recepción de las oficinas de Maternidad Hoy, esperando a que el editor los recibiera. Doumyouji no tuvo más que decir quién era para que la recepcionista corriera despavorida por el editor.

Segundos después, el editor, Laguna Liore, regresó con una muy nerviosa recepcionista detrás de él.

— ¡Señor Doumyouji! Debo decir que estoy muy emocionado de conocer finalmente al heredero de Domyouji Enterprises. Mi nombre es Laguna Liore —dijo el agarrando la mano de Doumyouji sacudiéndola tan violentamente que Tsukushi se sorprendió que no se la haya arrancado — Esta es Rita Sukita, la que los entrevistará. Ella es...

— Encantada de conocerlo, absolutamente encantada, — dijo Rita quitando a Laguna de su camino y tomando la mano de Doumyouji agitándola vigorosamente — Ah, y a la hermosa señora también. ¿Cómo esta? —sin esperar a la respuesta de Tsukushi, ni el hecho de que ella le corrigiera que no era la _señora_ de Doumyouji, ella procedió a tomarle la mano a Tsukushi y agitarla fuertemente — Por favor, por aquí.

Realmente no fue necesario que ella les pidiera que la siguieran ya que los agarró del brazo y agresivamente los arrastró por los pasillos hasta una habitación pequeña. Sin embargo, antes de que entraran ella metió la cabeza dentro de una oficina y exclamó:

— Bozo, trae la cámara

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en unas confortables butacas alrededor de una mesa de café. La recepcionista les trajo café y Rita inició el ataque.

— Bien, ¿Les importaría si uso una grabadora para la entrevista? No quiero perder ningún detalle y ya saben cómo es la mente.

— Umm, bueno... —empezó Tsukushi, pero de cualquier manera Rita sacó una libreta y un lapicero y accionó el botón de grabar.

— Okay, para empezar díganme algo de ustedes mismos. La parte de ustedes que el público no conoce. De hecho, hagámoslo más interesante, preséntense el uno al otro.

Tsukushi se puso nerviosa. Realmente no estaba acostumbra da a este tipo de situaciones, de hecho era la primera vez que era entrevistada.

— Bueno —comenzó Doumyouji suavemente. El estaba acostumbrado a esto, después de todo desde su nacimiento había estado bajo el foco de los medios — Fue amor a primera vista...

_Apuesto a que lo fue para ti,_ pensó Tsukushi_, de mi parte, ciertamente fue todo lo contrario... _

— ...de parte de ella, por supuesto. En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en mí se enamoró perdidamente de mi increíble atractivo. Yo por supuesto, pensé que ella era solo una plebeya.

— ¿QUÉ? — gritó Tsukushi — Eso es una sarta de mentiras. La verdad es, que desde el momento en que nos conocimos el siempre estuvo abusando de mi. Lo odiaba. Por supuesto que lo odiaba. El me asechó primero e hizo de mi vida un infierno, como si yo me fuera a enamorar se ese monstruo.

_Por lo menos estoy diciendo la verdad_

Rita Sukita solo levantó sus cejas antes las contradictorias respuestas

— Continúen

— Pero, poco después, sus travesuras me conquistaron. Siempre tuve para ella un lugar tierno en mi corazón.

— Después de conocernos, el seguía intimidándome cada vez mas y envió a todos los grupos rabiosos de la escuela detrás de mí.

Tsukushi estaba cada vez más molesta, por la cantidad de estupideces que Doumyouji decía para hacerse pasar por santo. Sonaba más bien como si él hubiese reaccionado a ella, más de lo que ella a él.



— Vaya, es muy interesante que las dos partes tengan unos puntos de vista tan diferentes. La belleza esta seguramente en los ojos de quien la mira, ——dijo Rita Sukita, escribiendo furiosamente en su libreta — Ahora, ¿Cómo se describirían el uno al otro? Como dije, preséntenme el uno al otro.

— Makino siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, quiero decir, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Aunque al principio era un amor no correspondido, lento, pero seguro, yo me fui enamorando. Makino puede ser una ordinaria pobretona, que no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada, pero tiene unos espectaculares movimientos de artes marciales. Ella es valiente, no es pretenciosa y protege a sus amigos, mientras en el exterior es ordinara su interior es auténtico. Ella no es como las otras chicas que he conocido, que son falsas tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Tsukushi se sorprendió por su repentino cambio de estrategia, pero eso no quería decir que dejaría ir tan fácilmente el hecho de que él hubiera distorsionado a verdad.

— Doumyouji fue el que se enamoró primero de mí, yo lo odiaba totalmente. El era un imbécil que vivía fastidiándome y creía que el dinero le permitía hacer todo lo que quisiera, incluso controlar la escuela. Hasta los profesores tuvieron que someterse a sus caprichos y a los de sus amigos. Quiero decir, ¿Qué tipo de escuela es controlada por cuatro estudiantes más que por sus profesores? Pero aunque tiene tendencias violentas, es egoísta, no es capaz de utilizar frases complejas correctamente y disfruta de usar su estatus, su poder y su dinero para intimidar a la gente, el se preocupa por aquellos le importan, pero _solo_ por los que le importan.

Tsukushi se sentía más que satisfecha por su venganza.

— Oh, es muy interesante. Ahora, ¿Qué piensan de la paternidad? ¿Un desafío? ¿Un obstáculo, tal vez? Especialmente para ti, tu futuro como cabeza de Domyouji Enterprises estaría en juego, si decides hacerte cargo de tener un hijo en vez de tomar el mando — la pluma de Rita Sukita oscilaba peligrosamente sobre su libreta.

Tsukushi estuvo muy tentada a decir, ¿Niño? ¿Qué niño? !Todo ha sido mentira!, pero decidió quedarse callada.

— No voy a permitir que mi hijo pase toda su niñez siendo atendido por una meretriz...

— Quiere decir institutriz — añadió Tsukushi amablemente — Como puedes ver el dinero no puede comprar tu vocabulario.



— ...así fue mi infancia y por supuesto que no voy a permitir que mi hijo pase por lo mismo que yo pasé. El será criado por sus padres.

— Ya veo. ¿Ahora, planean tener un matrimonio tradicional para fortalecer sus lazos como una familia o piensan, como una pareja joven posmoderna que los lazos van más allá de las fronteras... oh por favor excusen mi juego de palabras... que firmar un papel?

— ¡Por supuesto que nos vamos a casar! —exclamó Doumyouji — Será algo sagrado y simbólico que marcará a Makino como mi princesa y a mí como su príncipe. Así todo el mundo sabrá que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, si no es así no tendría sentido que estuviéramos juntos.

La entrevista continuó con Rita Sukita haciéndoles preguntas de cómo ellos planeaban criar a su hijo, ¿al estilo de vida de Doumyouji o al de su madre una persona obsesionada con la supervivencia? Tsukushi le dio una vaga respuesta, algo como que ella haría que el niño los entendiera a ambos.

Fue en ese momento que Rita Sukita hizo una pregunta que Tsukushi no se esperaba.

— Existe el rumor de que eras una antigua actriz porno que trabajaba bajo el seudónimo «Barbie Pechugona», ¿Podrías explicar eso?

— ¡Que dem...! — exclamó Tsukushi. _¡Maldito seas, Rui!_

— ¡No, no lo es! —exclamó Doumyouji acaloradamente como si hubiese sido a el que le dijeron que era una antigua actriz porno y lo hubiesen llamando Barbie Pechugona — ¡No tengo ningún interés en ese tipo de mujeres! No me _vuelva_ a insultar de esa forma. La próxima vez que vuelva a decir algo tan estúpido, la estrangularé.

Rita Sukita se veía muy sorprendía, al ver como Doumyouji defendía un rumor que no tenía nada que ver con él.

— De hecho, ella fue astronauta —continuó Doumyouji vehementemente — NO una actriz porno.

Tsukushi se preguntó cómo diablos pensó él que ese invento podría corregir su antigua profesión como actriz porno. Era completamente ilógico. Incluso, Rita estuvo a punto de preguntarle si _realmente_ ella había sido astronauta, pero al final decidió tomarlo como un hecho.



— Para tu información, estúpida — finalizó Doumyouji de manera triunfante — ¿Te parece que Makino tiene tanto pecho como para ser llamada «Pechugona»? Tsukushi sintió como si hubiese sido pisoteada por un camión.

Mientras la entrevista seguía, habían mas y mas preguntas sobre el bebe, el amor, el efecto que el niño tendría en la economía, pero principalmente eran más sobre la relación entre ellos dos. Ella supuso que eso era lo que más le interesaba a los lectores.

Finalmente llegó Bozo, el fotógrafo, y Rita Sukita los organizó en diferentes posiciones para tomar algunas fotografías. Ella les dijo que iba a haber una para la portada y otras en diferentes posiciones que acompañarían al texto. Muchas de ellas eran en un abrazo intimo, en unas Doumyouji tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, en otras ellos se abrazaban por la cintura mientras Doumyouji la sostenía de manera protectora, en otra él la llevaba a cuestas.

Finalmente, para alivio de Tsukushi, la entrevista terminó. Rita Sukita tomó sus notas, se despidió de ellos con apretón de manos efusivo, gritó dramáticamente cuan excitante había sido el tener la oportunidad de entrevistarlos, lamentando el hecho de que la entrevista fuera muy corta y el como esperaba poder entrevistarlos en el futuro. Antes de que ella pudiera lamentarse aún mas, ellos de despidieron de ella y el editor y lograron escapar del denso ambiente de la oficina.

La entrevista fue tan desalentadora que a Tsukushi no le quedaron deseos de hacer ninguna otra.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, la escuela había estallado nuevamente en una ola de chismes y especulaciones sobre su relación con Doumyouji. No estaba segura por qué, pero, es que ¿acaso no se cansaban de hablar de ellos? No había nada nuevo que decir, o ¿es que no tenían suficiente con lo del supuesto bebe?

Fue más tarde en clase de matemáticas que ella supo la razón detrás de esta nueva ola de interés, cada estudiante de la escuela, los cuales ninguno era padre, ni de crianza, estaban leyendo el ultimo numero de _Maternidad Hoy_.

Cuando ella estaba tomando nota de unas ecuaciones, Doumyouji irrumpió en la clase estrellando las puertas (como usualmente hacia estos días) y sin 

ningún problema interrumpió la clase. Tanto el profesor, como los estudiantes dejaron lo que hacían y se quedaron mirando al jefe del F4

— ¡Ma-ki-nooooooooo!— dijo él en voz cantarina, ignorando al resto de la clase que estalló en chillidos de «Doumiouji» (Mimasaka le enseño a ser mas romántico para que no ladrara «Makino» como si fuera una orden) — ¡Mira esto!

Y así, empujando a todos los que estaba en su camino, no que lo necesitara ya que todos se habían quitado de en medio, separándose como si del mar rojo se tratara. Y desde detrás de ella la envolvió con sus brazos. El tomó la revista que había traído y se la puso en la cara.

— ¿Qué demonios? —gritó Tsukushi.

Para resumirlo en una palabra ella fue simplemente **elevada** por la revista Maternidad Hoy que Doumyouji estaba agitando en su cara. En la portada estaba un titulo en letras gigantes... Makino Tsukushi - ESCÁNDALO SEXUAL. Acompañando a esto estaba una fotografía donde estaban ellos dos abrazados, las manos de ella en su cuello y las de él en su cintura.

Ella le quitó la revista y rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba el artículo. En este había varias fotos donde los dos estaban abrazados en varias posiciones, eso no era interesante, pero la historia, esa sí que captó su atención, particularmente algunos pedazos de la misma. Al parecer debido a que las respuestas de ella y de Doumyouji se contradecían, Rita Sukita había elaborado su propia y excitante versión de los hechos. Probablemente ni siquiera había utilizado las notas que había tomado en la entrevista.

_Doumyouji Tsukasa y Makino Tsukushi, la joven pareja más popular de Japón han dado mucho de qué hablar por todo el país con el anuncio del nacimiento de su hijo. Su relación siempre se ha visto envuelta en rumores y especulaciones, de luchas entre importantes miembros de la sociedad sobre la señorita Makino, como el incidente entre Akamasu Seinosuke y Doumyouji Tsukasa, y su marcada diferencia de clases sociales. Rita Sukita habla con ellos y encuentra a la verdadera pareja debajo de los rumores, su amor, su relación y su hijo._

_Doumyouji Tsukasa y Makino Tsukushi eran novios desde la niñez, separados el uno del otro porque el padre de ella no pudo mantener el estilo de vida de la ciudad y tuvieron que mudarse al campo. Pero, antes de separarse los dos hicieron la promesa de que cuando crecieran se volverían a encontrar en la Eitoku Gakuen._



Tsukushi no pudo evitar pensar si Rita Sukita había leído demasiado de Love Hina.

_Doumyouji fue un dulce y gentil caballero quien inmediatamente notó en Makino su calidez y amabilidad cuando ella regresó a Eitoku. Inmediatamente él la persiguió y una gran amistad surgió entre ellos, amistad que dio paso al amor, fue como si hubiese sido predestinado._

Nishikaido y Mimasaka encontraron el falso artículo particularmente divertido y durante el almuerzo no tuvieron escrúpulos en burlarse de ella, particularmente en la parte en la que Doumyouji era dulce, amable y protector y que eran una pareja predestinada. Por su parte Doumyouji estaba muy contento por la perspectiva que había tomado su relación.

_Fue cuando se anunció el embarazo de la señorita Makino que ellos solidificaron con su amor. Se prometieron el uno al otro criar a su hijo, sin la intervención de niñeras, aún cuando la riqueza de Doumyouji pueda permitírselo_

Tsukushi no puedo seguir leyendo, hasta Hanazawa Rui había estallado en carcajadas, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, cuando Mimasaka gritó «pareja predestinada» y Nishikaido cantaba una canción que decía algo como «amor de infancia»

Ella golpeó la mesa con sus manos y bruscamente dijo:

— Ya basta

— Perdón, Makino —rio Mimasaka — ¿Pero no se supone que debes de ser más cálida y amistosa?

— Vamos, chicos, déjenla tranquila —dijo Rui seriamente — Ella es el amor de la infancia de Doumyouji.

— Como sea —suspiró ella rodando los ojos. Si hasta Hanazawa Rui encontraba esto divertido, es porque era el fin del mundo — Me voy... no voy a seguir con esto. Adiós.

— Hey, Makino, ¿a dónde vas? —gritó Doumyouji sorprendido de que ella no esté furiosa por el articulo.

Ella lo ignoró, tomó su maletín y salió de la cafetería. No quería seguir escuchando más sobre esas empalagosas tonterías. Los estudiantes se abrieron como anteriormente lo habían hecho con Doumyouji, a ella le 

pareció que alguno de ellos creían que lo del articulo era verdad, que ellos eran novios desde la infancia ella pensó que ellos debería ser los primeros en saber, dado su historia de el intimidándola... seguramente, ellos sabían que no fue amor a primera vista.

Ella fue hacia la puerta principal y salió a la calle, algunos estudiantes también estaban dejando la escuela, ya que no tenían clases por la tarde. Repentinamente un carro se detuvo al lado de ella. Se parecía a uno de los autos de Doumyouji, pero no podía ser. El estaba en la cafetería, sin embargo, ¿el los habrá llamado?

En un rápido movimiento, tres hombres salieron y repentinamente la agarraron. Tsukushi gritó y forcejeó, ella se retorció, los pateó y los golpeó dejando caer su bolsa al piso en el proceso.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Suéltenme, maldi...!

Pero uno de los hombres le puso un pañuelo en la cara. Lentamente ella sintió como iba perdiendo la conciencia...

Rápidamente los tres hombres la metieron dentro del auto, y luego, se fueron rápidamente.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	9. La búsqueda de Tsukushi

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

El capítulo 9: La búsqueda de Tsukushi

* * *

— Quizás hemos ido demasiado lejos —dijo Rui, un poco preocupado.

— Makino parecía muy enojada —dijo Mimasaka.

— Pienso que deberías pedirle perdón por hacer tanto alboroto por el artículo —añadió Nishikaido — Lo agitaste frente a todo el mundo en la clase, jactándote de él, y hallándolo divertidísimo cuando ella pensó todo lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué debería ella de estar enojada? — exclamó Doumyouji — Cualquier otra chica estaría feliz de estar asociada conmigo en una publicación tan extendida. Ella volverá corriendo en cualquier momento.

Mimasaka rodó los ojos por la forma en que Doumyouji interpretaba el asunto.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? —rió Rui — Ella no es como las otras chicas

— ¿Cuántas veces ha huido ella de ti y ha vuelto en tus brazos? —resopló Nishikaido — Cero. Ninguna

— Más bien tú fuiste detrás de ella —dijo Mimasaka.

— Como sea. Ella volverá a mí.

Pero Doumyouji no sabía cuan equivocado estaba. Tsukushi no había vuelto corriendo, y él estaba muy preocupado por ella. Debido a la insistencia de Rui de que él debería buscar a Tsukushi y pedirle perdón, al fin aceptó.

— Está bien, está bien, la iré a buscar. Pero solo por esta vez

— Como sea —dijo Rui — Tú siempre la buscas. La sigues como un niño gordo sigue a un pastel.

Así que el F4 anduvo por toda la escuela, ojeando cada aula para ver si Tsukushi se había escondido ahí. Doumyouji había memorizado su horario, pero eso no había servido; ella no estaba en clase. No estaba ni en el gimnasio, ni en la biblioteca, ni siquiera en la escalera de emergencia.

Esto empezaba a preocupar a Doumyouji, quién arbitrariamente comenzó a abordar a los estudiantes sobre el paradero de Tsukushi.

— ¡No, Doumyouji-san, no la he visto! —lloriqueó un estudiante de dolor cuando Doumyouji lo golpeó.

— ¡Detente, Tsukasa! ¡Golpearlos no hará que Tsukushi regrese! —dijo Mimasaka, interviniendo y salvando al pobre chico — ¿Por qué no tratas de llamarla?

Doumyouji sacó su teléfono y marcó. Pero ella no contestó. Él marcó repetidas veces, pero de todos modos, ella no contestó la llamada. Era muy extraño, aunque se hubiese ido furiosa, usualmente ella no ignoraría así a las personas.

— No contesta —dijo Doumyouji terminantemente

— Debe de estar muy molesta para ignorarte así —dijo Nishikaido tranquilamente — Obviamente ella...

Doumyouji le lanzó una furiosa mirada que instantáneamente hizo a callar a Nishikaido. Estaba al borde del asesinato. Doumyouji se fue molesto y parecía como si fuera a volverse loco y empezaría a golpear estudiantes cuando Rui intervino y le sugirió:

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Sakurako o Kazuya? Ellos deben de tener alguna pista...

Para su desgracia, ni Sakurako, ni Kazuya habían visto a Tsukushi desde la mañana.

— ¿No estaba con ustedes? —dijo Kazuya, sonando un poco herido porque su amada Tsukushi eligiera el dinero por sobre él.

— Estaba, pero ya no —dijo Rui — Estaba furiosa porque nos burlamos por el artículo. Quizás fuimos demasiado lejos con nuestra broma.

— Conociendo a Tsukushi si no aparece en unas horas, puede que se haya fugado otra vez —dijo Sakurako sarcásticamente. Mimasaka le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no fuera más lejos, ahora los ojos de Doumyouji estaban en blanco y sin vida, mientras un aura depresiva bailaba sobre ellos.

— Vaya, gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Nishikaido, haciendo rodar sus ojos. —— Como si el que sepamos que ella realmente se haya fugado nos fuera a ayudar a encontrarla.

— Cuándo Tsukushi se escapa, siempre corre a donde alguien que ella conoce, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakurako — ¿Por qué no intentan con aquellos que son los más obvios?

— ¿Cómo quien? —dijo Nishikaido — Pistas, hombre, pistas.

— ¿Yuki-chan? ¿Su madre y padre? Ya sabes, ella se ha ido con ellos antes.

Nishikaido llamó a Yuki, y Rui llamó a los padres de Tsukushi. Ninguno de ellos había tenido noticias de ella, e igualmente estuvieron sorprendidos por su repentina desaparición. Yuki se ofreció llamar a los amigos de la secundaria de Tsukushi para ver si algunos de ellos habían tenido noticias de ella.

— No, Yuki no la ha visto —les informó Nishikaido.

— Ni sus padres —añadió Rui.

— Plebeyos inútiles —murmuró Doumyouji siniestramente. Ellos no sabían si se refería a Tsukushi, a Yuki , a sus padres o a los demás.

— Quizás Shigeru la secuestró otra vez —sugirió Mimasaka.

Sakurako llamó a Shigeru y le preguntó si ella había secuestrado Tsukushi otra vez. Shigeru, sin embargo, lo negó vehementemente, y a petición de Doumyouji, ella fue en busca de Kin-san. Ella les informó que Kin-San estaba muy sorprendido de que no pudieran ponerse en contacto con Tsukushi, y se había ofrecido a ayudar en lo que fuese necesario, ayuda que, Doumyouji siendo un hombre tan orgulloso, había rechazado.

— También puede que se haya quedado con alguien más —dijo Sakurako —— Antes se quedó con ese que se parece a Doumyouji,¿no? pudo haber buscado su ayuda otra vez.

Doumyouji se tragó su orgullo y llamó a Kunisawa Amon (después de que obtuvo su número de la guía telefónica). Amon simplemente les dijo que ella no estaba con él; después de todo, ella ya no era _su_ novia, ¿no?

— Tsukushi no es el tipo de chica que se va con cualquier tipo — les había dicho Amon, y Doumyouji vio la verdad en sus palabras.

— Tal vez simplemente ella está en casa —dijo Rui — Y dejó su teléfono en un lugar donde no puede oírlo.

Doumyouji llamó a Tama, pero nuevamente se encontraron en un callejón sin salida. Tama no la había visto todo el día, y tampoco los demás sirvientes.

Ahora sí que estaban realmente preocupados. Tsukushi no contestaba su teléfono; tampoco se escondía con alguien que conociera. ¿Podría ser que realmente estaba _tan_ enojada con ellos? O tal vez...

— Tal vez la secuestraron — susurró Rui. Él acababa de expresar con palabras su peor miedo.

— ¿Pero, por quién? —preguntó Nishikaido — Shigeru lo niega. ¿Podría ser...?

— Él. ¿Es aquel chico modelo otra vez, no es así? —gruñó Doumyouji, levantándose — Voy a matarlo

— ¡Espera! ¡Tsukasa! ¡No tienes ninguna prueba! —exclamó Mimasaka, tratando de retenerle.

Pero fue imposible; Doumyouji lo empujó quitándolo de su camino. Los F3 intentaron con toda sus fuerzas retenerlo, pero fue en vano; Doumyouji obtuvo el paradero de Oribe Junpei golpeando a un pobre chico insensato. Ellos encontraron a Junpei que pasaba precisamente por un pasillo fuera del aula de música.

— ¡TU! —gritó Doumyouji, caminando rápidamente a grandes zancadas cortando el camino de Junpei — ¿Otra vez estas con tus patéticos trucos , no es así?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Junpei suavemente, para nada perplejo por el hecho de que Doumyouji de repente le haya buscado — Haz algo con sentido por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías?

— Sabes de qué estoy hablando —susurró Doumyouji peligrosamente, agarrando el cuello de Junpei y estampándole de golpe contra la pared del pasillo — ¿La secuestraste otra vez, verdad?

Una muchedumbre ya se había congregado para mirar la pelea entre dos de los chicos favoritos de las chicas de Eitoku, el líder del F4 contra el modelo de moda. Nishikaido, Mimasaka, y Rui estaban indecisos entre detener otra golpiza absurda o dejar que Doumyouji pueda vénganse por la última vez cuando Junpei había traicionado la confianza de Tsukushi y le había dado una paliza a Doumyouji.

— ¿Por qué, acaso se te ha metido en la cabeza que ella huyó de ti? Sólo porque ella no esté contigo no quiere decir que alguien la haya secuestrado —sonrió abiertamente Junpei de modo amenazador.

Los ojos de Doumyouji se ensancharon, pero entonces se entrecerraron de cólera cuando estampó de golpe su puño contra la cara de Junpei. Junpei miró fijamente y con tranquilidad a Doumyouji mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con el dorso de su mano. Algunas chicas habían gritado y habían cubierto sus caras por aquel panorama.

— ¿Realmente piensas que ella amaría a alguien que la intimidó e hizo su vida en la escuela tan miserable? —continuó Junpei, añadiéndole más leña al fuego. Él se reía ahora, a pesar de que la sangre goteaba hasta llegar a su camisa — ¿Quién tendría que secuestrarla de ti cuándo ella huye por si misma? No estoy para nada sorprendido de que ella haya desaparecido.

— Te lo estas ganando —susurró Doumyouji, estampando de golpe la cabeza de Junpei contra la pared repetidamente hasta que este cayó de dolor.

— ¡No escuches sus insultos! ¡No son ciertos! —dijo Nishikaido.

— ¿Quién fue el que le puso la tarjeta roja? ¿Quién fue el que le hizo todas esas heridas físicas y emocionales? ¿Y quién es el que ahora le hace si vida un infierno contando estúpidas historias sobre ella en las revistas? ¿Quién es el que arruinó su futuro haciéndola una madre adolescente? ¡Tú y ella, amores de infancia! No me haga reír...

— Chico —advirtió a Nishikaido —Si sabes lo que te conviene, es mejor que te calles.

— ¿No les gusta cuándo alguien dice la verdad? —dijo Junpei — ¿Ustedes malditos F4 son realmente los dictadores de Eitoku... supresión de la verdad, eh?

— Sólo dinos si fuiste lo bastante estúpido como para secuestrarla otra vez —dijo bruscamente Mimasaka. Cada vez estaba más y más impaciente por el juego mental de Junpei.

— ¿Por qué debería? —sonrió Junpei con serenidad — Si fueran lo bastante listos, ya lo habrían entendido después de todo lo que dije.

— Él dijo que no la secuestró —dijo Rui.

— ¿Como dije, quién lo necesita cuándo ella huye de ustedes, aquellos que causaron su dolor? —rió disimuladamente Junpei — Yo nunca le haría daño a Tsukushi por segunda vez, ella no merece toda la mierda que gente como ustedes hacen.

— ¡No hables como si fueras es el ángel guardián de Makino!—gritó Doumyouji — ¿Quién fue el que la usó, el que pretendió ser su amigo sólo para darme una paliza? No actúes como si nunca le hubieses hecho daño —— Éste —dijo él, estampando su puño en la cara de Junpei — Es por todo el daño que le causaste a Makino. Y éste —siguió él, golpeando su cara otra vez — Es por la paliza diste a mi ¡Y este! —añadió él, estampando repetidamente su cabeza contra la pared — ¡Es por pretender ser el depresor de Tsukushi!

— ¿Quieres decir defensor, verdad? —añadió Mimasaka cansinamente.

Los ojos de Junpei se cerraron mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por la pared. Su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre, y su cara estaba magullada. Su cuerpo estaba en el suelo cuando Doumyouji lo agarró otra vez.

— Ya déjalo —suspiró Mimasaka —No gastes más tiempo y energía con estupideces como esta, él te está provocando deliberadamente.

Se llevo a un furioso Doumyouji lejos de Junpei, y el F4 comenzó a marcharse. Pero antes de irse, Rui se giró hacia Junpei y con voz fría le dijo: — Tu mismo te lo buscaste, nunca debiste haberlo provocado de esa forma cuando el ya estaba tan furioso.

— Ustedes piensan que pueden darle una paliza a alguien siempre que quieran —se rió Junpei sarcásticamente no dispuesto a rendirse.

— Deberías estar agradecido de que no te haya puesto la tarjeta roja —advirtió Rui —Aún.

El F4 regresó a su mesa habitual en la cafetería, aunque todos parecían más temerosos de ellos que lo usual. La noticia de la paliza a Junpei se debió de haber extendido por toda la escuela; o tal vez era simplemente la sangre en las manos de Doumyouji lo que los asustaba.

— De modo, que no era el maldito modelo —dijo Nishikaido — ¿Quién más podría ser?

— Madre —susurró Doumyouji en voz ronca — ¡Apuesto que fue la vieja bruja otra vez, esta es una de sus tretas habituales!

Él se levantó nuevamente y salió furioso por las puestas de la escuela.

— ¡Tsukasa! ¡Tsukasa! —gritó Mimasaka, mientras Nishikaido y Rui le perseguían tratando de alcanzar a Doumyouji — ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy sacarle a Nishida la verdad a golpes —dijo Doumyouji.

— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes! ¡Él no va a decirte nada! —dijo Nishikaido.

Rui los seguía silenciosamente cuando él notó algo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿No es este... el bolso de Tsukushi? —él dijo, y caminando lo recogió — Oye, Tsukasa, espera...

Doumyouji, Mimasaka y Nishikaido pararon su discusión y giraron. El bolso de Tsukushi estaba en las manos de Rui.

— ¿Qué... no es ese el bolso de Makino? —preguntó Doumyouji.

— ¿Qué hace dejándolo así en el suelo? –dijo Nishikaido.

— Sabes, es muy extraño de ella dejar su _única_ posesión tirada aquí — dijo Rui — Hay algo muy raro en todo esto. Dudo mucho que Tsukushi solo dejara tirado su bolso.

— Apuesto a que esa vieja bruja la secuestró —insistió Doumyouji — Es gracioso que esto pase inmediatamente después de que el artículo haya sido publicado. Voy a golpear a Nishida.

— ¡No! ¡Este es un asunto de la policía! —gritó Mimasaka, reteniéndole antes de que golpeara a más personas — ¡Además, no tienes ninguna prueba!

— Vamos a preguntar por los alrededores para ver si hay algún testigo ocular que puede arrojar alguna pista sobre el misterio en cuanto a por qué Tsukushi dejaría su bolso tirado aquí —dijo Rui con sensatez.

Después de un rato de preguntar a un cada estudiante que pasaba por las puertas de la escuela, ellos tenían ya algunas piezas del rompecabezas. En efecto Tsukushi había sido drogada y arrastrada a un coche muy similar al coche Doumyouji. Cuando les preguntaron por qué nadie hizo nada para ayudarla, o por qué este incidente no se había extendido por la escuela como fuego incontrolable, o por qué nadie había llamado la policía, por unanimidad todos les dieron esta respuesta: Todos habían pensado que era Doumyouji-san quien había secuestrado a su propia novia.

— Le hemos visto hacerlo anteriormente —dijo un estudiante — Asumimos que era usted otra vez, así que pensamos que era completamente normal. Por eso no le ayudamos o llamamos la policía.

— Porque, si interfiramos —añadió otro estudiante — Habríamos sido... um... golpeados por usted...

El pasado se refleja en el futuro. Doumyouji quería patearse por hacer tales estupideces en el pasado. Hubiese deseado no haberla forzado a ir a su casa para hacerle un makeover.

— Es completamente normal ver que secuestran a Makino —añadió otro estudiante. Doumyouji no necesitaba que se lo recordaran así que avanzó para ir a golpear a ese chico.

— ¿Viste quién la secuestró? —dijo Rui, interviniendo.

— No —jadeó el pobre chico, protegiéndose con sus brazos. Ninguno de los demás lo hizo. Todos habían visto que era unos hombres, vestidos con unos trajes negros, que se parecían muchísimo a los espías de familia Doumyouji, saltaron del coche y la agarraron, por eso ellos asumieron que había sido Doumyouji el que estaba detrás de todo esto.

— Tenemos que decírselo a la policía —dijo Mimasaka — No puedes manejarlo por ti mismo... no sabes quién lo hizo.

— ¡Madre lo hizo! —insistió Doumyouji.

— No tienes ninguna prueba —dijo Nishikaido — Mira, ¿Por qué mejor no reportamos su desaparición? Aunque aún no hayan pasado veinticuatro horas, pienso que el bolso puede ser suficiente prueba. La policía tiene una red extensa, y con ellos de nuestro lado, será mucho más fácil encontrarla.

Esto finalmente convenció a Doumyouji de buscar la ayuda de la policía, y más tarde, estaban sentados en unos incómodos bancos de madera esperando a que los atendieran. Los llamaron de una vez, pero cuando Doumyouji estaba a punto de hacer su declaración y mostrarles el bolso de Tsukushi, su teléfono sonó. Él lo sacó emocionado y para su inmenso placer el que llamaba era Makino Tsukushi.

— ¿Makino? —susurró Doumyouji mitad contento y mitad molesto — ¿Dónde rayos estas? Estaba tan preocupado, yo...

— Doumyouji Tsukasa —contestó una voz masculina. Ese definitivamente no era Tsukushi — Tenemos a su novia y a su hijo. Tiene cuarenta y ocho horas para cumplir con nuestras exigencias, o los mataremos.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	10. Operación: Al Rescate de Tsukushi

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Capítulo 10: Operación: Al Rescate de Tsukushi

* * *

Con un pestañeo Tsukushi abrió los ojos. Su cuello le dolía. Ella trató de alzar una mano para darse un masaje cuando se encontró con que no podía hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda.

Abrió la boca para gritarle a quienquiera que había hecho esta estúpida broma... ¿Mimasaka? ¿Nishikaido? ¿Doumyouji?... para que la soltara inmediatamente. Pero se dio cuenta que tampoco podía hacer eso su boca estaba amordazada.

Sólo para asegurarse todo esto fuera cierto, ella movió sus pies. Pero para su consternación, se dio cuenta de que también estaban atados.

Esto parecía ir más allá lo que el F4 juzgaría como una travesura decente. No, ellos nunca irían tan lejos; no con ella, al menos.

Ella se levantó con mucha dificultad y miró a su alrededor tratando de orientarse. Estaba tirada en una incómoda cama en un pequeño cuarto escasamente amueblado, aparte de la cama, él único mueble que había era un escritorio de madera simple y una silla de aspecto rígido. Había una puerta en el otro extremo del cuarto, pero estaba cerrada, y no había forma de que ella fuese capaz de abrirla. Al otro lado del cuarto había una ventana, pero la persiana estaba cerrada de modo que Tsukushi no podía ver el exterior.

Todo era inútil, estaba inmóvil y encerrada bajo llave. Pero su poder de mala hierba se negó perder, así que inmediatamente empezó a pensar en una manera de, al menos, desatarse.

¿Pero cómo? No había ningún objeto punzante en el cuarto excepto la persiana, y estas no eran exactamente muy filosas que digamos. Cuando ella se tiró hacia atrás en la cama por la desesperación, sintió que algo se le clavaba.

¡Era su celular, que había estado en su bolsillo todo este tiempo!

Ella se retorció con la esperanza de sacar su celular del bolsillo. Se movió sobre la cama, haciendo varios giros y malabares tratando de agarrarlo. Finalmente logró agarrar el teléfono, pero al sacarlo, este cayó la pequeña cama, para luego que aterriza en el suelo silenciosamente.

Ella trató de agarrarlo, pero olvidó que sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda. Como consecuencia de esto, terminó cayendo en el suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.

El ruido alertó a quienquiera que estaba fuera de la habitación de su intento de escape. La puerta se abrió de repente, y un hombre muy grande entró. Él estaba vestido completamente de negro, y su cara estaba cubierta con un pasamontañas. Realmente parecía un criminal. Al este lo siguió una persona mucho más pequeña que por la forma de su cuerpo Tsukushi supuso era una mujer. Ella vestía de la misma forma, y también llevaba un pasamontañas. Tsukushi solo podría ver sus ojos.

— ¿Ah, finalmente despertaste? —sonrió él con satisfacción. Él se acercó y tiró la mordaza de su boca, pero no hizo nada para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo Tsukushi. Era la primera pregunta en la cual ella podía pensar, a pesar de estar tirada en el suelo de la forma menos elegante.

— ¿Realmente piensas que te lo voy a decir? —resopló él, riéndose sádicamente — Pero si insistes en querer llamarme de alguna forma puedes llamarme Gin.

— ¿Ustedes me... trajeron aquí? —Tsukushi no pudo decir la palabra «secuestrado» porque eso sería como realmente reconocer que oficialmente estaba cautiva.

— Sí, lo hicimos —dijo él claramente, como si no fuera nada.

Cuando él la llamó por su nombre exacto Tsukushi sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal. Ella no sabía quiénes eran ellos, sin embargo al parecer ellos si sabían quién era _ella_, por lo menos su nombre y a qué escuela asistía.

— Yo... no soy Makino Tsukushi —murmuró Tsukushi. Quizás era por eso que la habían secuestrado. Porque era Makino Tsukushi. Tal vez si insistía en que tenían a la persona incorrecta, la dejarían ir.

— No mientas —exclamó la mujer con irritación, sacando una revista. Con desazón Tsukushi se dio cuenta que era Maternidad Hoy, la revista donde ella y Doumyouji salían en la portada, en la que estaba el artículo del escándalo sexual, donde ella hacia a su debut — ¿Una chica que tiene un gran parecido a la Makino Tsukushi de la portada, y que también asiste a la Eitoku Gakuen? No lo creo. Sabíamos que eras tú en el instante en que saliste por la puerta. Te esperamos durante tres horas, y ni una otra chica se parecía tanto la Makino Tsukushi de la portada.

Tsukushi sintió que su corazón saltaba y maldijo su suerte, maldito Doumyouji, maldijo a Doumyouji por haberla metido en ese plan tan estúpido, maldijo a la revista Maternidad Hoy, maldijo a Doumyouji Media Holdings, maldijo su incapacidad de resistir las presiones de Tsubaki de tratar de hacerla oficialmente parte de la Familia Doumyouji y maldijo el haber asistido a la Eitoku y haberse visto implicada con Doumyouji Tsukasa en primer lugar. Ella nunca habría imaginado, a pesar de lo encendida que era su imaginación, nunca pensó que un artículo supuestamente inocente podría terminar causando su tanto problema.

— Y ahora que está despierta, señorita Makino Tsukushi, tenemos cierto negocio del que ocuparnos — dijo en el hombre llamado Gin — ¿Dónde está su celular?

— No está aquí —mintió Tsukushi, desde el suelo, su teléfono estaba escondido debajo de ella. Iba a aferrarse a su última desesperada esperanza de escape, lo protegería, aunque esperaba que no fuese necesario, con su vida.

— Levántate —dijo el hombre con tranquilidad, con sus ojos fríos como el hielo sobre ella.

Tsukushi no hizo ningún movimiento, después de todo, era culpa de ellos que no pudiera moverse. La mujer avanzó apresurada hasta donde Tsukushi llevándola de regreso a la cama, y el teléfono fue revelado. Tsukushi sintió como si toda su esperanza se iba por el caño.

— ¿Tu celular no estaba aquí, eh? ¿No eres Makino Tsukushi, eh? —dijo Gin ¿Eres muy osada, verdad? Buen intento, pero la próxima vez que me mientas, voy a romperte los dedos.

Parecía que hablaba muy en serio. Recogiendo el celular, lo abrió y presionó algunos botones.

— Doumyouji Tsukasa, ¿eh? —murmuró él. Él presionó el botón de llamada y puso el teléfono en su oído, y unos segundos más tarde, dijo — Tenemos a su novia y a su hijo. Tiene cuarenta y ocho horas para cumplir con nuestras exigencias, o los mataremos.

* * *

Al otro lado del teléfono, Doumyouji estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado. ¿Era real? ¿Una mentira? La desaparición de Tsukushi lo estaba volviendo loco, y dentro de si, quiso creer lo que esas personas decían de su paradero.

Pero lo primero que dijo fue

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

Nishikaido, Mimasaka y Rui se giraron hacia el, sorprendidos por su inesperado estallido. No podían oír la otra parte de la conversación, y el que Doumyouji de repente le preguntara a Tsukushi quien era, bueno, era muy sorpresivo.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —fue la fría respuesta — Soy el que tiene a tu novia en sus manos.

— No te creo —susurró Doumyouji, perdiendo los nervios, a pesar de ser el mas poderoso e influyente de todos los tiempos, sin Tsukushi se sentía debilitado y sin poder alguno.

— ¿A no?, ¿Te muestro la verdad?

El ruido de algo agitándose se escuchaba, y el sonido de algo siendo empujado, tal vez una puerta, lo siguió. Doumyouji oyó levemente a alguien hablando en el trasfondo, el pudo distinguir la voz de un hombre que autoritariamente dijo: _Habla con el_, lo siguiente que Doumyouji escuchó fue a Tsukushi.

— ¿Doum...Doumyouji? —dijo vacilantemente, el teléfono estaba en su oído, mientras era forzada a mantener su posición, tirada en la cama, en contraposición a la pared.

— ¿Makino, donde estas?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Quieres volverme loco?, Te… te extraño, te extraño tanto, que pienso que mi corazón va a romperse —una ola de alivio, reflejada como preguntas salió de los labios de Doumyouji. Era un gran alivio saber que ella estaba viva. Era un consuelo saber que no parecía estar desesperada.

— E… estoy bien, no estoy herida, pero estoy atada en este cuartucho desnudo y…

Le quitaron el teléfono antes de que Tsukushi pudiera dar mas detalles de donde o con quien pudiera estar.

— Suficiente de detalles —nuevamente era la voz de un hombre — Iré directo al grano, si quieres de regreso a tu amada, vas a aceptar todas mis condiciones, sin excepción. Por la vida de tu novia y tu hijo, quiero que me des la mitad de lo que vale Doumyouji Enterprise. No soy codicioso, solo deseo un mero 50% en intercambio, no de una, sino de 2 vidas, dos vidas que son preciosas para ti. Te llamare en 6 horas, no contactes a la policía, ten un buen día.

Con eso, el hombre quien quiera que fuera, colgó, dejando a Doumyouji sin palabras por esta **noticia**.

— ¿Quien era? —demandó Nishikaido, obviamente no era Tsukushi

— Era… —murmuró Doumyouji, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, inusitadamente paralizado por el miedo, miedo por la seguridad de Tsukushi. El sentía la garganta seca, mientras las palabras salían sin vida de sus labios —Eran sus secuestradores.

— Secuestradores —dijo Rui — Entonces debes de decirle a la policía

— No —gritó Doumyouji — Lastimarán a Makino, podrían matarla.

— Mira —dijo bruscamente Rui, de una manera irritada que sorprendió a Nishikaido y Mimasaka. Sus puños apretaron el bolso de Tsukushi, todavía en sus manos, tratando fuertemente de dejar de temblar por la cólera —¡Qué demonios vas a hacer si no le dices a la policía! ¡Sólo ellos tienen el poder y los recursos necesarios para resolver esta crisis!

— Yo… —suspiró Doumyouji hundido, sus hombros caídos — Yo… yo no lo se, pero la rescataré. Solo pagaré lo que ellos exijan para dejarla ir. De alguna manera, por favor, solo no le digas a la policía, los secuestradores, específicamente, dijeron que no lo hiciera.

— Vas a escuchar sus demandas y caerás en su trampa —replicó Rui — Deja de hacerle el superhéroe y por una vez se realista, usted, señor no es invencible. Entiéndelo no vas a rescatarla solo, no podrás hacerlo. Si escuchas a los secuestradores y solo te sientas a esperar sus órdenes, pienso que eso seria muy egoísta de tu parte, no vas a hacer ningún esfuerzo en rescatarla.

El peso de las palabras de Rui lo penetraron y la verdad lo golpeó. Aún Doumyouji no podía pensar en nada para contradecirlo. El suspiro desdichadamente —Es inútil, todo es mi culpa, si no la hubiese hecho enojar ella nunca se hubiese ido, si no se hubiese ido, ella no hubiese sido secuestrada, todo es mi culpa.

— No Tsukasa, no lo es. Nosotros también la hicimos enojar, y no es tu culpa que hayan personas que quisieran secuéstrala —dijo Mimasaka poniendo un confortable brazo alrededor de Doumyouji.

— Estamos juntos en esto —dijo Nishikaido — Nosotros también queremos que este bien, pensaremos en la mejor manera de rescatarla, ¿esta bien?

Sus tres mejores amigos se acercaron a el y solo su mera presencia lo reanimó. El estímulo de sus amigos pareció reanimar a la bestia dentro Doumyouji, y su impotencia letárgica fue sustituida por una resolución encendida de no tomar ninguna mierda de los secuestradores y rescatar a Tsukushi sin peligro, usando cualquier método que sea necesario.

— Doumyouji no es el tipo de persona que se deja mangonear de nadie —dijo Rui, especialmente no de una **gentuza** que han tomado a aquella a la cual el mas ama.

— Muy bien, tiempo de decirle a la policía —dijo Doumyouji, firmemente — Al diablo con sus órdenes.

Él se acercó a la mujer policía que estaba en la ventanilla, quien había estado esperando con paciencia mientras ellos discutían sobre el mejor modo de rescatar Makino. Él se extendió en una explicación larguísima de quién era él, y quién era Tsukushi, como el artículo había molestado a Tsukushi, donde ellos habían encontrado el bolso de Tsukushi, lo que había dicho el testigo ocular y lo que ellos habían asumido que podría haber pasado. Doumyouji explicó lo de la llamada telefónica que acababa de recibir y el tipo de persona que había estado hablando con él, los detalles minuciosos de la conversación. Rui entonces pasó el bolso de Tsukushi de modo que pudiera ser analizado para pistas.

La mujer policía tomó nota de todo y posteriormente los refirió a un joven detective, que supuestamente era la estrella de la fuerza policial con un don tal para calcular coartadas y motivaciones detrás de delitos. Él saludó al F4 y luego se presentó.

— Mi nombre es Shinichi Kudo —dijo él, sacudiendo la mano de Doumyouji — Es un placer trabajar con usted. He manejado casos de homicidio antes, pero este es la primera vez que he sido asignado a un rapto.

Era un hombre joven con el pelo marrón oscuro, y no parecía ser mucho más viejo que ellos. De hecho, aparentaba la ser de su misma edad, pero Doumyouji no estaba del todo seguro. Su juventud, sin embargo no se traducía en su sentido de moda; él tenía un estilo bastante pintoresco. Vestía un horrible traje azul brillante y llevaba puesta una pajarita roja deslumbrante, y la brillantez de todo esto simplemente hizo que Nishikaido y Mimasaka se encogieran.

— Ahora, vamos a algún lugar tranquilo, ¿está bien? Puedes empezar por contarme todo lo que hasta ahora sabes.

Shinichi lo condujo a un cuarto para entrevistas muy usado, donde el F4 nuevamente, le contaron todo lo que había sucedido, mientras el garabateaba furiosamente unas notas. El le hizo mucha preguntas, como si sabían el número de la matricula del coche, el número de teléfono del hombre que había secuestrado a Tsukushi y otros detalles que los F4 no habían pensado anteriormente.

Incluso después de revisar cada detalle, ellos no encontraron respuestas. Sin embargo, Shinichi Kudo, siendo el brillante detective que era, no había agotado todas las posibilidades. Él insistió en volver a la escuela y nuevamente entrevistar a los testigos para obtener más pistas en cuanto a las últimas acciones de Tsukushi, antes de que ella fuera secuestrada, y finalmente, luego de un consenso de las declaraciones de los testigos, él había logrado obtener una descripción exacta del vehículo y su matrícula.

— Bien —dijo Shinichi animado, después de al menos unas tres cansadas horas de preguntar a testigos e inspeccionar el terreno de la Eitoku. — ¡Al menos hemos hecho un gran avance en lo que se refiera a coger a esos matones!"

— ¿De modo que ya sabe quiénes son ellos ahora? —peguntó Doumyouji esperanzado.

— ¡Claro que no! —sonrió abierta y alegremente Shinichi, con lo cual para ese momento, los F4 en un movimiento sincronizado, dejaron caer sus cabezas en el escritorio.

— Pero —él siguió seriamente. El conocer el número de la placa nos permitirá averiguan a nombre de quien esta registrado el coche y entonces podemos preguntarle al dueño.

El detective Shinichi Kudo se volvió a uno de los policías, y dijo — Inspector Megure. Podría por favor conseguirme a nombre de quien esta ésta matrícula —rápidamente Shinichi garabateó algunos números y letras en un papel — ¿Y traerme el nombre y el número de identificación del dueño?

El inspector Megure obedeció, y una vez que se marchó, Shinichi siguió

— Podemos recurrir al público para ver si hay algún testigo que haya visto ese coche un poco después de que secuestraran a la señorita Makino. Con esto, trazamos la ruta que haya tomado el coche, y con un poco de la suerte, podríamos terminar en las cercanías de donde ellos la llevaron.

— Ah, muy bien. Deberíamos recurrir al público —dijo Doumyouji, en el fondo se alivió, finalmente esto iba a algún sitio. Pero de alguna manera, sólo no le pareció correcto —Un momento ¿Dijo usted _recurrir_ _al público_? ¿En el sentido que lo transmitamos por la televisión?"

— ¡Así es! —sonrió alegremente Shinichi.

— No va a hacer eso— rugió Doumyouji.

— ¿Y, puedo saber, por qué no debería? —dijo Shinichi, ahora mirándolo directamente, casi como si lo desafiara.

— Porque, sus secuestradores sabrían que fui a la policía, y entonces la lastimarían. Mataré a cualquiera que forme paste de eso y eso incluye a cualquier persona que instigue a los secuestradores a lastimarla.

— Quieres que ella este libre

— Si, lo quiero

— Entonces, por favor, confía en mi, he resuelto muchos casos como este, yo se como trabaja la mente criminal. Sin la ayuda del público no vas a llegan a ninguna parte —dijo Shinichi —Estas preocupado porque la lastimen, ¿no? Ellos no van a ser capaz de ponerle un dedo encima, además, ellos no van a matarla, no hasta que pagues su rescate.

— Hay lógica en ello —dijo Rui honestamente — Lo mejor es hacerlo.

— ¿No dijiste que no seguirías sus órdenes? —le recordó Mimasaka

Preocupado, Doumyouji miró fijamente de un amigo al otro, pero todos asintieron con la cabeza, impulsándole a hacer una petición pública. Finalmente, él suspiró y accedió.

— Vamos a hacerlo.

* * *

No era la primera vez que secuestraban a Tsukushi. El estar implicada con Doumyouji había terminado más o menos con su vida de estudiante normal. Ella nunca habría pensado que un día merecería el esfuerzo de ser secuestrada. Ya había sido secuestrada cuatro veces, y de una u otra forma Doumyouji había estado implicado, como la causa o la razón. El primer culpable había sido Doumyouji, forzándola a un _makeover_. El segundo había sido por Junpei, había sido usada como señuelo para tomar venganza de Doumyouji. La tercera vez, había sido forzada a ver a Doumyouji Kaede de modo que ella pudiera ser notificada sobre el compromiso pendiente entre Doumyouji y Shigeru. La cuarta vez fue por Shigeru porque ella tenía la extraña y pervertida idea, de forzar Tsukushi y a Doumyouji a que estuvieran juntos, todavía hoy, no podía entender por qué Shigeru se molestaría en hacerlo.

Pero todos esos secuestros eran relativamente inocuos, quizás, a excepción del de Junpei, en comparación con éste, el de Doumyouji y el de Shigeru eran más o menos una travesura infantil; Junpei era simplemente un ataque de venganza colegial. ¡Pero este, había algo que le decía que era en serio, este era lo mismo que le pasaba a la gente que aparecía en las noticias, no a ella!

Y, sin ella saberlo, aparecieron las noticias de su secuestro.

"_En un desarrollo trágico al cuento de hadas que ha estado agarrando los corazones y las mentes de toda la nación, Makino Tsukushi, la novia del heredero de los millones __Doumyouji__, ha sido secuestrada de su escuela en horas tempranas de esta tarde," _dijo la hermosa presentadora en las noticias. "_La policía pide a cualquier testigo que pueda haber visto este coche con esta matrícula alrededor a las 1:00 PM de ayer ponerse en contacto con la policía al numero directo que se presenta en pantalla. Las noticias del rapto hicieron caer las acciones Doumyouji para el cierre de la bolsa…_

La petición al pública había sido muy fructuosa y mereció cada riesgo que tomaron contra la seguridad de Tsukushi. Muchas llamadas fueron hechas a la línea directa de la policía y de cada declaración, Shinichi Kudo y su compañero, Hattori Heiji, eran capaces de hilvanar, en un mapa gigantesco, la ruta que el coche había tomado después que haber salido de Eitoku. Sin embargo, todo esto había llegado a un callejón sin salida...

— ... en un área por aquí —dijo Heiji, que también había sido asignado a este caso después de que la policía aumentó sus esfuerzos para rescatar a Tsukushi. Él marcó la zona donde Tsukushi tenía la mayor posibilidad de estar — Presumo que por el momento solo debemos esperar mas llamadas

Había sido muy decepcionante para Shinichi y Heiji cuando los resultados del análisis del bolso de Tsukushi volvieron y las únicas huellas digitales que estaban en el eran las de Tsukushi y Rui, porque él había sido el que había encontrado el bolso.

Sin embargo, a su decepción le respondió rápidamente otra pista de este rompecabezas, el Inspector Megure volvió con el nombre del dueño bajo el cual el coche estaba registrado.

— ¿Kaworu Nagisa? —dijo Shinichi, frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí. Pero lo gracioso es, después de que buscamos el registro de muertes y nacimientos, así como el registro de matrimonio, es que se supone que Kaworu Nagisa está muerto —dijo Megure — Murió hace un año."

— Entonces esto es un caso de usurpación de identidad —dijo Shinichi, sintiéndose muy excitado por la creciente complejidad de este caso.

Pero a pesar de esta nueva pista, otra vez, se toparon con una pared le ladrillos.

— Pienso que deberíamos darnos un respiro —dijo Heidi — Deben de estar agotados. ¿Les gustaría un café?

— Flat white, por favor —dijo Domyouji. Definitivamente necesitaba una estimulación

— Milk tea —dijo Rui.

— Definitivamente un Moca con hielo —dijo Mimasaka.

— Oolong Tea —dijo Nishikaido —sin pensar que no necesariamente el Oolong Tea era un café.

— Aquí solo tenemos café instantáneo. Esto no es Starbucks, ¿saben? —Dijo Heidi rotundamente. Cuando el iba a buscar el café el teléfono de Doumyouji volvió a sonar.

Doumyouji vio la pantalla. Era la llamada que estaba esperando, las instrucciones del rescate para que Tsukushi fuera liberada.

— Es Makino —dijo mirando a los detectives.

— No respondas aún —dijo Shinichi, y con una cabezada rápida a Megure, rápida y eficazmente conectó el celular de Doumyouji a un aparato de aspecto tecnológicamente muy avanzado que les permitía escuchar la llamada a escondidas. Rápidamente Shinichi y Heiji se pusieron los audífonos que estaban conectados al aparato de cual Doumyouji no tenia la mas remota idea de cómo se llamaba.

Con una cabezada concisa e instrucciones para hacer la conversación lo más larga posible de parte de Heiji, Doumyouji contestó su teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —él dijo con cautela.

— Hola, Sr. Doumyouji —contestó una voz siniestramente familiar. —— Gran trabajo lo de la televisión.

—¡TU! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Makino!

— Por no escuchar a mis instrucciones, sobre todo cuando explícitamente le dije que debía de aceptar todas mis condiciones para no comprometer su seguridad, pude haber desahogado mis frustraciones con ella. Un par de veces tal vez.

— Si la matas, te juro, que me aseguraré de que no vivirás aun así tengas nueve vidas

— Amenazas vacías, muchachote. Te puedo asegurar que todavía está viva. Sólo le di un par de palmada de modo que ella se acuerde de enseñar a su novio a escuchar las instrucciones correctamente. Ahora, en lo que se refiere a los detalles del pago. ¿Quieres liberarla, verdad? Debes depositar el dinero en mi cuenta extranjera, de la cual te enviare los detalles en un mensaje de texto corto después de esta llamada de modo que no tengas ninguna excusa sobre que tenías el número de cuenta incorrecto.

— Antes de que yo le pague —dijo Doumyouji — Me gustaría saber como va mantener el trato."

— Tienes mi palabra de que lo haré —dijo simplemente el hombre.

— No confío en ti

— No estas en posición de confiar o no en mí

— Primero te pagare el 80% de tus demandas — dijo Doumyouji y luego de que liberes a Makino te pagare el otro 20%

— Y por que razón debo creer que pagaras el otro 20%, tampoco confió en _ti,_ no tienes ningún derecho de regatear conmigo, acepta mis condiciones o acepta el hecho de que no vas a volver a ver a la linda señorita Makino otra vez.

— Bien acepto, no te pagare hasta que compruebe que Makino aún está viva. Déjame hablar con ella —dijo Doumyouji rezando con fuerza el poder oír su voz y así comprobar que ellos no la eliminaron porque el se había puesto en contacto con la policía y haber recurrido al publico.

— Soy un hombre de palabra, aquí la tiene —dijo el hombre y un poco de ruido se escucho en el fondo. La siguiente voz al teléfono era, en efecto, la de Tsukushi, parecía un poco agotada, pero por lo menos, estaba viva.

— ¡Makino! ¿Estas bien ?

— Estoy bien —dijo ella sonando bastante cansada — Tengo un poco hambre, y estoy un poco asustada, pero estoy bien.

— ¡¿Te han hecho daño?!

— Un poco —dijo ella, riéndose con cinismo — Pero no es nada comparado a los que tus seguidores me hicieron en la escuela. Recuerdas quién era realmente el responsable de todo esto, ¿verdad? Era...

Otra vez, el teléfono fue cruelmente arrebatado de ella, y el secuestrador terminó su conversación

— Recuerda. El cien por ciento del pago, y luego te enviaré instrucciones en cuanto a su liberación

Con esto, colgó.

— Te atrape —sonrió abiertamente Shinichi, quitándose los audífonos que había estado usando para escuchar la conversación mientras iba trabajando en las coordenadas x - y de la señal del teléfono que eran enviadas desde la torre de recepción — Hemos logrado rastrear la llamada, y hemos enviado los datos a las compañías de telecomunicaciones. Ella debería estar… —él sacó un alfiler, y pegándolo en un punto muy específico en el mapa —….aquí mismo.

— Eso es fantástico —dijo Doumyouji rotundamente — Pero si mal no recuerdo esto es un bloque de pisos residencial de mas de 34 pisos. Sabes que ella está en ese edificio, pero son treinta y cuatro niveles donde hay que buscar.

— Consígame una copia del plano del edificio, y una lista de sus inquilinos —dijo Shinichi. Un oficial volvió con ellos. Con el plano, él indicó los detalles específicos y dijo — Las coordenadas x - y que conseguimos deberían eliminar la mitad Este del edificio. Esto significa que ella sólo debería estar en pisos G a N de cualquier nivel. Esto reduce a la mitad los pisos en los que no tenemos que buscar

— Y ahora, la lista de inquilinos —dijo Shinichi — Échame una mano, Heiji. Ve si reconoces algún nombre.

Ellos analizaron los nombres y los detalles del cada inquilino que vivía en el piso G a N de cada nivel cuando ellos lo encontraron.

— ¡Hah! —gritó Heiji triunfalmente —No puedo creer que algunas personas puedan ser tan estúpidas — Kaworu Nagisa vive en el piso H en el nivel veintisiete. ¡Que gracioso, no puedo creer que él usara el nombre de un hombre difunto dos veces!

— Ahora pasamos a la acción —dijo Shinichi. —Póngase en contacto con el departamento de contraterrorismo. Dígales que se preparen. Vamos a sacarla por la fuerza.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	11. Tango One

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por panners

Capitulo once: Tango One

* * *

Mas tarde, esa noche, la policía comenzó el operativo de rescate de Tsukushi. Rápida, pero silenciosamente, los ocupantes de complejo de apartamentos, en el que ella estaba fueron evacuados. Después de eso la policía invadió el edificio, tomando el control de la oficina de vigilancia y de los elevadores. Las calles que rodeaban el edificio fueron acordonadas. Las salidas y las escaleras de emergencia fueron cerradas para impedir que los secuestradores pudieran escapar. Y el Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo, enmascarados y armados hasta los dientes, se empezó a mover. El plan del Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo era rodear a los secuestradores por todos lados, de tal forma que no tuvieran ninguna vía de escape, y en el proceso arrancar a Tsukushi de sus garras, matando dos pájaros de una sola pedrada; ellos los arrestaban y liberaban a Tsukushi.

— ¿Realmente necesitamos al Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo? —dijo Doumyouji por la manera meteórica en que el operativo policial se había intensificado — Solo son unos delincuentes profesionales que quieren sacarme dinero.

— Son terroristas, porque tienen el potencial de arruinar la economía, Terroristas financieros —replicó Shihichi Kudo — Además de vez en cuando necesitamos tener un verdadero drama, y que mejor que tener a la chica que ha formado parte de los titulares con su unión de cuentos de hadas.

Los F4 estaban sentados en un largo autobús de la policía, que estaba estacionado en una silenciosa esquina de la calle, este servia como centro de control de la operación, parecía un autobús cualquiera, excepto por las extrañas antenas y las antenas parabólicas que estaban pegadas a el que sobresalían como un pulgar adolorido. En el interior era una amplia gama de ordenadores con sistemas operativos especializados y todo tipo de dispositivos extraños que incluso Doumyouji no había visto jamás. He wasn't even sure why he was allowed into such an area - wasn't this unprofessional conduct? Él no estaba seguro del por qué se les había permitido estar en esa zona, ¿no era ésta un conducta poco profesional?. P- but he supposed that the F4, all being men of high profile, were given some suponía que al ser el F4, todos hombres de gran influencia, se les daba cierto margen de libertad. A media contingent had been alerted to the unfolding hostage drama and had gathered around the scene of crime, and the police had decided to allow the F4 access to the police bus to give them some privacy (as well as preventing them from blurting anything that may hinder police operations.) Un grupo de reporteros de los medios de comunicación se habían enterado sobre la evolución del drama de rehenes y se habían reunido en torno a la escena del crimen, así que la policía ha decidido permitirle al F4 el acceso al autobuses policial para así poder conseguir cierta intimidad (también para prevenir cualquier cosa que pueda obstaculizar las operaciones de la policía.)

Ah, las ventajas de ser rico y famoso! Realmente Doumyouji nunca había sido un ávido fan de los dramas policiales, pero él sentía que después de esto su opinión cambiaria.

El comandante del departamento del Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo finalizó los planes con el Detective Hattori Heiji y Shinichi Kudo, ultimando detalles. Desde el plano del edificio, el apartamento 27H daba cara a cara a la parte oeste del complejo, un dormitorio y una cocina con ventanas hacia en esa misma dirección. Dos escuadrones de cinco miembros del Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo fueron a invadir el apartamento 27H simultáneamente. El quipo rojo, estaban divididos por colores, iba a entrar por la cocina desde el techo. Y el equipo azul, iba a entrar a través de la puerta principal.

La policía no tenía idea de cuantos secuestradores estaban envueltos, pero en un estimado de sus expedientes era alrededor de cinco, un número en el que confiaban que sus diez bien armados hombres pudieran manejar fácilmente. Otra cosa que desconocían era donde estaba exactamente Tsukushi. Pero suponían que o bien estaba en el salón o en la habitación.

— Equipo Rojo, equipo Azul —dijo el comandante del Departamento del Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo, por el micrófono — ¿Están listos?

— Equipo Rojo listo —replicó el líder de equipo Rojo, si voz resonó a través de autobús.

— Equipo Azul también está listo.

— Son las 22:55. A las 23:00 horas, a mi mando, el equipo rojo entrará balanceándose por las ventanas y el equipo azul irrumpirá por las puertas. Una vez que hayan avistado a Tango Uno, deben confirmarlo vía radio, El resto debe cubrirlo hasta que haya salido por la puerta con Tango Uno a salvo. No pueden descender a rápel porque Tango Uno esta embarazada, y si la hacen abortar tendré que pagar el precio con mi cabeza. Además no tendrán tiempo de equiparla. Una vez que Tango Uno esté segura, tienen que asegurarse que ninguno de los secuestradores pueda escapar. Quiero capturarlos a cualquier costo, vivos o muertos, pero preferiblemente vivos para así poder interrogarlos. Finalmente, les deseo buena suerte, la necesitarán.

Doumyouji sintió que todo era muy real y cruzó sus dedos. La policía estaba muy confiada, pero había muchas variables en esto, el solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Esperaba ver a Tsukushi pronto, ser capaz de sostenerla en sus brazos una vez más.

* * *

— ¡Demonios! —dijo Gin golpeando el teclado de su laptop. Había estado checando su cuenta en el exterior, y el balance no se había incrementado ni un céntimo — ¡Ese chico no ha depositado ni un centavo aún!

— Creo que se la razón — dijo uno de sus cómplices, un fornido hombre llamado «Vodka» — Mira por la ventana

Gin corrió a la ventana y maldijo por lo bajo. El estar tan alto del piso le permitía tener una excelente vista de todo lo que sucedía en la calle. Ellos habían sido rodeados y la policía había redirigiendo el trafico hacia otra parte.

— Al parecer estamos rodeados, chicos... y chica —añadió el cuando su única cómplice mujer, llamada Sherry lo miró furiosa.

Su último cómplice, Tequila encendió la televisión para ver si había algo sobre ellos, un reportero estaba en el medio de todo diciendo algo. Ella estaba parada fuera de de un lugar que extrañamente se parecía al complejo de apartamentos vecino.

— La misión para liberar a la Señorita Makino aun continúa en proceso. La policía no ha dado ningún detalle, sin embargo...

Gin maldijo fuertemente

— Nos han atrapado —dijo el peligrosamente — Dame el arma

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —dijo Sherry sorprendida

— ¡Voy a matarla! —dijo el, tirando el cigarrillo que había estado fumando al suelo y aplastándolo.

— ¡No puedes matar nuestra única carta de triunfo! ¡No vamos a salir de esta si la eliminas! —gritó ella, reteniéndolo en vano — ¡Solo seremos capaces de salir de esta si la tenemos como nuestro rehén!

— ¡Sueltame! ¡No me importa! — Este es el castigo que ese estúpido niño rico va a obtener por no acatar mis ordenes! —el se libro de ella de un tirón, tomo su arma y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Tsukushi atada.

Los ojos de Tsukushi se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio que el entraba con el arma en sus manos. Ella quiso gritar, hacer algo para detenerlo o alertar a los vecinos, pero no pudo su boca estaba amordazada.

— ¡Mmmmm! —gritó ella detrás de la mordaza

— Eres muy molesta — susurró el con el dedo en el gatillo — Adiós

Tsukushi cerró los ojos fuertemente

Este es mi final, pensó ella, Lo mejor de mi vida fue conocerte, Doumyouji...

Te amo...

Adiós...

De repente hubo un gran estadillo. Pero ella no sintió ningún dolor. Ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que la ventana había sido destrozada, rápidamente ella cubrió sus ojos para protegerse a su misma de los fragmentos de cristal. Dos hombres uniformemente cubiertos de los pies a la cabeza, saltaron en una demostración de agilidad, a pesar de las pesadas armas que cargaban.

_¿Mas secuestradores?_, pensó ella cansadamente. Los cinco hombres se parecían a los secuestradores, cubiertos de negro desde la cabeza a los pies, excepto que parecía que ellos llevaban toda clase de armamento del cual los secuestradores carecían. Estaban mejores armados y protegidos.

Uno de los hombres la descubrió y rápidamente la agarró poniéndola sobre sus hombros de modo que ella estaba con su cabeza colgando detrás de la espalda de él.

— Rojo cinco tiene a Tango Uno —dijo el.

Ella no tenia idea de que rayos significaba eso, y tampoco a donde iban, pero el la había salvado de que le dispararan. Mínimo, ella sentía un fuerte agradecimiento hacia esos dos hombres.

— ¡No! —gritó Gin lanzándose hacia ella tirando del gatillo de la pistola, pero el otro hombre le disparó en una pierna haciendo que el tiro se fuera en la dirección equivocada, hacia el techo.

— Rojo cinco cubierto —dijo el otro hombre, sus ojos firmemente puestos en Gin, quien ahora se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el piso, su sangre cubriendo su pierna izquierda mientras el gritaba y maldecía.

Rojo cinco, quien fuera que sea, rápidamente la llevó fuera de la habitación, a través del salón, donde ella nunca había estado, y se encontró con que cinco hombres vestido de la misma forma que los otros dos habían rodeado a los otros tres cómplices. Otros tres hombres estaban registrando las otras habitaciones del apartamento en busca de más criminales que se estuviesen escondiendo.

Sin más que echarles un vistazo a los otros hombres, Rojo cinco corrió hacia la puerta principal del apartamento hacia un desierto corredor donde un ascensor los estaba esperando. Controlado por el cuarto de seguridad desde el primer piso, el ascensor automáticamente cerró sus puertas y empezó a descender. Cuando las puertas se cerraron el hombre la bajó donde le desató las cuerdas que la amarraban y la mordaza de su boca. Finalmente ella se dio cuenta de quienes eran ellos, viendo el logo bordado en su uniforme, ella entendió que, de hecho, era un policía.

Tsukushi sintió que la sensación le regresaba a sus extremidades, no se había ejercitado mucho en estos últimos dos días. Ella se estiró y dio brincos tratando de relajarse. Casi tuvo ganas de bailar.

— Muchas gracias por salvar mi vida —graznó ella con voz ronca. Anteriormente ella no había tenido mucho que tomar y tampoco había hablado excepto las veces en las que ella tuvo que confirmarle a Doumyouji que estaba con vida.

El hombre ni la miró ni dio señas de que la había escuchado.

Tsukushi no le dio importancia al desaire. Ellos habían llegado a la primera planta y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Lo primero que ella vio fue lo que mas deseaba ver en estos dos últimos horrible días.

— ¡Doumyouji! —gritó ella corriendo fuera del ascensor hasta sus expectantes brazos. Ella sintió la emoción bien dentro de ella y rompió en lágrimas.

— ¡Makino! ¡Estás bien! ¿Te hicieron daño? —dijo Doumyouji desbordante de alivio.

Cuando uno de los Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo había confirmado que tenía a Tsukushi el había salido del autobús y corrido hacia el lobby para esperarla, a pesar de las órdenes de la policía de que todavía era peligroso. Su pequeño cuerpo envuelto entre sus brazos hizo que cada puñetazo que había asestado valiera la pena, al saber que ella estaba viva y bien. Él acarició su pelo suavemente y de manera protectora se apretó mas a ella.

— No más que los de la Eitoku —dijo ella — ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Ellos no me lastimaron más que lo que lo hizo un gran e intimidante cabeza de pulpo.

Doumyouji rió. El sabía a que exactamente se estaba refiriendo.

— Pero... —susurró ella — Pensé que iba a morir. El ... el sacó un arma, y si la policía no hubiese llegado en ese preciso momento, yo hubiese muerto... —Tsukushi miró alrededor buscando al policía que la había rescatado, pero una vez completada la misión el había desaparecido.

— Yo... yo... —Doumyouji intentó disculparse, pero por alguna razón, el nunca fue capaz de decir la palabra "lo siento" de forma apropiada.

— Está bien —dijo Tsukushi leyendo su mente, pasando sus dedos por sus labios — Entiendo. No estoy tan loca como tu, por el momento.

Doumyouji simplemente la sostuvo aún más fuertemente. Él no necesitó palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Solo se acerco mas a ella , y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse...

— Discúlpenme, ¿Señorita Makino? —dijo un paramédico, apareciendo entre ellos y arruinando su momento románticamente sensible del modo mas decepcionante que era posible.

Rápidamente Tsukushi saltó lejos, con la cara tan roja como una remolacha de la vergüenza. La cara de Doumyouji pasó por todas las sombras de una gloriosa puesta del sol. Se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de la policía y no habían notado a los medios, a los cuales finalmente les habían permitido acercarse un poco más al edificio y estaban tan cerca de ellos como las barricadas de policía les permitían. Habían muchos destellos de flash de los fotógrafos que trataban de conseguir algunas fotos de su beso.

— Um... umm, ¡qué! — tartamudeó rápidamente Tsukushi a nadie en particular — Solo me estaba asegurando que no tuviera comida en sus labios ¡Si! ¡Esos es!

— Tiene que venir al hospital para hacerle un chequeo —dijo el paramédico, pretendiendo no haberse dado cuenta de que estaban a punto de besarse — Tenemos que estar seguros de que usted y su bebe están bien y que no haya sufrido ningún trauma, y si es así, para que reciba el tratamiento adecuado.

— Um... está bien —insegura, siguiendo al paramédico.

— No te preocupes —dijo Doumyouji, apretando su mano de modo tranquilizador — Iré contigo

Él no soltó su mano cuando se dirigieron a la ambulancia que estaba aparcada dentro de las barricadas de policía. Cuando salieron del edificio más flash de cámaras destellaron. Tsukushi subió en la ambulancia con Doumyouji detrás de ella. Cuando el paramédico estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, ella tuvo un fugaz vistazo de sus secuestradores siendo escoltados por el lobby por nueve oficiales del Equipo Especial para la Lucha Contra el Terrorismo. Finalmente era capaz de ver sus rostros, los cuales no había visto en todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada ya que los habían cubiertos con un pasamontañas. En cambio, su apariencia divirtió todos los medios alrededor de ellos.

Una vez que Tsukushi estaba segura en la camilla, y Doumyouji asentado en la otra, la ambulancia arranco y se dirigió hacia el hospital más cercano.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer allí? — le preguntó ella al paramédico que la atendía

— El habitual, una evaluación para ver si usted ha sufrido algún trauma psicológico, estudios para asegurarse que usted esté bien, y que su bebé también bien; ya sabe, ningún aborto espontáneo ni nada. Un shock por lo general causa abortos espontáneos.

— Ah, muy bien —dijo Tsukushi — ¡QUÉ! ¿MI BEBÉ?

Por toda la agitación de los pasados días, por poco olvidaba que se suponía que "llevaba" un bebé. Por la cara de Doumyouji, al parecer él también lo había olvidado.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero un chequeo! —gimió Tsukushi, moviéndose y luchando contra la camilla.

— ¡Por favor, Señorita Makino! ¡No luche! —dijo el paramédico, viéndose muy asustado.

Tsukushi tenía que encontrar una manera de escaparse del chequeo. No había ningún poder en la tierra le hiciera pasar por él.

* * *

**Nota:** "Tango one" o Tango uno es una jerga policiaca que significa OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	12. El Chequeo

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

By panners

Capitulo 12: El chequeo

* * *

Debido a que estaba muy involucrada con Doumyouji, en el hospital le habían dado un una habitación privada para evitar cualquier intervención de los medios o de cualquier otro paciente. Cuando al fin pudo tener algún descanso de todo el ajetreo de los pasados días, sus amigos entraron como estampida en la habitación.

— !Tsukushi! —gritó Yuki que parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener sus emociones — ¡Estas bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

Ella dejó caer las flores que sostenía y corrió hacia Tsukushi, tirándosele encima, comenzando a sollozar. Tsukushi se sintió muy culpable por haber hecho que Yuki se preocupara tanto por ella, por todas partes esa pequeña y estúpida mentira había causado tal catástrofe.

— ¡No llores Yuki! ¡Estoy bien! —dijo Tsukushi acariciando el pelo de Yuki

Yuki forzó una sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas la manga.

— Estoy feliz que estés bien... ¿y tu bebé?

Un silencio se cernió en la habitación cuando Tsukushi miró alrededor buscando una respuesta. Shigeru, Sakurako y Kazuya la miraban con expectación cuando los F4 rápidamente apartaron sus miradas los unos de los otros. Tsukushi los miró con la esperanza de que ellos cambiarían el tema de conversación, pero el F4 fingió no haberla visto u oído.

— Um... el bebé esta... saltando felizmente en mi barriga —dijo Tsukushi sin convicción.

— ¡No que tengas mucha barriga por ahí! —sonrió abierta y felizmente Shigeru, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tsukushi.

— Bien, uhmm, realmente pasé un poco de hambre a lo largo de los días anteriores... —murmuró Tsukushi. Ella rezó para que algo surgiera como distracción antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de de la verdad detrás de las palabras de Shigeru, y sus rezos fueron escuchados en la forma de sus padres que hicieron una inusitada aparición en momentos de conflicto.

— ... la enfermera dijo que era la habitación 4! —dijo Mama en una embarazosa y chillona voz afuera de la puerta — ¡Susumu! ¿Podrías dejar de mirar a las pacientes jóvenes?

— Como sea —murmuró Susumu malhumoradamente —Realmente no tengo oportunidad de ver a mujeres maravillosamente formadas, quiero decir, sólo miro a Nee-chan, ella es tan _plana_, como una pieza de cartón.

— Ah, ciertamente espero que _el Maestro_ Doumyouji esté aquí, cuidando de nuestra _querida_ Tsukushi. ¿No sería tierno verle alimentándola suavemente con la cuchara, limpiando los bocados de sus labios en una manera delicada? —suspiró Mama románticamente, cortando el triste monólogo de Susumu — No se te ocurra decirle que esa es la razón por la que traje sopa, aunque la verdad es que no es necesario dársela, por la comida del hospital, pero hay que dejar que Doumyouji le dé de comer tiernamente. Soy cupido, el mensajero del amor y se como provocar situaciones a favor de un sentimiento suave y calido.

— Mama, eso es tan estúpido —dijo Susumu.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Mamá, Papá y Susumu. Ellos parecieron inconscientes de la muchedumbre alrededor de la cama de Tsukushi y hasta de Tsukushi misma, y habían seguido su discusión. Tsukushi se sonrojó. Ella estaba segura que la madre de Soujiro, la de Akira, y hasta la madre de Doumyouji jamás serían tan descaradamente embarazosas.

— Hola Mamá, hola Papa, hola Susumu —dijo Tsukushi rotundamente, lamentando que sus oraciones fueran contestados de esa forma.

— ¡Ah, Tsukushi! ¡Te vimos por la TV y estábamos tan preocupados! — gritó Papá, notando al fin que, en efecto, estaban en el cuarto de Tsukushi. Parecían sorprendidos de ver a tantas personas alrededor de la cama de Tsukushi

Estoy segura de que así era —dijo Tsukushi, rodando los ojos. Ella esperó que ellos se marcharan pronto antes de que fueran a decir más cosas embarazosas. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo así, rápidamente Doumyouji tomó la oportunidad de saludar e inflar los egos de sus «futuros parientes», deteniendo así su salida.

— Hola, _padre_, hola, _madre —_dijo Doumyouji con voz muy cortés. ¡Ah! ¡Y a mi querido _hermano_ también!

— ¡Hola _hermano_ Doumyouji! —Susumu parecía contento de estar relacionado con Doumyouji. Estaba positivamente radiante

— ¿Cómo has estado?, mi querido _hermano_ Su... Su... ¿Sumomo? —dijo Doumyouji, que, francamente, había olvidado el nombre de Susumu. La sonrisa radiante de Susumu vaciló.

— ¡No les llame así! —gritó Tsukushi, horrorizada — ¡No eres mi marido, y no tienes ningún derecho de estar en términos tan íntimos con ellos.

— ¡Sí los tiene, porque lo será pronto! — gritó Mama, cerrando rápidamente de golpe la boca de Tsukushi con el termo de la sopa — ¡Perdone sus modales, a menudo ella es muy descortés delante _de tan importantes invitados. _

— ¿Qué invitados importantes? —dijo el Papá dubitativo, aún no había cachado completamente la intención de Mama. Mama movió sus cejas resueltamente hacia Nishikaido, Mimasaka y Shigeru. Los ojos de Mamá y Papá se encendieron al instante.

— ¿Será ese el hijo de Mimasaka Trading Company?, ¿El heredero de la decimosexta generación del arte de la ceremonia de té, Nishikaido?, y ¿la señorita joven del grupo Ookawahara? —susurró Mamá fervientemente a Papá.

— Eso creo —susurró el Papá — Nuestra encantadora hija si que sabe elegir a sus amigos, ¿verdad?

Tsukushi casi podía ver los signos de dólar aparecer en sus ojos y el sonido del_ ka-ching, ka-ching _haciendo erupción de sus oídos. Si la poligamia fuera legal, Mama se habría asegurado que Tsukushi se casara no sólo con Doumyouji, sino con Hanazawa Rui, Akira, Soujiro _y S_higeru.

Con un presentimiento de que su presencia allí dificultaría el noviazgo de Tsukushi y causaría su rompimiento, Mamá tomó una decisión por la cual Tsukushi estaba muy agradecida.

— ¿Ah, no es ya muy tarde Papá? —dijo Mamá intencionadamente

— ¿Qué? No, solo es la una de la tarde —dijo Papá, mirando su reloj — ¡Las carreras de caballos, quiero decir, las telenovelas no comienzan hasta dos!

— Sí, es tarde —dijo Mamá acaloradamente — ¡Tengo la sopa en la estufa, no puedo dejar que se queme! Vamos, Susumu.

— Pero aún no he hablado adecuadamente con el hermano Doumyouji —se quejó Susumu —Y no tienes la sopa en la estufa, todo que teníamos en la estufa era un pote vacío...

— ¡DIJE, VAMOS! —gritó Mamá, haciendo que Tsukushi se encogiera y cubriera sus oídos por el ruido y la vergüenza. Su cara rápidamente cambió a una de completa dulzura cuando ella se giró hacia Doumyouji — Ah maestro Doumyouji, traje una sopa para reanimar a Tsukushi. Es buena para su salud, pero estoy segura que sus manos le duelen tanto por el tiempo que pasó como rehén, así que pienso que sería mejor si usted la alimentara.

Ella le dio una cuchara y el termo de la sopa y lo miró con expectación.

— Pero Mamá, mis manos están bien —insistió Tsukushi — No es como si al haber estado secuestrada me hubiese lastimado las manos un...

— ¡DIJE, QUE LAS TENES LASTIMADAS! —gritó Mamá.

— Lo haré, Madre –dijo Doumyouji tan dulcemente que Tsukushi sintió dolor de muelas. Mama pareció muy contenta por ello

Finalmente Mamá, Papá y Susumu se excusaron, diciendo adiós a sus amigos, pero sobre todo al F4 y a Shigeru. Otra vez, Tsukushi fue dejada a solas con sus amigos en el silencio que dejó su salida. Sus amigos simplemente habían sido dejados sin palabras.

— Muy, uhm, interesante tu familia Makino —dijo Akira, parpadeando.

— No te esfuerces —suspiró Tsukushi.

La enfermera llegó e insistió en que todos los invitados salieran para hacerle un chequeo a Tsukushi. Al principio, Tsukushi estaba encantado porque estaba bastante cansada y dormir un rato, pero entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que esto implicaba.

— ¿CHEQUEO? —gritó Tsukushi, como si ella no hubiese esperado que tuvieran que hacerle un chequeo mientras estuviera en un hospital.

— Sí, querida —dijo la enfermera con paciencia, garabateando en su libreta — El doctor quiere asegurarse que usted este bien y que no perdió al bebe.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero un chequeo! —gritó Tsukushi — ¡Estoy muy segura que no perdí nada!

— ¿Por qué no? Sólo tomamos algunas medidas y algunos exámenes de sangre. También analizaremos su orina para ver si tiene algún problema de salud y asegurarse que su bebé esté bien. Entonces hacemos una evaluación psicológica para asegurarnos que no sufrió ningún trauma mental. Si usted desea, también podemos hacer un ultrasonido. Pero esto, por supuesto, dependerá de los resultados de su evaluación.

— Yo... no quiero un... —dijo Tsukushi sin convicción — ¡Quiero decir, estoy mentalmente bien y todo, poseo la resistencia a los trucos mentales de un Jedi!

— Tsukushi, aun si estas bien, es por el bien del bebé —dijo Yuki gentilmente. — ¡No querrás perder algo que es tan precioso para ti y Doumyouji!

— Pero... le tengo miedo a las agujas —dijo Tsukushi, esperando que esta excusa fuera valida.

— ¡Pero antes, cuando íbamos a la escuela juntas, no les tenias miedo! —dijo Yuki —¡Tu siempre te ofrecías ser la primera para animarnos a todos nosotros!

Tsukushi tenia la esperanza de que Yuki captara la idea, pero siendo su mejor amiga, era muy difícil para ella olvidar todas las peculiaridades de Tsukushi.

Por suerte, Doumyouji habló y la relevó de la carga de tener que inventar excusas en cuanto a por qué ella no quería un chequeo.

— Ella no se hará ningún chequeo —le dijo bruscamente Doumyouji a la enfermera —¡También es MI bebé y si digo que no, es que no! ¡Dígale al doctor o a quienquiera que fuera que lo haya ordenado que no habrá ningún chequeo, si no quiere ser demandado hasta el fin del mundo!

Tsukushi palmeó su frente. Ella esperaba que Doumyouji se negara, por lo menos, con algo mejor que una amenaza hueca. Esa era, como mucho, la excusa más coja que habían dado hasta ahora. La enfermera se marchó para quejarse al doctor de cuan difícil era la paciente.

— No quiero que un desconocido toque a _mi_ Makino —declaró Doumyouji a nadie en particular, pero a beneficio de Sakurako, Shigeru, Yuki y Kazuya quién no había encontrado, hasta ahora, ninguna de las anteriores excusas completamente válida — Especialmente si es un _Hombre_.

— Lamento ser un desconocido —dijo bruscamente alguien — Especialmente ya que soy hombre.

Era el doctor que la enfermera había ido a llamar y que había regresado con ella una vez que ella se había quejado sobre que la paciente y su novio no estaban en la mejor disposición. Era, de todos los doctores el mejor que podría haber estado a cargo de ella en el hospital, el doctor Shouichiro Nishikaido. Su atractivo aunque cansado rostro no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Sakurako y sin perder el tiempo en revisarlo, se deleito con ese bombón de hombre mayor.

— ¡Hermano! — gritó Soujiro, viéndose sorprendido. Sakurako jadeó por su parentesco. Absolutamente perfecto. Si ella no puede tener al F4, entonces también puede arreglárselas con el hermano de un miembro de F4.

— ¡Doctor Nishikaido! —gritó Tsukushi, horrorizada —¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

— Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esto sea un hospital, y ¿pueden que hayan doctores que trabajen aquí? —él dijo sarcásticamente. Parecía que aun estaba ofendido por haber sido llamado «desconocido» por Doumyouji. Sakurako suspiró tristemente por su ingenio — ¿Y la vez eso signifique que soy un doctor?

— ¿Pero no trabaja en una clínica? —dijo Akira, asombrado

— Solo medio tiempo, comparto el consultorio con otra doctora. Trabajo ahí por tres días y ella lo hace los otros dos. Mis otros dos días los paso trabajando aquí en el hospital —dijo Shouichiro — ¿Saben? Cuando dijeron Paciente de trauma, nunca espere que entre todo el mundo fueran ustedes.

— El drama de Tsukushi ha salido en todas las noticias —dijo Soujiro, sorprendido — ¿Cómo es que no lo esperabas?

— Realmente no tengo el tiempo para ver las noticias... —suspiró Shouichiro — Si hubiese sabido que eran ustedes, chicos, le hubiese dicho a mis superiores que me asignaran otro paciente.

Tsukushi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que esto le hizo recordar lo embarazoso de su último encuentro.

— ¿Por qué querría usted que le asignaran otro paciente? —dijo Sakurako dulcemente, avanzando poco a poco acercándose más a Shouichiro quien al parecer no era para nada conciente de sus avances. Ella batía sus pestañas tan furiosamente que Tsukushi estaba sorprendida de que sus párpados no se magullaran — ¿Qué podría haber hecho Tsukushi para hacerle querer tener otro paciente? ¡No hay nadie mejor que ella!

— Eso es un asunto entre el paciente y yo, y elijo no divulgar dicha información porque viola la política de intimidad del paciente —dijo Shouichiro secamente, sin sonreír e impávido a pesar de los guiños coquetos que Sakurako le lanzaba — Y, hablando de la intimidad del paciente, puedo pedirles que se retiren mientras le hago chequeo a la señorita Makino?

Sakurako, Shigeru, Kazuya y Yuki caminaron hacia la puerta cuando Sakurako notó algo extraño.

— ¿Por qué ellos no tienen que irse? Esto no es justo —dijo Sakurako poniendo una linda mirada a beneficio de Shouichiro señalando al F3, quienes habían permanecido inmóviles al lado de la cama de Tsukushi — ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme también? Yo amaría por completo aprender el fino arte de hacer un chequeo. ¿Tal vez usted pueda hacerme una revisión mas tarde?.

— Puedo entender por qué Doumyouji puede quedarse, ¿pero por que los otros tres también? —dijo Shigeru.

— Porque él es como mi hermano, y quiero estar con el —simplemente dijo Soujiro.

— Porque él es mi amigo de la infancia, y también quiero estar con el —dijo Rui.

— Porque... —comenzó Akira. — ¡... la punta de mi meñique izquierdo me ha estado doliendo últimamente, y oí que Shouichiro era el mayor patólogo en meñiques en el mundo, entonces quise consultar con él mientras está aquí porque sólo permito que los mejores médicos comprueben la punta de mi meñique izquierdo.

_¡Maldición! ¡Rui tomó mi excusa!_ blasfemó Akira interiormente

— ¿Ven? — añadió Akira esperanzado, colocando su meñique para que todos pudieran verlo — ¡Está un poco rojo!

Sakurako frunció el ceño ligeramente por lo inverosímil de su excusa, pero Shigeru, con su imaginación bastante loca, lo aceptó con los brazos abiertos, como un hecho. Dijeron adiós, y una vez que los del F4 estaban seguros que se habían marchado, Doumyouji perdió el tiempo en tomarla en contra de Shouichiro

– ¡¿Qué tipo de doctor es usted, organizando chequeos para Makino?!

—Uno responsable —dijo Shouichiro sin inmutarse. Él se acomodo sus gafas que se habían resbalado debido al grito de Doumyouji.

— ¡¿Por qué hace eso si sabe que lo que estamos haciendo es una mentira?! ¡Con todas esas estúpidas pruebas suyas, la verdad de que ella no está embarazada por obligación seria expuesta!

— La verdad es que no sabía que mi paciente era Makino —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros — Todo lo que me dijeron fue que era una muchacha de diecisiete años, embarazada, que había sufrido de desnutrición y con un posible trauma psicológico. ¡Todo eso encaja con Makino excepto la parte de que está embarazada!

— ¡Pero esto es porque usted sabía la verdad! ¡Los paramédicos no lo sabían! ¡Por eso ellos dijeron que estaba embarazada! ¡Y si usted sigue organizando chequeos para ella, nosotros seis no seremos los únicos que lo sabremos!

— Esos chequeos que pedí para ella son el procedimiento estándar en este hospital. Todos los hospitalizados son sujetados a ellos, excepto algunos con circunstancias excepcionales. Ahora, si no hubiese ordenado hacerlos se hubiese visto más sospechoso

— Bien, ya que los pidió, ¿no puede simplemente escribir algunas notas falsas? ¿algo cómo que su bebé esta bien? —dijo Akira dicho.

— Por supuesto que no, eso sería deshonesto y una vez que ellos analizan mis notas y encuentren discrepancias puedo ser sujetado a una investigación interna —dijo Shouichiro.

Tsukushi lamentó que él fuera tan convencional. Ahora entendía por qué Tsubaki había llamado nerd a Shouichiro; él era probablemente el tipo de niño que en la escuela nunca dejo que copiaran de su tarea.

— ¿Entonces, no puedes facilitarnos algunas muestras de sangre y de orina de tal forma que podamos falsificar las pruebas —dijo Soujiro.

— No, porque esto es el hospital y no la clínica. Si las muestras de algún paciente se pierden, seria un caos porque seria como divulgar los dados del paciente. Las muestras se mantienen bajo el control de varias personas y si alguna desaparece, ellos harían todo para encontrar el culpable. No quiero arriesgar y arruinar mi carrera robando muestras de algún paciente por una travesura como esta.

— Así que estamos fritos, aunque tengamos a un cómplice que fácilmente podría cambiar las circunstancias a nuestro favor —suspiró Doumyouji — Podría habernos ayudado

— No me llames tu cómplice, no tengo ningún deseo de participar en esto –dijo Shouichiro rápidamente — De todos modos, les he ayudado bastante. ¿Antes les di una muestra de orina, no? ¡Esa es una prueba que pasarás.

— ¡Ah sí! —dijo Tsukushi. ¡Mi muestra de orina!

— Sólo sácala y úsala. No propiedad del hospital, así que no será idéntica a ninguna muestra de otro paciente.

— Bueno, estaba en mi bolso; lo llevo en todas partes por si lo necesite —dijo Tsukushi.

— Ew —dijo de repente Rui, arrugando la nariz — Eso es asqueroso

— Ahora que pienso en ello, ¿dónde está mi bolso? Espero que no haberlo dejado en ese apartamento.

— De hecho, lo dejaste tirado en la escuela —dijo Soujiro

— Y luego Rui lo encontró —dijo Akira

— ¡Ah que bueno! ¿Entonces puedes regresarme mi bolso, Hanazawa Rui? —dijo Tsukushi aliviada.

— Y luego Rui se lo entrego a la policía para que lo analizaran cuando reportamos que habías desaparecido y le relatamos tu ausencia — siguió Doumyouji.

— ¡Ah, bien entonces... ¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?! Oh diablos... —suspiró Tsukushi. Toda esperanza se había perdido.

— Siempre podrían ir y recuperarla —rió Shouichiro con astucia disimulada. Parecía que disfrutaba el torturarlos.

— ¿Cómo? No me digas que quieres que irrumpamos en la comisaría y la recuperemos —dijo Soujiro rotundamente.

— Absolutamente correcto. ¡Bien hecho, hermano! —dijo Shouichiro, radiante. Estaba contento que su hermano todavía pudiera captar su seco ingenio.

— También podríamos robar una del hospital, es mucho más sencillo —dijo Rui.

— No, si la muestra faltante coincide con los resultado se la prueba, eso significaría el final de mi carrera —dijo bruscamente Shouichiro.

Soujiro, viéndose muy abatido, dijo:

— Pero robarle a la policía es pedir voluntariosamente unos antecedentes penales...

Shouichiro le hecho una mirada a la cara de su hermano y suspiró.

— Las cosas que hago por ustedes chicos...

Él sacó un juego de llaves de su abrigo, y se lo lanzó a Soujiro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo Soujiro, agarrando las llaves y mirándolas con recelo.

— Las llaves a mi clínica —suspiró Shouichiro — Ve y consigue una nueva muestra Pero no lo hagas parecer como si hubiese sido tomada ¿ok? Ya he divulgado bastante información del paciente. ¡Por favor, hazlo parecer como un robo!

— ¡Gracias hermano! —gritó Soujiro, arrojándose sobre Shouichiro.

— ¡Gah! —balbuceó Shouichiro. Prométeme que después de esto, serás un paciente más dócil, ¿está bien? Y, Akira, para tu información, no soy un «patólogo en meñiques». No hay tal cosa. Hay doctores que se especializan en manos, pero yo no soy uno de ellos, ¿estamos?

Tsukushi se rió de esta pequeña escena. _Supongo que después de todo su punto débil es su hermano_ pensó a Tsukushi.

— Bueno... ehmmm... uh —dijo Soujiro, quitándose de encima de Shouichiro** — **¿Quién lo hará? ¿Quién se va a meter a la clínica? —

— Obviamente Rui —dijo Akira, cruzando sus brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza, con su entrecejo arrugada y una expresión seria — Si él no le hubiese dado el bolso de Makino a la policía, no habríamos tenido que pasar por todo este problema. O tal vez Tsukasa, porque es su plan y sobre su futuro.

Al oír esto, Doumyouji tronó sus nudillos de forma amenazadora. Y Rui simplemente parpadeó, perplejo.

* * *

— Pienso que solo deberíamos seducir a una enfermera y conseguir que ella nos traiga una muestra, así sería mucho más fácil —suspiró Akira — ¡Pero no, tu hermano estaba en contra de que se utilice _ningún material_ del hospital para falsificar las pruebas de Makino, aun si debiéramos obtenerlo nosotros mismos! ¡Es tan santurrón!

En un conjunto de circunstancias inoportunas, Akira y Soujiro terminaron por ser los que tendrían que "entrar" en la clínica y recuperar la muestra de orina. El como se les había pegado a ellos, no tenían idea, pero de una cosa si estaban seguros y era que ni Doumyouji ni Rui nunca tenían que hacer el trabajo sucio.

— Demonios — murmuró Soujiro, cuando caminaba rápidamente por le largo pasillo del hospital seguido por Akira — ¿Cómo es que terminamos por ser los que irrumpiríamos en la clínica? ¡Fue culpa de Rui por haberle dado el bolso de Tsukushi a la policía!

— Sabes que Rui siempre termina por zafarse de las cosas embarazosas —suspiró Akira, manteniéndole el paso — Nosotros siempre somos los que terminamos por hacer las cosas que ni Tsukasa ni Rui quieren hacer. ¿Todas esas ridículas, pero muy educativas posturas del la karma sutra que hicimos por el bien de Doumyouji... ¿Te habías dado cuenta que siempre somos nosotros dos que lo hacemos? Rui nunca, jamás, ha enseñado algo a Tsukasa.

— ¡Y también recibió mas atención que nosotros en el manga! ¡Él y Doumyouji, maldición! ¡Solo por su estúpido triángulo amoroso! —dijo Soujiro —Si sólo hubieran hecho un pentágono amoroso, yo también me habría convertido en una estrella.

— Oye, yo no me quejaría si estuviera en tu lugar —dijo Akira — ¡Siempre tengo que hacer el papel de chica, una y otra vez, todo porque mi pelo es más largo!, ¡al menos tu tienes tu hombría intacta! Y conseguiste tu propia historia en el manga; ¡Aquel largo lio entre tu y tu amor de la infancia, Sara! ¿Y qué consigo yo? ¡Solo un estúpido Oneshot y eso porque la Sra. Kamio no tenia con que llenar las últimas páginas! ¡Pienso que la principal razón de que seamos nosotros los que irrumpamos en clínica no es solo para salvar el plan, sino para darnos mas participación ya que no tuvimos mucha en el manga! Para serte sincero, me sentí mas como un relleno que era necesario para completar el F4

— Las cosas que dejamos por nuestro querido amigo Tsukasa —lloriqueó Soujiro dramáticamente, que participaba en los monólogos de auto compasión de Akira — ¡En primer lugar, la falta de participación en el manga, y ahora, nuestras dignidades y posiblemente nuestros antecedentes penales libre de manchas! ¿Y para qué? ¡Solo para que su encaprichamiento con la más dura de los plebeyos, la menos femenina de las chicas, la única que se resistió a su encanto, de fruto! ¡Ah, que desdichado soy!

En ese momento, Soujiro decidió caer de rodillas, alzando sus manos como si quisiera lanzar un grito — ¿Por qué mí? de la manera más espectacular y exuberante.

— ¡Por qué... a mi! —gritó Soujiro desoladamente, con los puños apretados, y con lagrimas falsas que se dejaban entrever en sus ojos.

— Perdone mí, señor — lo interrumpió una enfermera que acababa de pasar — Este es un pasillo del Hospital muy utilizado ¿Podría por favor quitarse de en medio? Tenemos a un paciente de emergencia que llegará pronto.

— Lo siento — murmuró Soujiro levantándose de su acto dramático limpiándose las rodillas.

— Solo terminemos con esto de una vez —dijo Akira, tirando de Soujiro hacia la salida del hospital — Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que Makino tenga que hacerse su chequeo. Gracias al que el bondadoso Shouichiro lo pospuso.

Dos atractivos hombres jóvenes, sin saberlo el resto del personal y pacientes del hospital durante este día normal, debían emprender la tarea más grande en su, por sobre todo, mimada vida, y para hacerlo debían arriesgar su dignidad, su reputación y sus antecedentes penales.

Tenían que meterse en una clínica, y robar una muestra de fluido corporal.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	13. El Robo

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

By Panners

Capítulo 13: El Robo

* * *

Debido a la insistencia de Soujiro de que si ya que iban a ser ladrones, debían de ser ladrones con clase, Akira y Soujiro se fueron a casa a cambiarse y más tarde se verían enfrente del edificio donde estaba ubicada la clínica de Shouichiro. Vestidos de ropa oscura, aunque de diseñador, y negándose a vestir cualquier accesorio crucial que todo ladrón debe llevar, como una máscara que les permitiera dificultar su identificación o una bolsa para cargar su botín, los dos se arrastraron dentro del edificio y tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba la clínica.

— No entiendo por qué debemos actuar como ladrones —murmuró Soujiro — Quiero decir, el nos dio la llave, no es como si fuéramos a forzar la entrada…

— De alguna forma, siento que él no nos está dando la muestra de orina de muy buena gana —suspiró Akira — Así que supongo que lo estamos forzando…

Moviéndose sigilosamente por el pasillo del quinto piso, llegaron hasta donde estaba ubicada la clínica de Shouichiro, que como se esperaba, estaba bien cerrada.

— Ahora, ¿Cuál es la llave? —murmuró Soujiro que estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas le abrieran la puerta. Miró el paquete de llaves que Shouichiro les había dado — ¿Es que no pueden etiquetarlas o algo?

Después de intentar con aproximadamente veinte y tantas llaves, un chasquido suave se escuchó de la puerta abriéndose ésta suavemente. Soujiro alcanzó el interruptor de la luz, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Akira.

—No enciendas las luces, si la gente en el exterior se da cuenta, encontrarían raro que todavía a las once de la noche hubiese gente en la clínica. Así que, llamarán a la policía y seríamos atrapados.

El hecho que Shouichiro era un hombre agotado que trabajaba hasta muy tarde y que una luz encendida a las once de la noche era completamente normal, era desconocido por ellos.

— ¡¿Cómo vamos a ver?! —gritó Soujiro indignadamente — ¡No soy un plebeyo, no tengo visión nocturna!

— Debimos haber traído una linterna —suspiró Akira, golpeando su frente —¡Lo hacen todo el tiempo en los dramas de espías! ¡Argh, de todas las cosas olvidamos de traer!

Pero no tenía caso que se culparan, a fin de cuentas esta era la primera vez que intentaba hacer un robo y sus malas preparaciones solo pueden ser resultado de su inexperiencia. Por suerte para ellos, lograron encontrar una antorcha en el escritorio de la recepcionista que era para uso de emergencia.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que mi hermano siempre está preparado! —dijo Soujiro felizmente, con una punzada leve de orgullo cuando la tomó — ¿Ahora, dónde guardaría él muestras de orina y otros fluidos corporales?

— ¡En su oficina, por supuesto! —dijo Akira, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

Pero después de diez minutos de buscar en los archivadores y estantes de la oficina de Shouichiro, estaba claro que las únicas cosas que conservaba eran los expedientes de los pacientes, guías y manuales médicos, trabajo escrito y equipo médico estéril.

— ¿Sabes? —gimió Soujiro, hojeando los expedientes de los pacientes como si Shouichiro hubiera escondido la muestra de orina de alguien allí — Tengo el presentimiento de que no está en este cuarto — ¡Woah, mira, este hombre tuvo una reducción de mamas! Tenían que ser muy grandes en primer lugar…

— ¡No leas la información personal de otros! —gritó Akira indignadamente, cerrando de golpe el delgado expediente —¡Haces que me enferme! Realmente no tenía que saber que algún hombre había tenido una reducción de mamas, ¿sabes? De todos modos, dejemos de malgastar nuestro tiempo. ¡Si no están en este cuarto, entonces están en algún otro!

Sistemáticamente, entraron en el cuarto que estaba al lado del de Shouichiro. Parecía un segundo consultorio, al igual que en el de Shouichiro, había una cama y el equipo médico estéril, pero este no tenía su escritorio, computadora, trabajo escrito o los expedientes de sus pacientes y las enciclopedias médicas. Era un cuarto secundario para chequeo que también funcionaba como almacén.

— El almacén... —murmuró Akira. Buscando en un discreto armario que estaba en la esquina mientras Soujiro miraba alrededor del cuarto — ¡Lo encontré, Soujiro! ¡Muestras de orina, y hasta muestras de sangre!"

Él tanteó alrededor y tomó una pequeña botella de líquido amarillo y un bolso blando de sangre en su mano — Argh, asqueroso. Realmente, realmente me pregunto cómo es que tu hermano hace esto. Doy gracias que está oscuro, es menos extraño de esta forma. Encontremos una muestra que nos sirva y larguémonos.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Todo estaba etiquetado con los desordenados garabatos de Shouichiro, escritos convenientemente para un doctor, y el tratar de identificar si la muestra pertenecía a una mujer embarazada era aún más difícil por el hecho de que la única escritura sobre estas eran siglas y jerga médicas, que ni Soujiro o Akira podían entender.

— ¿Cuál es esta letra? —refunfuñó Soujiro, poniendo bajo la luz de la interna que llevaba Akira una pequeña botella de líquido amarillo.

— No sé, podría ser un 'T' o podría ser un 'J'. Desearía que escribiera algo como ¡sangre de mujer Embarazada aquí! —dijo Akira — Eso nos ayudaría bastante.

— Supongo que tendremos que comprobar cada muestra con los expedientes de sus pacientes —suspiró Soujiro, sintiendo que todo esto tomaba más tiempo del que debería — ¿Por qué demonios tiene tu hermano que hacerlo más difícil de la cuenta?

Akira y Soujiro comenzaron a recoger cada una de las muestras, y pronto se dieron cuenta que era una tarea completamente difícil sin un bolso. La tentativa de acunar unas veinte y tantas botellas raras de orina entre sus brazos era una verdadera hazaña. Seguían cayéndose, y cada vez que intentaban cogerlas más terminaban por caerse. Estuvieron a punto de hacer un progreso y entrar en el consultorio de Shouichiro con todas las botellas y bolsos del fluido cuando lo oyeron.

_Clic._

Era el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, de hecho era el sonido de la puerta de entrada de la clínica cerrándose. Alguien había entrado.

— ¿Ha entrado alguien? —susurró Akira escuchando provisionalmente los sonidos en la oscuridad.

— Apostaría a que la puerta se abrió sola —dijo Soujiro sarcásticamente.

— ¿No la cerraste con llave?

— ¿No lo _hiciste_ tu_?_

— Pero tú eras el que tenía las llaves —silbó Akira —¡Ahora apuesto a que _alguien más _entró a la fuerza, y van a robarnos, lo cual va a ser completamente contradictorio, viendo que nosotros le estamos robando a tu hermano! ¡Quién ha oído de un ladrón robado!

— No creo que el ladrón cantara en voz alta si realmente fueran a robar — refunfuñó Soujiro.

En efecto era verdad. Oyeron un poco de tarareo, y sonaba como que alguien hacía el café porque oyeron el zumbido suave de una tetera y el tintineo de una cuchara contra una taza.

— ¿Doctor Nishikaido, quiere uno usted también? —llamó la voz femenina.

Era su recepcionista, Maya. Entonces se les ocurrió que ella había entrado en la clínica tan tarde, posiblemente para terminar algún trabajo pendiente, y que al encontrar la puerta abierta supuso que Shouichiro estaba allí, así que había comenzado a hacer el café para ambos. Sin saber, que dos hombres jóvenes estaban al acecho en una despensa, tratando de robar no el dinero, sino fluidos corporales.

— ¿Rayos, le contestamos? —refunfuñó Soujiro — Mi voz es mucho más atractiva que la de mi hermano, y aunque no es igual aun así se parece.

Miró intencionadamente a Akira, como diciendo que su voz sonaba mejor que los tonos ásperos, graves y nada atractivos de su hermano

— ¿Acaso estás diciendo que mi voz es menos atractiva? —exclamó Akira. — Para su información, mi voz no sólo es atractiva, si no que también es muy seductivamente calmante.

— Está bien, está bien —dijo Soujiro, levantando sus manos derrotado —Solo salgamos sigilosamente mientras hace su café. De todas las cosas que podrían pasar, alguien tenía que entrar en la oficina durante la noche decidimos robar de ella.

Otra vez, se dieron cuenta de cuál difícil era llevar más de veinte objetos pequeños sin una bolsa, y en su desesperación, para salir lo más pronto posible, accidentalmente Soujiro dejó caer una de las muestras de orina en el suelo de modo que esto le confirmó a la recepcionista de que en efecto había alguien más, aparte de ella, en la clínica. Simplemente, se habían puesto en la peor situación posible.

— ¿Doctor Nishikaido? —lo llamó Maya tentativamente por segunda vez. Cuándo nadie le contestó, confirmó su peor miedo, ¡alguien había entrado ilegalmente en la clínica! En su desesperación, ellos oyeron como ella hurgaba dentro de la cocina y se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¡Maldición! —murmuró Akira, sucintamente resumiendo su situación actual — Apuesto a que va a hacer algo, sólo espero que ella no vaya a llamar la policía o algo. He tenido demasiados problemas con la policía durante estos últimos días.

— ¡Cierra la puerta! —susurró Soujiro de prisa, y él, por su parte, apagó la antorcha. Akira hizo lo que le dijo, y se agacharon en la oscuridad. Escucharon como los pasos ligeros de la recepcionista pasaban rápidamente por delante de la puerta y se dirigían a algún cuarto más adelante.

— Ahora, ahora —se lamentó Akira tristemente, como un hombre que siente el inminente destino, como si estuviera en la celda de los condenados a muerte — ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir cuando acabamos de encerrarnos?

Rápidamente sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, y para molestia de Akira, encontraron que Shouichiro tenía un montón de bolsas de basura dobladas con esmero en la bandeja de fondo de un estante metálico.

— Vamos las tomaremos todas dejaremos que Shouichiro se encargue de decir cuál es la más conveniente para Makino —dijo Akira, cuando él y Soujiro metieron cada muestra de sangre y orina en la bolsa de basura (por suerte) opaca. Levantándolo sobre sus hombros como el saco de Santa, la ropa oscura de Akira se combinó, el hecho de que la bolsa de basura era negra le hizo ver mucho más como un ladrón. Estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo mientras la recepcionista estaba en el cuarto al final del pasillo cuando escucharon sus pasos de vuelta.

Sus pasos precipitados que se pararon justo fuera de su puerta.

Ellos se agacharon arrinconados.

Soujiro juró calladamente y Akira golpeó su frente. Podían oír la respiración pesada más allá de la puerta, ella _definitivamente_ planeaba hacer algo. Pero _cuando _lo iba a hacer, _y que era lo que _iba a hacer era la pregunta del millón. Soujiro tenía el presentimiento de que esto no iba a ser nada agradable.

— ¡Si sólo no hubieras dicho que cerrara la puerta! —silbó Akira, pareciendo a un animal atrapado — ¡Podríamos haber salido corriendo! ¡Tal vez ella no hubiese notado que estábamos en este cuarto! Tal vez…"

— Shh —susurró Soujiro, de repente notando algo en la cama estrecha de paciente que estaba en el cuarto. Era la bata de médico de Shouichiro, doblado con esmero al final de cama — Tengo una idea

Rápidamente, lo agarró y se lo puso, y para despues tomar una máscara de gripe de una caja que estaba encima de un anaquel poniéndosela sobra la cara y sacudiéndole una a Akira.

— Toma —él susurró, su voz amortiguada por la máscara — Creo que deberías llevar una también.

_Ya Veo, _pensó Akira cuando se puso la máscara. _Q__uiere que nos las pongamos para que así no se nos pueda ver el rostro, porque..._

— ¿Vas a intentar engañarla haciéndole creer que tu eres Shouichiro? —susurró Akira — Después de todo, ustedes son hermanos, y en la oscuridad, los dos son realmente muy parecidos, sobre todo si te pones su bata de médico. Y si ocultas tu cara la máscara…

— No —dijo Soujiro, quitando ligeramente la máscara de su boca. Él sonreía abiertamente. La oscuridad cubrió su cara, y sólo sus dientes perfectamente blancos podrían ser vistos, brillando, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana arrojaba una débil luz a esto. Akira no podía evitar preguntarse como diablos Soujiro pudo conseguir verse tan siniestramente malvado sin ningún instrumento — Tengo un aún mejor plan. Cuándo entre, sales corriendo, ¿ok? Déjame para tratar con ella, así que no te preocupes por mí, solo continúa.

Soujiro envolvió el abrigo alrededor de él como si tuviera frío y luego puso la máscara sobre su boca y nariz. Esperaron unos segundos en la oscuridad, que pareció a una eternidad, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió de repente. Allí estaba Maya, sus piernas tambalean con tanta fuerza que era una maravilla que pudiera estar de pie. Agarraba un bate fuertemente, en una posición que mostraba que estaba lista para golpear a cualquiera que se le acercara. Por qué había un bate dentro de esta clínica estaba más allá de su comprensión, ya que sabían que Shouichiro estaba metido en los asuntos científicos y estaba muy lejos de sentir cariño por tales cosas frívolas como el deporte.

— Mu… muéstrese —declaró ella con una voz inestable, tratando de parecer firme y fuerte — O voy…

La cara de Soujiro se enroscó en una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

— Hola, niña —susurró él con una inusitadamente pervertida y ronca voz — Tengamos un poco de diversión mientras la noche aún es joven, ¿sí?

Él tiró de la bata de medico abriéndola en un movimiento rápido parecido al de un exhibicionista. Aunque no expusiera nada, al parecer la recepcionista creyó que ella acababa de ver _todo_. Su ropa oscura, añadido al hecho que todo estaba completamente oscuro, hizo que la diferencia entre carne y ropa fuera difícil de ver. Añadiendo al hecho que él acababa de hacer un movimiento exhibicionista, el acto estaba totalmente completo.

— ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó ella, dejando caer el bate al suelo con un sonido metálico y echando a correr pasillo abajo hasta el cuarto que estaba al final. Oyeron un golpe al cerrar la puerta y como la cerraba con llave.

— ¡Rápido! —gritó Soujiro — ¡Vámonos!

Corrieron directamente hacia la puerta y sin esperar al ascensor, cuando estaban en el lobby del quinto piso del complejo, bajaron corriendo diez de las escaleras que le gustaban a Rui, la de emergencia. El saco de botín chocó suavemente contra la espalda de Akira, no sincronizada con el redoble rítmico de su corazón; y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en el aire fresco de la noche, finalmente en el mundo amplio, abierto. Al menos, estaban más o menos fuera del edificio y lejos de la psicótica recepcionista.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —dijo Soujiro, jadeando bajo la lámpara de la calle —¡En toda mi vida, nunca soñé con el día que tuviera que pretender ser un exhibicionista!

— ¡Oye, oye! —dijo Akira, agarrando un lado de su abdomen — ¡Las cosas que hacemos para Tsukasa, y él es tan desagradecido! ¡No puedo creer que me hiciera pasar por un ladrón y le robara a tu hermano!

— Solo vámonos de aquí —respiró con dificultad Soujiro — Apuesto a que esa mujer llamó la policía o algo.

Con la misión finalmente completada, Soujiro y Akira volvieron a la comodidad de sus casas.

¿La moraleja de la historia? Nunca hagan cosas para amigos.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._


	14. La gran fuga

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

Family Planning

Por Panners

Capítulo Catorce: La gran fuga

* * *

Regresando al hospital, al día siguiente, con su horda de tesoros, Akira y Soujiro se los dieron al doctor Shouichiro Nishikaido para que los ayudara a interpretar su horrible letra en las etiquetas y así encontrar una muestra que le sirviera a Tsukushi. Como se esperaba, Shouichiro estaba furioso porque playboys habían vuelto su clínica al revés y saqueado cada muestra, sin dejar ninguna.

— ¡Pero! —protestó por Soujiro — ¡Solo lo hicimos porque no podíamos entender tu letra! ¿Si lo hubiésemos podido hacer, realmente piensas que hubiéramos cargado con varios litros de fluidos corporal de otras personas en nuestra espalda? ¿_Y_ arriesgarnos a que nos atraparan?

— Pudiste haberme llamado —dijo Shouichiro mordazmente — Estaba de guardia ayer en la noche.

Si el turno de noche y la subsecuente carencia de sueño no fueran suficiente para ponerlo muy irritable, el hecho de que las muestras de orina y sangre de sus pacientes, en su clínica, hayan sido saqueadas por dos hombres jóvenes seguramente si lo hacía. Y como si eso no fuera bastante desde muy temprano se vio bombardeado por llamadas de su recepcionista, porque habían entrado "un tipo extraño y un pervertido en la clínica en la noche", ¡y cuándo fui a revisar esta mañana encontré que habían robado todas las muestras orina y sangre! – ese fue el final de mi intención de tomar un merecido descanso. Y por si fuera poco ahora, Shouichiro tenía la tarea de devolver en secreto las muestras no usadas no fuera que lo acusaran de haber sido cómplice en el plan.

Tsukushi sonrió al oír sus argumentos y no pudo evitar sentir una gran satisfacción al ver que Soujiro y Akira, dos de los cerebros _y_ partidarios del plan estaban finalmente enfrentando la justicia, en la forma del hermano mayor de Soujiro. En la mañana, mientras comía su desayuno, el cual estaba extremadamente delicioso después de varios días sin probar bocado, había leído detenidamente el periódico. Los titulares eran lo que había esperado, hablaban sobre la captura y el próximo juicio de sus captores. También hablaba detalladamente sobre la operación de rescate y para su suerte nada sobre una entrevista "exclusiva" con ella.

Pero, escondido en medio del grueso papel, había una pequeña columna, apenas digna de prestarle atención, sobre un robo sucedido anoche, la noticia era muy vaga y solo decía que había sucedido en una pequeña clínica suburbana donde dos hombres jóvenes habían penetrado, uno de los cuales se creía que era un pervertido. Nada de valor había sido sustraído, sin embargo faltaban muestras de varios pacientes y que si había algún testigo del suceso que por favor dieran parte a la policía porque los delincuentes podrían pertenecer a una red que traficaba con fluidos corporales en el mercado negro, o que el pervertido los había robado por tener algún fetiche extraño.

Tsukushi no podía evitar reírse porque creyeran que uno de ellos era un pervertido y que tuvieran tratos con el mercado negro. Mostro el articulo al F4, Doumyouji y Rui se divirtieron y rieron mucho con eso, sin embargo ni Akira ni Soujiro estaban contentos, principalmente Soujiro que no le gusto que lo llamaran pervertido y añadiéndole sal a sus heridas, se estaban riendo de él las persona por la cuales él había sacrificado su dignidad haciéndose pasar por un exhibicionista.

Sin embargo gracias a Akira y el gran sacrificio de Soujiro, y con la ayuda de parte del hermano de Soujiro, Tsukushi fue finalmente dada de alta del hospital, después de pasar todos sus chequeos. Si ella pensaba que este era el final d todos sus problemas, estaba equivocada. A causa de su reciente fama descubierta, en primer lugar como novia y futura madre del hijo de Doumyouji Tsukasa, y en segundo lugar como estrella involuntaria de un drama policiaco de la vida real, al ser dada de alta tuvo que luchar con un inesperado mar de medios para poder marcharse del hospital, y de otro para poder entrar en la propiedad Doumyouji.

Pero finalmente, después de combatir las dos diferentes multitudes de medios, estuvo de pie triunfante en los magníficos terrenos la mansión Doumyouji, sintiéndose satisfecha por su triunfo, aunque ella y la limusina habían sido ligeramente golpeadas desde la salida. Era fantástico estar en casa.

_Espera. ¿Acabo de llamar a este lugar casa? _

_¡Estoy tan segura de mi matrimonio con Doumyouji que puedo empezar a llamar este lugar a casa!_

_¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Tsukushi?! _

— ¿Qué sucede, Makino? —preguntó Doumyouji, mirándola socarronamente cuando ella comenzó a golpear y patear a los demonios invisibles a su alrededor. De vuelta a la realidad, Tsukushi lo miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y gritar. De alguna manera, la cabeza de Doumyouji acababa de convertirse en una cuenta de diez mil yenes y los aspectos generosos de su cara se habían convertido en monedas de diferente valor.

La ceja de Doumyouji se movió peligrosamente nerviosa cuando dijo

— No me grites y apuntes con el dedo. Es muy grosero.

— ¡No empieces a enseñarme sobre modales! —dijo Tsukushi, regresando a la realidad gracias a la deliciosamente apariencia peligrosa de Doumyouji — ¡Primero fíjate en ti mismo!

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Tsukushi entro en el vestíbulo de la mansión y camino directamente hacia Tsubaki, quién había estado esperándola.

— ¡TSUKUSHI! — gritó ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte y apretado abrazo — ¡Estas bien!

— ¡Gnnnn! — fue la respuesta sorda de Tsukushi desde las profundidades de la llave a la cual la tenía sometida Tsubaki.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mira que delgada estas! —gritó Tsubaki, sosteniéndola a distancia e inspeccionando a la maltratada figura de Tsukushi.

— Yo… —comenzó Tsukushi, pero Tsubaki la cortó otra vez.

— Necesitas mas comida —dijo Tsubaki, diagnosticando que su delgadez se debía por la falta de comida — Y descanso, necesitas un tiempo lejos de todo este asunto para recuperarte, también deberás tomarte varios días libres de tu trabajo.

Le sonrió a Tsukushi dando a entender que hablaba por experiencia.

— Bueno nee-san, yo… —dijo Tsukushi, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Tsubaki. Era como si la ausencia de Tsukushi hubiera encerrado los pensamientos de Tsubaki y ahora los soltaba como una perorata verbal que no permitía que Tsukushi hablara.

— No te preocupes —le aseguró Tsubaki a Tsukushi, como si en realidad ella hubiese estado preocupándose por algo — Ya llamé Eitoku y presenté un permiso para ausentarte. ¡Todo que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí un tiempo y descansar! El Chef tiene órdenes de servirte abundantes alimentos ricos y que engorden, y he contratado a una enfermera para que lleve un control por si se presenta alguna complicación.

Tsukushi se sintió agradecida por el tino de Tsubaki de alejarla de las multitudes de la Eitoku durante unos días. Después de haber luchado con esa multitud de medios, se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para las preguntas de los grupitos de la Eitoku, que, para ella, eran el peor de los dos males. Y, a pesar de que en el exterior era fuerte, hasta una mala hierba resistente como ella necesitaba de vez en cuando un respiro.

Sin embargo, para su consternación, Doumyouji también se había tomado los mismos días libres que ella. Tsukushi no quería que él interrumpiera su educación por su culpa, porque, francamente, él necesitaba toda la educación que pudiera conseguir. Seguramente disfrutaría su compañía, pero pasar cada minuto junto a él, sin un respiro de por medio, aun en su vasta y poco acogedora mansión era desalentador. Él había pensado en pasar los próximos días con ella, pero realmente deseo tener unos días de descanso a solas, para poder reflexionar sobre los pasados días

Tsukushi pasó una parte de sus días en la vigilante compañía de Doumyouji, y la otra parte evitándolo. Lo hizo, mayormente, vagando por el complejo interior de la mansión de Doumyouji. Ella siempre había querido explorar el interior de la residencia de la familia más rica de Japón, pero en los momentos en que estuvo allí, nunca tuvo la más mínima posibilidad. Algo siempre se lo había impedido, como el escapar de varios miembros de la familia o su trabajo como sirvienta.

Fue cuando estaba deambulando por una zona en desuso de la mansión, aunque exquisitamente amueblada, que tenía el mobiliario cubierto con sabanas blancas para prevenir que el polvo cayera sobre ellos, cuando recibió la llamada.

— ¡Makino! —gritó la inusitadamente inquieta voz de Akira al teléfono.

— Hola, Mimasaka —dijo Tsukushi, no muy segura de que hacer. A diferencia de Soujiro, Akira no era una verdadera reina del drama, aunque era un excelente actor.

— Tengo noticias malas —dijo él, haciendo una pausa de modo que Tsukushi pudiera preguntarle cuáles eran esas malas noticias.

— ¿Qué sucede? — contestó ella, como él había esperado que hiciera.

— Bien, mi madre vuelve de Europa hoy. Sólo me llamó, me dijo que quería darme una sorpresa.

— ¿Y...? —preguntó Makino, sin entender el porqué el pensaría que eso le podría interesar.

— ¿Recuerda qué fue lo que dejaste aquí en mi casa? —insinuó Akira.

Tsukushi pensó durante un momento y luego se percato de la horrible verdad.

— ¡MI BARRIGA! —ella gritó, reventando los tímpanos de Akira.

— Sí... sí... —dijo Akira haciendo un gesto de dolor — ¿Puedes venir?

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Ahora mismo? Ella ya está en el aeropuerto, aunque por suerte, está atascada en la aduana. Pero tienes que apresurarte. Nos vemos aquí.

Tsukushi colgó, e inmediatamente corrió a través de los enormes pasillos de la mansión Doumyouji, la cual se le había hecho tan familiar en los últimos días. Entró corriendo en el vestíbulo y buscó una cabeza alta, rizada.

— ¡Doumyouji! ¡Doumyouji! —lo llamó desesperadamente, esperando que él no se hubiese mareado de tanto buscarla cada vez ella se había escondido de él.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó el con el ceño fruncido. Parecía inquieto y frustrado. Claramente había estado buscándola.

Al ver su cara roja y enojada, Tsukushi olvidó momentáneamente porque lo buscaba, sofocó una risa, ¡Era demasiado gracioso era ver un tomate con el pelo rizado!

— ¿Me estabas buscando? —pregunto ella con una risita.

— No —mintió Doumyouji, en una forma que claramente significaba que sí — ¿Quién ha dicho que recorrí toda el ala Este y Oeste buscándote?

— ¡Entonces lo hiciste! —resopló Tsukushi.

— ¡NO, NO LO HICE! —gritó Doumyouji.

Estuvo a punto de darle mas cuerda al asunto, cuando de repente recordó el porqué lo había estado buscando tan urgentemente.

— ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A LA CASA DE MIMASAKA! —le espetó Tsukushi, aunque con una voz un tanto alta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Doumyouji con tranquilidad, estrechando los ojos ligeramente. Pensado que el que la chica que el más amaba le exigiera ir a la casa de otro era un poco sospechoso. Francamente no le gusto eso, el era un hombre que fácilmente se ponía celoso.

— ¡Porque… mi barriga… la mamá de Mimasaka… Europa...! —dijo Tsukushi no muy coherente, agarrándolo de la manga, tratando de llevarlo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Cálmate, mujer! —dijo Doumyouji, agarrándola de los hombros, deteniéndola para que le contara todo — ¿Así que quieres ir a la casa de Akira porque tu barriga y su madre quieren ir a Europa juntos?

— ¡No, idiota! —gritó Tsukushi, lamentando que Doumyouji no tuviera una mayor capacidad para atar cabos con algo tan obvio — ¡Su mamá regresó de Europa, y va a descubrir que mi barriga está escondida su pequeña casita de campo!

— Ah —dijo Doumyouji, con una expresión de entendimiento iluminando su cara. Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente — Seguro, vamos.

Tsukushi amaba su capacidad de estar tan tranquilo en una situación tan extrema. Realmente era un chico y un hombre al mismo tiempo, por un lado la busca desesperadamente, negando que lo hiciera, como si el que lo reconociera le hiciera perder su orgullo y por el otro actuaba tan tranquilamente en una situación de emergencia.

El la tomó de la mano y estuvo a punto de conducirla a la puerta cuando repentinamente Tsubaki salió del pasillo que llevaba al ala este y gritó:

— ¡No salgan!

— ¡¿Por qué?! —dijo Tsukushi, perpleja y con un poco de miedo, ¿Nos habrá escuchado Tsubaki?

— Hay una multitud de paparazzi apostados afuera —suspiró Tsubaki, bastante molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Van a tener que enfrentarse a ellos si quieren salir.

— ¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Es una emergencia! —dijo Tsukushi — Pero...

Si afuera hay periodistas... entonces, ellos definitivamente me seguirán a la casa de Akira. Y si lo hacen, podrían descubrir mi secreto, pensó Tsukushi. Ella sintió como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

— ¿Y qué es tan urgente que necesitas dejar la casa mientras te estás recuperando? — le preguntó Tsubaki, mirándola con preocupación. Por primera vez, y dentro de todo este lio, Tsukushi sintió un gran alivio. Al menos Tsubaki no había escuchado nade de lo que habían dicho.

— Yo... —comenzó Tsukushi, realmente no había pensado en una buena escusa esta vez.

— Ella tiene un problema de incontinencia urinaria — sonrió con satisfacción Doumyouji.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Tsukushi, horrorizada. ¿Cómo diablos había pensado Doumyouji en una excusa como aquella? ¿Por qué era que los F4 siempre pensaban en las excusas más estúpidas para explicar cosas?

— Tenemos que llevarla la clínica especializada en este problema para un chequeo —dijo Doumyouji con una expresión muy seria en el rostro — Últimamente estaba mucho mejor, pero toda la tensión de los últimos días ha hecho que tenga una recaída.

Tsukushi no podía creer lo convincente e informado él sonaba, y por primera vez no se había equivocado en su vocabulario.

— ¿Cómo preparaste esto? —le susurró Tsukushi en el tono más enojado posible. No quería ser conocida una moja camas a su edad.

— Lo vi en un documental —rió disimuladamente Doumyouji lo más silenciosamente posible.

— Ah, Tsukushi, Tsukushi — susurró Tsubaki afectuosamente, lanzándole una mirada comprensiva — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Te habría ayudado en todo lo que pudiera!

Tsukushi no podía creer como Tsubaki, una mujer tan inteligente, podía creer en esa sarta de mentiras que decía hermano.

— ¿No tenemos los medios para saberlo, no? —dijo Tsubaki pensativamente — ¡Si sales por la puerta principal, ellos de seguro te seguirán! ¡Y si averiguan que tienes un problema de incontinencia urinaria… ah, será el final de tu reputación y la de la familia Doumyouji! ¡Ah, los medios tendrán su agosto!

— ¿Entonces no podré ir? —gritó Tsukushi desesperadamente.

— Sí... sí. Podremos, de hecho —dijo Tsubaki, sus cejas estaban arrugadas en una expresión pensativa. Ella trazo con sus dedos en el aire, como si dibujara un plano

— Tengo un plan.

— ¿Un plan? —dijo Tsukushi, sorprendida por como Tsubaki había logrado preparar algo tan rápidamente. Pareció muy emocionada con esto. Demasiado emocionada, de hecho. Parecía como si fuera a divertirse.

— Sí —sonrió Tsubaki, sus bonitos ojos centellean de entusiasmo — No fui Miss Teen Japón por nada, sabes. ¡Ooh, no he tenido mucha diversión desde… hace un tiempo! ¡Tsukushi, dame tu uniforme!"

— Está en mi cuarto —dijo Tsukushi, perpleja. Intentaba entender por qué demonios Tsubaki necesitaría su uniforme.

— Tsukasa —pidió Tsubaki — ¡Consígueme un plano de la casa y marcadores, ahora!

— Sí, señora —dijo Doumyouji sarcásticamente. Los dos se marcharon para realizar las tareas que Tsubaki les había encomendado, y cuando regresaron encontraron que Tsubaki tenía el uniforme de una criada en sus brazos, y se lo dio a Tsukushi.

— Bien, tropa —declaró ella de modo militarista. — Este es el plan.

Ella tomo el plano que Doumyouji la había traído y comenzó a escribir en el con el marcador.

— Los periodistas están aquí —dijo ella, marcando un área grande alrededor del frente de la casa. Dibujó flechas aquí y allí — Obviamente están tras Tsukushi. Un señuelo los hará apartarse del frente de la casa, un señuelo que estará vestido con el uniforme de Tsukushi y que preferiblemente irá con Tsukasa para hacerlo más creíble. Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, la verdadera Tsukushi saldrá e irá a la clínica disfrazada con un uniforme de criada. Brillante y simple, ¿no?

— ¡Es fantástico! —dijo Tsukushi, aliviada de que alguien entre ellos fuera un genio. Tsubaki realmente debería haber sido un estratega del ejército.

— Sí — bufó Doumyouji — ¿Y quién va a ser el señuelo de Tsukushi? ¡No hay nadie aquí que parezca tan flaco y tan común como ella!

— Yo lo haré —dijo Tsubaki.

— ¿Qué? —corearon Doumyouji y Tsukushi, no muy seguros de haberla oído correctamente.

— YO LO HARÉ — Tsubaki espetó golpeando a Doumyouji en la cabeza por no haberla escuchado correctamente la primera vez — Dame tu uniforme, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi se lo dió y dijo, lo más sinceramente — Pero no te pareces para nada a mi Nee-san…

— No importa —sonrió Tsubaki — Es difícil notar la diferencia desde lejos, sobre todo si estamos dentro de un coche con ventanas ligeramente teñidas. De todos modos, siempre he querido hacer esto, me recuerda el tiempo cuando mi madre supervisaba mis movimientos cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Solía disfrazarme así, podía dejar la casa sin que muchas personas lo notaran. Por supuesto, tenía la ayuda de Tama...

_Confiar en Tsubaki para encontrar que el espionaje es excitante,_ pensó Tsukushi, suspirando melancólicamente,

— Como sea, ve a cambiarte —dijo Tsubaki — Te veo aquí en cinco minutos.

Tsukushi se puso el uniforme de criada y mientras recorría el camino de vuelta al vestíbulo se sintió un tanto nostálgica. _Es cierto… una vez serví en esta casa…_

Sin embargo, el viaje en sus recuerdos fueron cortados una vez que vio a Tsubaki parada allí vistiendo su uniforme.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —pregunto Tsubaki posando — Igual que Tsukushi ¿eh?

Pudo entender el porqué Doumyouji ahogó una risa, su cara estaba toda colorada en su intento de contenerla. Tsukushi realmente quería decirle la verdad que ella no se parecía absolutamente NADA a ella, pero para ella era muy difícil, ya que también trataba de no reírse.

La diferencia entre ellas era claramente obvia. Mientras que la camisa caía suelta en la forma llana de Tsukushi, esta estaba ahora estirada fuertemente contra el amplio busto de Tsubaki. También le quedaba demasiado corta como para meterla dentro de la falda amenazando con vérsele el ombligo cada vez que se estirara. La falda también le quedaba demasiado corta y mostraba demasiado de las largas y delgadas piernas de Tsubaki, como para considerarse decente. Y la chaqueta… Tsubaki no se había molestado en ponérsela, ya que no cabía en ella. Tampoco se había cazado los zapatos de Tsukushi ya que no le quedaba y en cambio había optado por llevar unos carísimos tacones de diseñador.

En conclusión, ella parecía mas una atractiva actriz que desempeñaba el papel de una colegiala, mas que alguien tratando de hacerse pasar por Tsukushi.

— Tu… uh… te ves bien —mintió Tsukushi.

— Este idiota me mintió y dijo que no me parecía a ti—frunció el ceño Tsubaki. Tsukushi noto la rojiza marca de una mano en una de las mejillas de Doumyouji — Vamos, Tsukasa. Tu puedes marcharte una vez que todo este despejado, sal a pie como cualquier criada, ya que si alguien ve que entras en una limosina, se dará cuenta de que eres alguien importante. Solo ve arriba y desde el balcón espera el momento. Asegúrate de que todos se hayan ido antes de salir ¿ok?

Tsubaki lo agarró por el cuello y lo condujo fuera de la casa.

— Te alcanzaré más tarde, ¿ok? —le dijo Doumyouji.

Tsukushi camino hacia el balcón que estaba enfrente de la casa, en el primer piso. Ahí encontró a Tama con un par de binoculares, obviamente fue planeado por Tsubaki, una gran estratega, que le ordenó tomar esa posición.

— Las cosas que la señorita y el joven maestro harán por usted —dijo Tama, mirando por los binoculares — Ellos harán lo que sea por protegerte.

— Si —suspiró Tsukushi, inclinándose en la verja. Se sentía muy mal por mentirle a Tsubaki y a Tama, e incluso por provocar que Tsubaki tenga que ir por todo Tokio haciéndose pasar por ella.

— Pero es todo gracias a ti que la casa parece ser normal otra vez —dijo Tama — Mírate, has hecho feliz al joven maestro y también a la señorita, parece como si se estuviera divirtiendo, esta es la primera vez, desde que ella estaba en la escuela, que esta tan emocionada. Bueno, parece que no hay moros en la costa. Es mejor que te vayas ahora antes de que ellos se den cuenta que Tsubaki no eres tú.

Tsukushi salió de la casa y rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de Akira, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que si un coche le quedaba muy lejos. Se sentó en medio de un concurrido distrito comercial, sus piernas estaban cansadas y adoloridas y su boca estaba seca cuando recibió la llamada de Doumyouji.

— ¿Dónde estás? —le pregunto él, su tono de voz parecía molesto, como si pareciera que la hubiera estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Estoy cerca… —dijo Tsukushi buscando una algo para ubicarlo — De la fuente de la paloma gigante. ¿Vienes?

— Si, no te muevas… ya voy para allá.

Fiel a su palabra, el llegó unos minutos mas tarde y la recogió, de lo cual Tsukushi estaba muy agradecida.

— ¿Dónde está Tsubaki? —pregunto Tsukushi mirando alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que esa no era la limosina en la ellos habían escapado antes.

— Oh, ella tenía un muy buen plan —Doumyouji se encogió de hombros — Fuimos a unos de los rascacielos que poseemos y cambiamos los coches en el parqueo subterráneo. Resulta que ella ya había escondido su coche ahí, entonces nos cambiamos, yo escapé _directamente_. Los medios nos persiguieron pero el equipo de seguridad les impidió el paso y lograron contenerlos.

— No querrás decir que escapaste _discretamente_, ¿verdad? —lo pinchó Tsukushi

— Si, si, como sea.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Akira, el cual los esperaba afuera muy agitado.

— ¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?! —el exigió saber el ansioso — ¡Ella ya se dirige hacia acá!

— Lo siento, me retrase porque soy tan atractivo —dijo Doumyouji moviendo si cabeza hacia atrás — Los medios no tenían bastante de mi.

— Como sea —dijo Akira rodando los ojos — Síganme, por aquí, por favor.

Los condujo a por unos inmensos y hermosos jardines llenos de rosas florecientes hasta el chalet que estaba en una esquina al final del camino serpenteante. Saco la llave y abrió la puerta.

— Entren primero —les dijo — Yo entretendré a mamá cuando llegue.

A Tsukushi le vino un sentimiento de deja vu.

— Este no es otro de sus locos planes, ¿verdad?

— No, no esta vez —suspiró Akira — Esto es en serio, a fin de cuentas Soujiro no está aquí.

El los dejo mientras corría de regreso para entretener a su madre. Tsukushi recorrió la habitación poco iluminada tratando de encontrar el lugar donde estaba escondida su barriga.

— ¡Aquí esta! —dijo Doumyouji llevándole el paquete. Todavía estaba sellado en la caja en la cual la había comprado, él la sacó — ¡Pruébatelo!

— ¿Ahora? —le preguntó Tsukushi — Tengo que quitarme la ropa para ponérmela.

— Entonces quítatela —rio el disimuladamente.

— ¡Fuera! —dijo Tsukushi, sonrojándose. Se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa de su criada y se la volvió a poner. Lamentablemente, la ropa tenía unos botones que para ella le eran imposibles volver a abotonárselos. Salió del baño y se dirigió a Doumyouji.

— Ayúdame a abotonármelos —le dijo — ¡Rápido!

Rápidamente empezó a abotonárselos, pero una vez que había alcanzado el botón superior no la dejo ir, en cambio la envolvió en sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

— Pareces una Diosa —le susurró el al oído, ella podía sentir su aliento caliente cosquillándole — Si solo hubiese un verdadero bebe ahí dentro, podríamos comenzar una familia.

Tsukushi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El silencio se hacía incomodo y Doumyouji no parecía tener intención de dejarla ir. Pero por suerte la atmosfera pesada de repente se rompió por unas voces que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

— ¡No puedes entrar allí Mamá! —grito Akira en voz alta para avisarles que se estaban acercando.

— ¿Por qué no, querido? —pregunto melódicamente la madre de Akira con una dulce voz que se filtró a través de la pesada atmosfera, de tal forma que se hizo más dulce y pegajosa — Solo quiero dejar mis paquetes ¡Conseguí este lindo florero en España! ¡Quedará perfecto en mi chalet, he estado impaciente por ver como se verá! No te preocupes querido, también te traje un pequeño regalo, ¡solo permíteme dejar esto primero!

— No madre, es solo que… —comenzó Akira, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su madre había abierto la puerta para encontrar a Doumyouji y Tsukushi dentro en un abrazo muy intimo.

— ¡Ah! —jadeo ella — ¡Lo siento tanto!

Rápidamente se echó hacia atrás para dejarlos los dos en paz en su propio y pequeño mundo, pero, ruborizada, Tsukushi se separó de Doumyouji y dijo:

— ¡Lo siento Sra. Mimasaka, no pienso impedirle la entrada a su propio chalet!

— ¡Ah, no seas tonta querida! —le dijo ella — El romance es mejor vivirlo durante la juventud! Por favor, continúen prometo que no los molestare mas, solo dejare mi florero y me iré a darle un baño a Emu y a Memu.

Rápidamente anduvo alrededor tratando de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero Tsukushi se mantuvo firme.

— ¡No, no se preocupe por nosotros! ¡Hemos terminado, se lo juro!

La madre de Akira le sonrió dulcemente y trato de tranquilizarla con el hecho de que ser romántico estaba bien.

— No tienes que avergonzarte querida, —le dijo ella observando la barrila de Tsukushi — Yo también tuve mi primer bebe a tu edad ¡y mira qué alto y guapo es hoy! Como siempre le he dicho a mi amado, es mejor tenerlos jóvenes.

Si ella estaba tratando de aliviar la vergüenza de Tsukushi, no lo estaba logrando. Por el contrario, la hacía sentirse más y más consciente del pequeño bulto que tenia bajo sus ropas. La madre de Akira parecía estar consciente de eso y trató de tranquilizar a Tsukushi con que el romance y los bebe antes de los veinte era una buena opción. Cuando parecía que Tsukushi se veía más y mas avergonzada, la madre de Akira pensó que su vergüenza se relacionaba a algo más allá de la edad propicia para tener bebés.

— No te preocupes por la diferencias de clases sociales —le dijo ella sonriendo — La primera vez que Akira tuvo relaciones también fue con su criada, el era mucho mas joven, así que no te preocupes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo supiste, madre? —gritó Akira muy avergonzado

— ¡Ah! Yo lo sé todo —dijo ella lanzando una risita.

Tsukushi quería morirse de la mortificación. Al final, al parecer, la madre de Akira no entendía que su vergüenza no tenía que ver con el estar embarazada a tan temprana edad, sino por haber sido cachada en un abrazo íntimo y que creyeran que estaba embarazada cuando no era así. Y para coronarlo todo, ella no estaba para nada desconcertada por haber encontrado fornicando a una criada con su patrón.

* * *

Agradecida de que, a pesar de todos los acontecimientos extraños que tuvo que pasar hoy, su secreto seguía siendo así, secreto, Tsukushi y Doumyouji regresaron a la mansión. Borrachos por la felicidad, por el éxito de su pequeña aventura, subieron las escaleras hasta las magnificas puertas principales. Sin embargo, Tsukushi encontró que su felicidad seria despedazada muy pronto.

— No esperaba que mi hija, la heredera de Doumyouji's Media, corriera por todo Tokio haciéndose pasar por una colegiala, y vistiendo un uniforme demasiado pequeño para ella —espetó una helada y familiar voz — Eres la hija de la familia Doumyouji Tsubaki, espero mas refinamiento de tu parte. Estoy completamente decepcionada de ver a mi hija correr por ahí como si fuera una trabajadora de un club fetichista de colegialas.

Ellos se encontraron con que Tsubaki estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, aún vistiendo el uniforme de Tsukushi mirando desafiantemente a nada más y nada menos que Doumyouji Kaede.

— ¿Y que tenemos aquí? Una plebeya camorrista —dijo ella mirando penetrantemente a Tsukushi — ¿Es ella la razón detrás de toda esta rebeldía en ti?

— No —espetó Tsubaki — De hecho, obtuve mi sentido de la aventura en mi época de estudiante cuando comenzaste a restringir mis movimientos, porque no querías que viera a Jun. Esto es solo un revivir de esos momentos, así que no te atrevas a culpar a Tsukushi de esto.

— No te atrevas a contestarme —dijo Kaede — No consentiré tal comportamiento. En cuanto a ti, asquerosa, sal de mi casa ahora mismo.

Con Kaede ahí no era como so Tsukushi deseara quedarse, de todos modos. Ella deseaba irse incluso más que Kaede.

— No —dijo Tsubaki — No puedes pedirle que se marche. Ella está embarazada del próximo heredero Doumyouji.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	15. Ataque preventivo

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Capítulo Quince: Ataque Preventivo

* * *

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Kaede impasible. No parecia sorprendida, era como si estuviera enterada de todo.

— Si —declara Tsubaki lealmente cruzando los brazos de manera desafiante — ¡Tirarla a la calle es como hechar a un miembro de la familia Doumyouji!

— No, esta bien, Nee-san — murmuró Tsukushi débilmente. La presencia de Kaede era muy intimidante y la hacia sentirse muy pequeña. Toda la adrenalina de su reciente aventura habia sido drenada — Me marcharé, realmente no me quiero quedar aquí con tu madre alrededor…

— Espera Tsukushi —dijo Tsubaki gentilmente — Me encargaré de esto, solo ve a tu cuarto. Tsukasa, acompañala.

— Vamos —soltó Doumyouji secamente. La agarro de la mano y antes de salir se giro a su madre y le lanzo una mirada mordaz — No harás que se vaya, si ella se va, yo lo haré también.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, Tsukushi se sintió un poco más tranquila. La presencia de Kaede que tan desalentadora, tan escalofriante. Era como una pesadilla embotellada dentro de la figura de una mujer de mediana edad.

— ¿Estás bien, Makino? —dijo Doumyouji, mirándola con preocupación. La sentó en la cama y la sostuvo en una posición cómoda.

— Estoy bien —mintió Tsukushi — Para ser honesta, no quiero quedarme aquí.

— No, quiero que te quedes —dijo Doumyouji agarrando su mano, como si su palabra fuera a resolverlo todo.

— Sabes que con su SP alrededor ella averiguará todo tarde o temprano —suspiró Tsukushi acariciando su estomago falso.

— De hecho es más seguro aquí —la tranquilizó Doumyouji — Si te marchas inmediatamente, seria mas sospechoso.

Tsukushi sonrió ligeramente a Doumyouji, que por su parte se puso nervioso. La llegada repentina de Kaede a Japón la impresionó. No esperaba que estuviera aquí tan pronto. Conociéndola, aumentaría aún más la vigilancia a su alrededor, y su secreto sería revelado muy pronto.

¿Pero, el quid del asunto no era conseguir que Kaede aprobara su relación, aun si fuera por tales medios? ¿No era esto por lo que ella había estado fingiendo estar embarazada desde un principio?

¿Y si Kaede realmente aprobara su relación? ¿Tendría ella que casarse con Doumyouji inmediatamente? ¿Y su futuro? ¿Todavía pondría asistir a la universidad, como había sido su sueño todos estos años? ¿Conseguir un trabajo? ¿Volverse independiente, y solo depender de sí misma?

Su torrente inquietante de pensamientos fue roto por Tsubaki que llamó suavemente a la puerta.

— ¿Puedo entrar, Tsukushi, querida?

Tsubaki entró y se sentó al lado de Tsukushi.

— Por el momento, todo está resuelto. Tama y yo logramos imponernos para que te deje quedar aquí. Tama aun le está dando un sermón mientras hablamos.

— Gracias —dijo Tsukushi suavemente — Pero no era necesario buscarse tanto problema. Prefiero estar en casa.

— Tienes miedo de Mamá, ¿no es así? —dijo Tsubaki — Puedo decirte, que eres como era yo. Yo también le tenía miedo. Pero debes vencer ese miedo, porque estarás relacionada a ella para el resto de tu vida.

Tsukushi lamentaba que Tsubaki estuviera tan asegura de que ella se casaría con Doumyouji, porque ella sería la más lastimada si su relación llegara a fallar, o si no les permitieran casarse.

— Pienso que usted tiene que salir un poco de la casa. ¿Quiere escaparte de ella, verdad? No te preocupes, de todos modos ella apenas está en casa —dijo Tsubaki de modo tranquilizador — Ah, sea como sea, tu permiso para estar ausente se termina hoy. Tienes que volver a la escuela mañana.

Tsukushi supo que prefería afrontar al horrible grupo de chicas en Eitoku que enfrentar sola a Doumyouji Kaede.

* * *

— Nishida. ¿Cómo va la investigación?

Kaede miró fijamente y con tranquilidad su subordinado, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla como si fuera un trono. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados sobre su escritorio, parecía una emperatriz que estuviera a punto de recibir un informe de su general.

— Su majestad —dijo Nishida — Perdón… quiero decir Presidenta, esto es lo que los agentes han recabado. La noticia de que señorita Makino estaba embarazada pasó hace unos meses. Aquí está el informe.

Kaede lo leyó por encima y dijo:

— Continua.

— Después del primer informe, La señorita Makino, a pesar de vivir dentro de la mansión Doumyouji, no optó por ningún chequeo de nuestro propio equipo médico. En cambio, el joven maestro la llevó a una pequeña clínica suburbana perteneciente al médico practicante llamado Nishikaido. El hecho que el maestro joven no la llevó para un chequeo con nuestro médico de cabecera es muy sospechoso para mí y mi equipo.

— ¿Nishikaido? —murmuró Kaede. Ella había oído antes ese nombre en algún lugar, pero no estaba en su naturaleza recordar detalles insignificantes como ese, a menos que, por supuesto, fueran tan molestos como la asquerosa espina en su costado llamada Makino.

— Cuando revisamos los estados de cuenta del joven maestro, notamos una entrada muy extraña. Por lo general, sus hábitos de gastos son bastante frívolos, pero esta compra de su tarjeta de oro marcaba una cantidad muy por debajo de sus gastos habituales. Cuando lo rastremos, nos percatamos que lo había hecho en una tienda de disfraces. El dueño de tienda, una vez que le hicimos una oferta que no pudo rechazar, nos dijo todo. Dijo que lo recordaba claramente, cuatro hombres jóvenes guapos y una muchacha joven entraron para comprar trajes para una escena de natividad, a pesar de que aun faltaba mucho para la Navidad. Al final, sólo compraron una barriga muy personalizada con datos concretos muy detallados, y le dejaron una propina muy considerable. Cuando le preguntamos a cuanto ascendía esa propina, nos dimos cuenta de que era una cantidad que ningún plebeyo podría permitirse jamás.

— Continua — declaró Kaede.

— Hace una semana, la señorita Makino surcó los titulares internacionales como la víctima de un drama de rehén. Ella fue liberada y ni ella ni su feto sufrieron ningún daño. Sin embargo, es aquí donde la coincidencia nos hace extraña. El doctor responsable de ella en el hospital era el mismo doctor, Nishikaido, que ella había estado viendo antes. Junto a todo, cuando pagamos a su secretaria Maya, esta nos dio la información más extraña, nos dijo que la misma noche de la admisión de señorita Makino en la clínica habían entrado a robar. Extrañamente, nada de valor fue sustraído, y al día siguiente, todas las muestras, excepto una, reaparecieron misteriosamente. Las muestras ausentes pertenecían a una mujer que, cuando se comprobó era una paciente embarazada del doctor Nishikaido.

Esta vez Kaede no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, leyó el informe más cuidadosamente

— ¿Alguna orden de la Presidenta? —preguntó Nishida.

— Debe seguir la investigación. Ponga a la señorita Makino y Tsukasa bajo una estricta vigilancia de veinticuatro horas.

— Como lo desee la Presidenta. Hemos colocado algunos agentes fuera de la Eitoku.

* * *

La presencia de Kaede en la mansión Doumyouji hizo que el regreso a Eitoku fuera una experiencia de bienvenida para Tsukushi, a pesar de ser bombardeada por muchos de sus llamados "nuevos amigos" sobre el estado de su bebé, el drama como rehén y Doumyouji mismo.

— ¿Cómo está tu bebé? ¿Todo bien?

— ¿Realmente fuiste rescatada en un helicóptero?

— ¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo?

Tsukushi no se sintió para nada cómoda con tantas preguntas. Aunque su espíritu de lucha no se había debilitado por la repentina reaparición de Kaede en su vida, ella habría hecho ingeniosos y sarcásticos a todos estos superficiales amigos.

Rui la acompañó silenciosamente por un lado, razonablemente reprendiendo a aquellos que la molestaron. Para no ser superado por su amigo y rival, el cual aun Doumyouji lo consideraba como una potente competencia, él tomó el otro extremo para defender a Tsukushi: _Ataque Preventivo_. Antes de esperar que la gente la molestara, él amenazó con darle una paliza a aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a más de un metro de Tsukushi, o siquiera remotamente dirigirle la palabra.

No le gustó el hecho que toda esta otra gente compartiera la atención _de su_ Tsukushi. Tanto así que como un diligente perro guardián, se aseguró de estar afuera del aula de Tsukushi cinco minutos antes de que terminaran las clases. De tal forma que pudiera prevenir el ataque de esos molestos y curiosos estudiantes. Directo al punto, inmediatamente la campana sonó, entro al aula y se llevó a Tsukushi antes de que los estudiantes se levantan de sus asientos y pudieran bombardearla con preguntas sin sentido.

— Buenas tardes, cla… —dijo el profesor de Tsukushi, siendo interrumpido cuando Doumyouji entró agarró a Tsukushi de la mano y la sacó del aula llevándose todo lo que hubiera en su camino, mesas, sillas y estudiantes.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —exigió Tsukushi.

— Llevándote a casa, por supuesto —le espetó Doumyouji bruscamente, como si el escoltar a una chica a casa arrastrándola de la muñeca por todo el lugar fuera lo mas normal.

— ¡Doumyouji! ¡Me duele! ¡Déjame! —gritó Tsukushi.

Finalmente la soltó cuando alcanzaron las puertas de la escuela.

— Bien, estamos a salvo —refunfuñó él, mirando alrededor y al ver que ni había nadie.

— ¿A salvo de qué? —preguntó Tsukushi, preocupada. _¿Podría ser que había agentes aquí?_

— ¡De Rui, por supuesto! —gruñó Doumyouji.

Ajena a los celos de Doumyouji, Tsukushi se preguntó por qué demonios Doumyouji debería tener tanto miedo de ver a Hanazawa Rui. No fue ninguna sorpresa que Doumyouji brincara de susto cuando de repente, el mentado Hanazawa Rui apareció con Soujiro y Akira.

— Woah, woah, tranquilo —dijo Soujiro — No hay necesidad de que te emociones cada vez que me veas. Sé que soy guapo, pero no tiro para ese bando.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exigió saber Doumyouji, como si Soujiro no tuviera ningún derecho de estar en las puertas de la escuela.

— También asistimos a esta escuela, Tsukasa —le recordó Rui — No sólo tú y Makino.

— De todos modos, yo no dejaría la escuela en este momento —dijo Soujiro con suficiencia, como si él supiera algo que Doumyouji no.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo Doumyouji con irritación, después de haber gastado toda la mañana tratando de separar Tsukushi del magnetismo de Rui, todo su esfuerzo se iba abajo ahora que Rui había decidido reaparecer precisamente en el mismo momento que él estuvo a punto de dejar la escuela. Estaba muy impaciente por alejar Tsukushi del encanto de Rui.

— Mira a través de las puertas un poco a la izquierda, no lo hagas muy obvio —murmuró Akira por causalidad — ¿Ves el coche negro allí? ¿Lo reconoces?

— ¡Ese es uno de nuestros agentes de seguridad! —jadeó Doumyouji.

— Así es —dijo Akira por causalidad, como si ellos estuvieran charlando — Han estado aquí toda la mañana.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?! —rugió Doumyouji — ¡Voy a ir a casa y le enseñaré una lección!

— Espera un segundo, Tsukasa —dijo Soujiro, agarrando a Doumyouji por el cuello antes de que él la tomara contra los pobres agentes — Siendo el _guapísimo _genio que soy, he formulado un plan para ti. Podríamos convertir lo que parece un horrible callejón sin salida en algo a nuestro beneficio.

_¡Cielo santo!, _pensó Tsukushi. _Honestamente __me pregunto como el ser guapisimo tiene algo que ver con su genio..._

— En realidad, Rui y yo hicimos la mayor parte del plan —corrigió Akira — Todo lo que hizo Soujiro fue darse cuenta de que había unos de tus agentes apostados fuera de la escuela.

— Ven aquí, Tsukasa —dijo Rui — Estos agentes fueron probablemente ordenados por tu madre para supervisar tus movimientos y reportarle cualquier singularidad. Vamos a representar un acto brillante que le pruebe que en efecto Tsukushi está embarazada. Estoy seguro que tu madre confiara en lo que le reporten sus agentes, si ellos ven que ella está embarazada entonces se lo dirán y así la dejaran en paz. Les mostraremos todo lo necesario para que ven que Tsukushi si está embarazada.

— ¿Y como se supone que haremos eso? —preguntó Tsukushi — No voy a bailar y cantar en el medio de la calle "Hola, estoy embarazada"

— Es por eso que los tres genios más magníficos que alguna vez adornaron los céspedes de Eitoku sacrificarán sus tardes con sus novias para ayudarte —declaró Soujiro con suficiencia — Mientras trabajabas como una esclava en tu plan de estudios sin sentido, nosotros hemos estado poniendo nuestra creatividad para crear un plan infalible que garantice que todo el mundo crea en tu embarazo.

— Claro —suspiró Tsukushi, rodando sus ojos.

— Nuestro plan es dejarles seguirlos y pretender no saben que ellos siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, esto probara que en efecto, Makino está embarazada, y por su parte, ellos lo reportarán a tu madre de esta forma te podrás casar con ella — dijo Rui — Si todo sale bien, ellos no descubrirán que Makino no estaba embarazado sino hasta _después_ de la boda, y para entonces, será demasiado tarde.

— Tsukasa la primera cosa que recomiendo es que tengas una cita con —dijo Soujiro — ¿Puedo recomendarte este restaurante italiano al cual fui hace unas noches?

— No —dijo Doumyouji.

— Toma esto —dijo Akira, poniendo algo en la mano de Doumyouji.

Doumyouji inspeccionó la cosa de aspecto extraño con la maravilla —Conociéndote, harás algo estúpido si no te dirigimos desde aquí. Es una miniatura de un dispositivo de comunicación de dos vías que mi madre compró en Europa. Ella iba a usarlo para tener comunicación directa con mi padre en España, Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta la señal no sería capaz de viajar varios miles de kilómetros sobre el océano. Vamos a probar si esta cosa funciona antes de que usted salgas con ella.

Akira puso el dispositivo extraño en su oído cuando Doumyouji hizo el mismo con su gemelo.

— Hola, Tsukasa. ¿Puede usted oírme? ¡Probando, probando, un, dos, tres!

— Puedo oírle fuerte y claro, porque está de pie directamente en frente de mí —dijo Doumyouji rotundamente.

— Ooops, lo siento —dijo Akira con vergüenza. Camino a través del césped poniendo distancia entre él y Doumyouji. Entonces su voz llegó, aunque un sondeo un poco más mecánico debido al pequeño dispositivo — ¿P_uede usted oírme ahora?_

— Sí. Perfectamente claro. ¿Puedes tu oírme? —contestó Doumyouji.

— _Sí_

¿Por cierto, Akira, si esto no puede viajar tantos kilómetros, a qué distancia puede viajar? —dijo Doumyouji.

— _Quinientos metros—_dijo Akira con vergüenza.

— Dime —murmuró Doumyouji — ¿Cómo vas a comunicarse conmigo cuando esta maldita cosa sólo puede enviar señales cuando los dos dispositivos están sólo a quinientos metros de distancia?

— También vamos a seguirte —sonrió Rui con serenidad —Recientemente conseguí mi licencia, mira.

— Rui, ya quedamos en que iríamos con mi chofer, ¿no? —gritó Soujiro, horrorizado.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Rui, pasmado — Debí haber estado dormido, no me di cuenta.

* * *

Siendo dirigidos por el "guapísimo genio que sabe más trucos que el karma Sutra", como se hacía llamar Soujiro orgullosamente, Doumyouji y Tsukushi fueron enviados a una cita en el restaurante italiano que Soujiro había estado promoviendo desvergonzadamente.

Les dieron el tiempo suficiente para que los agentes pudieran seguirlos, y por su parte, el F3 pudiera seguir a los agentes, de esta forma ellos podían seguirles la pista de con quién y donde estaban. Akira y Soujiro, quién reclamó el crédito de la mayor parte del plan, estaban muy orgullosos de ello, sintieron que mataban a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. No sólo ellos podrían anticipar _su_ ''plan absolutamente ingenioso" en el cual aseguraban que Makino estaba embarazada (que, por cierto, había sido idea de Doumyouji en primer lugar), pero también habían lograron crear en secreto situaciones románticas para Tsukushi y Doumyouji, sin que ellos, de hecho, lo sospecharan. ¡Al mismo tiempo engañaban a los agentes y a su querida pareja!

Riéndose entre dientes, orgullosamente, Akira y Soujiro llamaron a uno de sus chóferes y se escaparon a la puerta delantera cuando Rui anunció que deberían ir en su coche, destruyendo así su plan _no_ de entrar en su coche.

— ¿Por qué se dirigen a la puerta delantera? —preguntó Rui, sin darse cuenta del hecho que ellos pensaban en él como un driver extremadamente peligroso.

— ¡Para esperar a mi chofer, por supuesto! —dijo Soujiro, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

— ¿Para qué necesitarías un chofer cuándo me tienes a mi? —dijo Rui, otra vez, ignorante.

— Ya sabes, como hijo de la familia Hanazawa, creo que no deberías preocuparte con las tareas serviles fácilmente realizadas por tus criados — dijo Akira juiciosamente, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Rui y mirándole directamente a los ojos, como si tuvieran una conversación de padre a hijo.

— Pero no me importa —dijo Rui generosamente.

— Ah, hombre —murmuró Soujiro.

— ¿Dónde dejaste el coche? —preguntó Akira, esperando que estuviera muy lejos y así poder quejarse de tener que caminar una larga distancia y así evitar entrar en el coche de Rui. Él sabía para un hecho que Eitoku no tenía parqueos para estudiantes, a fin de cuentas todos los estudiantes eran llevados a la escuela en limosinas.

— En el parqueo del profesor, ahí —dijo Rui, señalando el parqueo adyacente al césped.

— Ah, rayos —murmuró Akira.

— Vamos antes de que perdamos la pista de Tsukasa y Makino —sugirió Rui.

Akira y Soujiro siguieron a Rui de mala gana, y se encontraron a sí mismos con más miedo que nunca antes de entraran en el coche. Las habilidades de aparcamiento de Rui eran obviamente inexistentes, el coche no había sido estacionado con esmero en un solo paqueo, sino que estaba parado en no uno, ni dos sino tres espacios.

— Entren —dijo Rui alegremente, tarareando cuando abrió las puertas. Un Rui impasible que parecía tan feliz no era un buen signo. Akira y Soujiro se miraron mutuamente como diciendo "tu primero"

Finalmente, Akira se sentó en el asiento trasero dejándole el peligroso asiento delantero a Soujiro.

— Muy bien —dijo Rui, pareciendo más excitado y feliz que nunca — ¡Vámonos!

Encendió el coche y comenzó a maniobrar para tratar de salir de los parqueos. Pero incluso aunque tenía tanto espacio para salir, de alguna forma era incapaz de hacerlo sin evitar chocar los dos coches que estaban adyacentes a sus espacios.

— ¡Ay! —dijo Rui, cuando le dio un golpe al coche que estaba a su izquierda poniendo marcha atrás.

— Pobre Señor Naruhodou —suspiró Akira — Oí que en Eitoku al profesor de educación física no le pagaban bien a pesar de los altos honorarios.

— Ay no —dijo Rui, cuando le dio un golpe al coche que estaba a su derecha yendo hacia adelante.

— Pobre Señor Mitsurugi —suspiró Soujiro — Oí que aun le faltaban algunas cuotas por pagar de su nuevo carro.

Después de muchas torceduras y vueltas, finalmente Rui logró negociar su salida de su (s) parqueo (s), dejando los dos coches adyacentes con abolladuras muy significativas a sus lados.

— Los compadezco tanto —dijo Akira.

— Más nos compadezco a nosotros —lo corrigió Soujiro.

— Prometo que les haré un cheque por los daños —dijo Rui — ¿Estás listos? ¡Vamos!

Sin esperar su respuesta, que obviamente iba a ser un no, él pisó (un tanto fuerte) el acelerador, y velozmente salieron de la escuela, soltando a Rui el driver peligroso y a sus poco dispuestos aliados en un mundo confiado.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	16. Yo espío

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Capítulo Dieciséis: Yo espío

* * *

— ¡_Arghhh! ¡Rui! ¡Reduce la velocidad, reduce la velocidad! —_ el grito de Akira, le llegó fuerte y claro a través del pequeño dispositivo de comunicación que estaba en el oído de Doumyouji, haciéndolo estremecer.

Rui murmuró algo incoherente y entonces Doumyouji oyó que se reía. Para su horror, oyó el grito de miedo de Soujiro seguido de otro de lucha. El ruido y la estática que le llegaban a su oído le molestaban, y tuvo el impulso de quitárselo. Llevó un dedo a su oído, tratando de ajustarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Tsukushi, viendo que la cara de Doumyouji se torcía con una mueca. Estaban sentados cómodamente dentro del restaurante, y al notar la extraña expresión facial de Doumyouji, hizo su menú a un lado — ¿Aún no te envían ninguna instrucción?

— No —murmuró Doumyouji — Pero suena como si Rui torturara a Soujiro y Akira. Nunca pensé que fuera un sádico.

— _¡Idiota__! ¡Vas a chocar el carro de atrás si sigues dando reversa! —_gritó Akira.

— Me pregunto si hay alguna forma de apagar esta cosa —dijo Doumyouji — Todo lo que obtengo es información inútil.

— _Ah hombre, ese es otro cheque que tendrás que escribir—_dijo Akira. Soujiro murmuró algo, y otra vez, la voz de Akira se escuchó, fuerte y clara.

— _¿H__ola, hola, Tsukasa? ¿Puedes oírme?_

— Puedo oírte perfectamente — murmuró Doumyouji — De hecho, demasiado bien. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

— Estuvo bien —mintió Akira — _De todos modos, pudimos coger un lindo parqueo delante del restaurante, así que puedo verte a ti y a Makino perfectamente. Solo te informo que puedo ver a uno de tus agentes dirigirse hacia el restaurante. Es una mujer con el pelo gris, ten cuidado con ella._

Doumyouji se giró hacia la ventana y a su señal, Tsukushi hizo lo mismo. Al otro lado de la calle estaba estacionado el elegante convertible de Rui, aunque ahora un poco abollado y raspado en el lado. La cara de Soujiro estaba pálida y parecía nauseabundo, y el pelo de Akira había sido tan azotado por el viento que parecía como si hubiese estado en una montaña rusa. El único que parecía indemne era Rui, que sonrió en su dirección como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como predijo Akira, una mujer con el pelo gris entró y se sentó a unas mesas más allá de ellos.

— _¿Ya has ordenado__? Recuerda que las mujeres embarazadas tienden a ser un poco más particulares con lo que comen —_le recordó Akira. Se oyó un murmullo y luego Akira dijo — _A__ propósito, Soujiro recomienda las pizzas a la leña. Por lo visto son muy buenas._

Un camarero vino para tomar la orden y Doumyouji le preguntó en voz bastante fuerte si las recomendaciones del chef estaban bien para una mujer embarazada.

— Así es, señor —contestó el camarero rígidamente, obviamente ofendido por el hecho que Doumyouji pensara que la comida no fuera óptima para una mujer embarazada.

— Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué me recomienda en cuanto a las pizzas de leña? —preguntó Doumyouji. Él aclaró su garganta y declaró en voz fuerte y bastante orgullosa para que lo escucharan los demás clientes — ¡Ah, a propósito, mi novia está embarazada!

— Que bien, señor —contestó el camarero, otra vez, malhumorado.

— ¡_Tsukasa, el punto es ser sutil! —le _recordó Akira — ¡D_eja de ser tan descaradamente obvio!_

— Bueno… —dijo a propósito Doumyouji— Ella _no_ está embarazada, pero últimamente, su barriga ha estado creciendo más y más. Realmente, realmente, me pregunto a que se deberá.

Tsukushi, quién no podía oír ninguna de las instrucciones de Akira, le lanzo una mirada de extrañeza a Doumyouji. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, declarando tres veces, y en voz alta, que ella estaba embarazada? ¿Realmente necesitaban ser tan evidentes? ¿Cómo si fueran conscientes de que los estaban siguiendo?_

Le echó un vistazo a la mujer con el pelo gris y notó que tecleaba algo en su laptop, pretendiendo no haber escuchado algo.

— _¿Qué estará escribiendo? ¿Un informe sobre nosotros?

* * *

_

— Presidenta —dijo Nishida — Nuestros agentes han vuelto con sus informes sobre las actividades del joven maestro y señorita Makino. Como fue planeado, a las 1400 horas, los agentes Akagi, Kaji y Katsuragi fueron colocados fuera de la Academia Eitoku. Nuestros objetivos, el joven maestro y señorita Makino, aparecieron antes de tiempo previsto a las 1500 horas, tomándonos con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, fuimos capaces de actuar rápidamente, y por consiguiente, los seguimos hasta el centro de la cuidad en un taxi hacia el restaurante Pasta Plus. Ellos entraron y la agente Akagi los siguió. Ella presentará ahora su informe.

El agente Akagi, una mujer con el pelo gris, se entró en la oficina de Doumyouji Kaede, le hizo una reverencia y a su invitación tomó asiento frente al magnífico escritorio donde estaba asentada Kaede y sacó su laptop del bolso.

— Presidenta, he escrito un informe de mis observaciones para que usted lo pueda revisar —dijo Akagi en tono práctico — Llegamos al restaurante a las 1535 horas, aproximadamente 5 minutos después de nuestros objetivos. Para evitar ser demasiado obvios, concordamos que solo yo debería entrar. Una vez dentro, pude obtener un asiento cerca del objetivo.

— Continúe —dijo Kaede, mirándose las unas perfectamente arregladas.

— Como se esperaba, el joven maestro, exigió saber si la comida que se servía era óptima para que una mujer embarazada la ingiriera. Al principio encontré extraño el hecho de que preguntara repetidamente lo mismo, casi parecía que enfatizaba el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada. Sin embargo, cuando le expuse esta observación a Nishida, el me comunicó que no era algo de extrañar. De hecho, después de analizar todo detenidamente, creo con seguridad que él está en lo correcto.

Akagi esperó la reacción de Kaede, pero todo lo que hizo Kaede fue lanzarle una mirada que claramente decía "Continúe".

— Verá, es bien conocido que desde muy joven al joven maestro le gusta lucirse y que nunca ha sido muy sutil. Le gustaba presumir sus nuevos juguetes y a medida que fue creciendo le gustaba presumir de su poder. Creo que hoy en día, le gusta lucir lo que él más ama, y no tiene ningún reparo en hacerlo.

Kaede simplemente frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucedió luego?

— El joven maestro pidió una gran cantidad de pizzas grandes a la leña, y siguió amontonándolas en el plato de la señorita Makino. La señorita Makino comió bastante, pero antes de terminar las siete pizzas, el joven maestro pagó la cuenta y se marcharon. Entonces se fueron de compras a las tiendas departamentales de Hanazawa Co....

* * *

— _Ahora —_dijo Akira. Doumyouji y Tsukushi se acercaban a grandes pasos a Hanazawa Co. una cadena de grandes tiendas muy famosa pertenecientes a la familia de Hanazawa Rui — _Creo que es tiempo que ustedes vayan de compras. Unos verdaderos futuros padres, ansiosos por la llagada de su bebe estarína ya decorando el cuarto del bebé y abasteciéndolo de pañales._

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? —resopló Doumyouji burlonamente.

— _Lo digo por exper… que quiero decir, lo digo porque mi ex-novia tiene experiencia en eso. Ella esperaba a un bebé de su marido y estaba como loca. ¿Sabías que las mujeres embarazadas son realmente hermosas? Realmente tienen un brillo. Resulta que ella sólo quería tener una aventura mientras su marido estaba en un viaje de negocios._

— Bien —lo cortó Doumyouji rápidamente, antes de que Akira se pusiera a contar su triste historia de cómo había sido abandonado y como había perdido a su verdadero amor — ¿Y donde están ustedes ahora?

— _Estamos cerca. Nos sentamos en la cafetería que esta en el último piso, así que tenemos una excelente vista de todos los compradores que están en los pisos debajo de nosotros. Trataremos de ubicar desde aquí a los agentes, pero será difícil ya que hay demasiadas personas. ¿Hay algo que los distinguirá del resto de los compradores?_

— Bien, para empezar ellos siempre llevan traje sastre —Doumyouji.

— _Perfecto, eso elimina aproximadamente al cuarenta por ciento de los compradores que hay aquí —_dijo Akira con sequedad.

— Y siempre llevan lentes de sol, para esconder sus identidades.

— _Ahora esto es mucho más fácil. Sólo los tontos llevarían gafas de sol dentro._

Bastante seguros, Akira, Soujiro y Rui escanearon la muchedumbre aglomerada en los cinco niveles debajo de ellos, y encontraron a un hombre ataviado en un traje oscuro y lentes de sol que seguía a Tsukushi y Doumyouji cuando esquivaban a las personas mientras se dirigían al departamento de bebés.

— _Ajá. Lo encontramos —_le llegó_ la _voz triunfante de Akira al pequeño aparato pegado a su oído — _Detrás de ti, el hombre calvo que se la calva con el peinado de lado, ¿Te parece familiar?_

— Lo puedes apostar —murmuró Doumyouji, echándole un vistazo por causalidad. Aunque su mirada era despreocupada, Tsukushi notó que apretaba los puños fuertemente y se volteaba despacio hacia el agente. Parecía como si fuese a voltear de repente y golpear al agente sorpresivamente.

— ¡No lo hagas! —siseó Tsukushi, antes de que Doumyouji pudiera hacer algo estúpido y arruinara esta gran oportunidad de burlar a Kaede.

— _Sigue caminando como si no hubieses notado nada —_instruyó Akira — Actúen como si realmente fuesen una pareja emocionada por la llegada de su hijo. Continúen, agárrense de las manos, nunca había visto una pareja de futuros padres que caminaran tan separados.

— Aquí —dijo Doumyouji bruscamente, poniendo su mano delante de la cara de Tsukushi.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tsukushi perpleja al ver el gesto de Doumyouji.

— Agarra —le ordenó Doumyouji.

— ¿Qué agarre qué? —preguntó Tsukushi, examinando su mano y buscando lo que él quería que ella agarrara.

— ¡Mi mano, mujer! —ladró Doumyouji. ¡¿Qué tan densos pueden ser ustedes los plebeyos?!

— ¡Ah! —gritó Tsukushi al darse cuenta de lo que él quería. Rápidamente, retrocedió como si esa mano fuera algo radiactivo — Um, tu sabes... er... yo me saque los mocos.

— Está bien, me gusta la sensación de los mocos sobre la palma de mi mano — dijo Doumyouji sarcásticamente, haciendo rodar sus ojos por la patética excusa — No veo por qué te da tanto miedo sostener mi mano.

— ¡Porque…!—silbó ella — ¡Tus agentes nos están mirando!

Tenía una sensación de deja vu, se sentía extremadamente incómoda con las abiertas demostraciones de afecto en público principalmente cuando uno de los agentes de su madre estaba tan cerca de ellos. Esto le regresó aquellos sentimientos de la vez cuando Kaede había aumentado la vigilancia alrededor de Doumyouji, como último recurso para que el dejara de verla.

— Esto no es como antes —le dijo el frunciendo el ceño, cuando agarró su mano antes de que ella encontrara mas escusas para no hacerlo — Esa vez ella quería que nos dejáramos de ver, ahora lo que quiere es averiguar si realmente estas embarazada. Tenemos que convencerla, ¿está bien?

— Está bien —murmuró Tsukushi, sonrojada porque todo mundo podía verlos.

Sin embargo, y claro sin ellos saberlos, esta simple instrucción no era más que una parte del plan de los _guapísimos genios, _como a Soujiro le gustaba autoproclamarlos a él, Akira, y a Rui (quién cortésmente había rehusado ese título tan extravagante) de crear situaciones más románticas en las cuales Tsukasa y Makino pudieran estar. Soujiro y Akira, en particular, habían notado desde hace un tiempo, la carencia espantosa de romanticismo que su pareja favorita habían compartido en los últimos tiempos ¡Era apenas que se estaban tomando de las manos en público! ¡Raramente se besaban, no a menos que Tsukasa forzara a Makino y mucho menos habían llegado hasta el final! ¡Ni siquiera podían comer el almuerzo juntos sin sentirse torpes!

Esta era la clase de situaciones que requerían la maestría de Akira y Soujiro. ¡Juntos, crearían cada inimaginable situación romántica para poner a Makino y a Tsukasa, y con suficientes de esas, seguramente crearían un bebé para ellos! Tendrán mucho romance. Paso a paso irían avanzando e irían entrando en el ambiente del amor y luego… ¡voila! ¡Un bebé! Desde un principio, esa había sido la verdadera razón de todo esto. ¡Por lo tanto, ya no habría necesidad de pasar por barrigas falsas ni nada!

Aunque al principio Soujiro había tenido la intención de crear para ellos un almuerzo romántico en el restaurante donde él había ganado los corazones de muchas chicas, había sido un fracaso. Tsukushi había estado demasiado tensa por todo el asunto de los agentes, mientras que Doumyouji se había concentrado con demasiada insistencia en hacerle ver a sus espías el hecho que ella estaba embarazada. ¡Pero ahora, finalmente podían ver los frutos de trabajo! ¡Qué maravillosa vista! Pero de alguna manera, había algo que no estaba funcionando.

Estaban sentados cinco niveles encima de Tsukushi y Doumyouji. Tsukushi se sonrojaba tan furiosamente que desde esa distancia Soujiro y Akira podían verlo como si fuera un semáforo.

— La vergüenza no era una reacción que esperábamos que ella sintiera — murmuró Soujiro enigmáticamente — Esto debería ser más bien…

— ¡Ah, Tsukasaaa-samaaa! ¡Estoy tan asustada de que un agente calvo con peinado de lado nos este siguiendo! —gritó Akira una voz falsamente aguda, dando así inicio a la parodia de los infames Soujiro-y-Akira.

— No te preocupes, mi mala hierba querida —gritó Soujiro tranquilizador, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Akira cuando Akira le sonrió tiernamente, mientras ponía las manos sobre su pecho. Soujiro retiró suavemente algunos mechones sueltos de la cara de Akira— Arriesgaré mi vida para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo. ¡Nunca temas, ya que Tsukasa está aquí!

— ¡Ah, Tsukasa! Eres tan _varonil__._ Debes de ser una bestia —ronroneó Akira.

— Puedes apostar que lo soy —murmuró Soujiro seductor — Quieres que te enseñe mi nivel de poder.

— Esa clase de situación rebasa la ficción —dijo Rui, pestañeando — Honestamente no los veo actuando de esa forma.

— Para serte sincero, yo tampoco —dijo Soujiro.

— Siempre se puede soñar —suspiró Akira, separándose de Soujiro.

Cinco niveles más abajo, Doumyouji había oído lo suficiente de la parodia de Akira a través del comunicador como para saber lo que ese trío estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

— Te mataré —siseó él, cuando él y Tsukushi miraron alrededor del departamento de bebés, su mano firmemente agarrada dentro de la de él.

— ¿Hmm? —dijo Tsukushi, que miraba una ropa de bebés.

— Nada —dijo Doumyouji, rápidamente dirigiéndola una sonrisa antes de susurrar por el pequeño micrófono — Mas te vale que esta noche te asegures de cerrar con llave todas tus puertas y ventanas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Doumyouji? —preguntó Tsukushi, mirando en su dirección con preocupación. Ella nunca lo había visto hablar consigo mismo.

— Nada —le volvió a repetir moviendo su cabeza tratando de encontrar un modo de apagar el dispositivo, aunque fuera en vano.

— Está bien... —dijo Tsukushi, aunque claramente su mirada dijera que lo ponía en duda. Pero puso esos pensamientos inquietantes como la cordura de Doumyouji a un lado, comenzaba a sentirse más a gusto con su demostración de amor. En realidad, el que tuviera sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella era tan tranquilizador. Se sentía tan segura, con su mano envuelta alrededor de la suya de manera tan protectora. Incluso el agente que ella sabía los seguía no podía destruir cuan segura se sentía estando junto a él.

Tsukushi se sentía menos consciente de sí misma y comenzaba a disfrutar cada vez más de esta cita.

— ¡Oye, mirada a esto, Doumyouji! —dijo Tsukushi, agarrando un conjunto diminuto de ropa de bebé — ¿No es lindo?

— Está bien —dijo Doumyouji bruscamente — Aunque no tanto como tú.

— ¡Ja Ja Ja! —se rió Tsukushi sarcásticamente, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto divertida por la forma en la que él le hacía cumplidos de un modo tan insultante, ¡compararla con una ropa de bebe!

— ¡Oye, lo decía enserio! —dijo Doumyouji, ofendido — Pero esta pieza de ropa vale más de lo que gana tu familia entera un mes.

— Cállate —dijo Tsukushi — Sé que soy pobre, así que deja de fastidiar con eso.

El solo recorrer los escaparates de esas grandes tiendas de clase alta era el tipo de cita que Tsukushi siempre soñó tener con Doumyouji. Nada extravagante… solo a la vieja y más común forma de tener una cita. Secretamente les agradecía a Akira y a Soujiro por esto. Si no hubiese sido por ellos que deliberadamente los pusieron en esa situación, ella hubiese tenido que luchar mucho para convencer a Doumyouji de tener citas como esas.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto mirando ropa del bebé, juguetes de bebé y todas clases de chucherías innecesarias relacionadas con bebés que casi olvidó que estaban siendo seguidos por un hombre con un peinado de lado que pretendía estar interesado en pañales.

_Simplemente no valía la pena preocuparse por eso ahora, _pensó Tsukushi, mientras hojeaba un libro con nombres para bebé. _Mejor disfrutarlo mientras dure, ya que por lo general no conseguiría muchas oportunidades como esta._

— ¿Cómo crees que le deberíamos poner a nuestro hijo? —le ella preguntó, mostrándole algunos nombres para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

— Bueno… —dijo Doumyouji pensativamente — Creo que debería conservarse a la tradición de nombramiento de la Familia Doumyouji. El nombre de mi hermana es Tsubaki, y el mío Tsukasa. ¿Ves alguno que sea parecido?

— Quieres que también sea Tsu-algo ¿verdad? —contestó Tsukushi.

— Así es. Esa es la tradición de nombramiento que ha estado en nuestra familia. Además, _t__u _nombre es Tsukushi. Así que tiene más sentido que el nombre de nuestro hijo sea Tsu-algo también.

— Bueno... —dijo Tsukushi, hojeando las páginas tratando de encontrar un nombre que satisfaga sus estándares, aunque no pudieran. La mayor parte de los nombres eran o demasiado comunes o demasiado suaves — ¿… que tal algo único?

¿Cómo qué?

—¿Tsunami?

— No seas estúpida —frunció el ceño Tsukasa — Nuestro hijo no es una especie de desastre.

— Pienso que es bastante único —dijo Tsukushi resueltamente — Doumyouji Tsunami. Tiene un toque muy poderoso ¿no crees?

Progresivamente fueron explorando la sección de bebés, mirando toda clase de productos. Después de convencerlos Akira de que unos verdaderos padres comprarían todo lo necesario para el futuro bebé en los meses anteriores al alumbramiento, de repente Doumyouji sintió la necesidad de comprar pañales y otros productos de higiene para bebés.

Tsukushi, habiendo vivido toda su vida siendo ahorrativa, intentó de varias formas que él no gastara tanto dinero en productos para un bebé que no existía hasta con comentarios, como que no sabían de qué tamaño iba a ser el bebé y que por lo tanto que pañales o ropas tendrían que comprar, o qué marca era mejor. En respuesta al comentario de Tsukushi, Doumyouji se puso a comprar todo lo que había en las tiendas de todo Hanazawa Co de modo que al momento del nacimiento, sin tener en cuenta de que tamaño fuera el bebé, ellos ya tendrían todo lo necesario.

Tsukushi no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reproche por la forma en que el gastaba su dinero. Todo ese dinero que él acababa de gastar comprando todo lo del departamento de bebés de Hanazawa Co, incluyendo su costoso su mobiliario, bien podría haber sido mejor invertido en su carrera universitaria...

* * *

— _Maldita gente rica, _pensó ella.

— ...y es aquí en las tiendas departamentales de Hanazawa Co. Donde nuestro segundo agente Kaji, observó su comportamiento —terminó la agente Akagi — Ahora le transferiré esta sesión informativa a él.

Un hombre calvo, con un peinado de lado camino dentro de la oficina donde Kaede estaba sentada de la manera más pomposa sobre su silla presidencial. Él hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar su informe.

— Buenas noches, Presidenta —dijo el Agente Kaji, respetuosamente — Estoy aquí para presentar el informe de mis observaciones sobre el comportamiento de hoy del joven maestro y la señorita Makino. Dejamos el Restaurante Pizza Plus y procedimos a Hanazawa Co, donde asumí los deberes de la Agente Akagi en la observación de los objetivos. Al principio, parecía que la señorita Makino era muy tímida, y rechazo sostener la mano del joven maestro. Sin embargo, después de que él se la agarró se pusieron a ver los artículos para su hijo.

Kaede no hizo ningún comentario.

— Miraron diferentes tipos de ropa y trataron de encontrar un nombre para el bebé. Además, debido a que la señorita Makino estaba indecisa sobre qué productos eran más convenientes para el niño, el joven maestro compró todo lo que había en la tienda, de tal forma que ella pudiera probarlos con mas calma.

— ¿Algo inusual en su comportamiento? —dijo Kaede — No tengo que oír estas tonterías.

— Aparte de que en un principio ella no quería tomar la mano del joven maestro, creo que no haya nada de qué preocuparse —dijo el Agente Kaji. —— Su timidez puedo haber sido causada porque anteriormente han sido vigilados y por su aparente carencia de demostrar afecto en público. Además, no creo que fueran conscientes de que los sequia. Ellos fueron de compras como cualquier otra pareja de padres que esperas a un hijo lo harían.

—Inútil —contestó Kaede —Mi intuición me dice que hay algo más en todo esto. ¿No cree que una pareja que espera la llegada de su hijo hubiese hecho su investigación previa en cuanto a que productos de bebés serían los más apropiados?

— Bueno, sí, pero conociendo el comportamiento extravagante del joven maestro, el es el tipo de personas que compraría todo sin pensar en las consecuencias —declaró el Agente Kaji razonablemente.

Kaede hizo una pausa durante un minuto, como considerando si debía despedir o no a inútil, pero se decidió dejarlo pasar.

— Continúe — dijo ella.

— Después de su tiempo haciendo compras, fueron una boutique de ropa de maternidad...

* * *

— No veo por qué tenemos que comprar ropa como esta —dijo Tsukushi, cuando ella y Doumyouji se pararon afuera de las magníficas puertas de una boutique de diseñador que se especializaba en ropa de maternidad.

— ¿Quizás porque el estómago de una mujer embarazada se hace cada vez más grande? —rió Doumyouji disimuladamente — Dentro de unos meses no vas a poder caber dentro de tu uniforme.

— No, me refiero a que no tenemos que comprar ropa tan cara —declaró Tsukushi — Prefiero comprar algo más barato ya que solo lo voy a usar por unos meses

— Ningún futuro miembro del la familia Doumyouji va a vestirse con ropa barata —espetó Doumyouji — Vamos.

Empujó las puertas de la costosa boutique para entrar e inmediatamente fue saludado por una atractiva dependiente. Doumyouji se presentó, y al instante fue recibido como si fuera un digno representante de un país extranjero. Por consiguiente, Tsukushi fue tratada como si fuera una reina. Los dependientes corrían de un lado para otro, trayendo magníficas piezas de ropa de premamá y trataron de ayudarle a ponérselas, algo que Tsukushi había rehusado cortésmente por miedo a que descubrieran su barriga falsa, mientras Doumyouji holgazaneaba en un cómodo sillón, bebiendo a sorbos el café que le habían brindado, en lo que esperaba a Tsukushi.

— _¿Qué les parece la tienda? —_se oyó la voz de Akira por el pequeño dispositivo — _Mi ex-novia compró su ropa aquí cuando estaba embarazada._

—Bien —dijo Doumyouji sin comprometerse — Aunque nunca he comprado ropa de eternidad.

— _¿No querrás decir ropa de maternidad? —_dijo Akira — Como sea, estamos estacionados fuera de la tienda, al otro lado de la calle, ¿nos ves?

Doumyouji miró por la ventana y vio a Akira saludarle.

— Sí. Aunque no lo hagas tan obvio.

— _Lo siento —_ contestó Akira con vergüenza — _De todos modos, hemos encontrado a tu agente. Está sentada en el coche negro que está estacionado delante de la tienda. Es excelente que este sea un lugar pequeño, ya que ella no puede acercarse mucho sin hacerse notar por ustedes. Pero aun así puede verlos a través de las ventanas polarizadas._

— Hablaremos más tarde, cuando Makino haya acabado de cambiarse —dijo Doumyouji. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde Tsukushi se inspeccionaba la "falsa" barriga bajo una camisa a la medida delante de un gran espejo...

— ¿Cómo me veo? —dijo Tsukushi, al verlo detrás de ella a través del espejo — Me veo más maduro, ¿eh?

— No tienes que preguntarme —dijo Doumyouji — Sabes que te pongas lo que lo que te pongas siempre parecerás una plebeya.

— Cállate.

— Solo estoy bromeando, ya sabes lo que pienso… pareces una Diosa — la embromó él.

Tsukushi no pudo evitar que sus mejillas calientan de placer — ¿Parezco menos plebeya ahora ¿no?

Doumyouji le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica, aunque sus ojos parecieran tristes, casi distantes. Notándolo, Tsukushi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada. _¿Qué es este cambio repentino de humor? Hace un momento estaba tan relajado, tan feliz..._

— ¿Qué sucede?

Doumyouji suspiró. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo; él estaba de pie detrás de ella y ella tenía su vientre hinchado presionando la camisa. Se inclinó hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

— Parecemos una familia —susurró él tiernamente en su oído, con su barbilla ligeramente apoyada en su hombro. Ella podría sentir su aliento cosquillarle el oído.

Tsukushi se estremeció. De repente parecía que el cuarto se hacía más pequeño, como si la melancolía de Doumyouji absorbiera toda la luz de él. Era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en la tienda.

Desde que ella había empezado a llevar la barriga, se dio cuenta que a Doumyouji se le fijaba cada vez más la idea de ellos comenzando una familia. Al principio, todo esto había comenzado como una forma de hacer que la madre de Doumyouji la aprobara y les dejara tener una relación en paz. La barriga había sido un medio para conseguirlo y el F3 pensaba que era una excelente broma.

Ahora se dio cuenta que Doumyouji, luego de haberla visto en su "estado embarazado" pensaba que era más hermosa que cuando no lo estaba.

_¿Y si realmente lo quiere convertir en una realidad?_ pensó Tsukushi. _¿Se atrevería a… forzarme?_

Repentinamente consideró que todo sobre este plan, desde un inicio hasta ahora, le parecía un completo fiasco. Ella no quiso animar a Doumyouji a pensar que lo necesitaba aun más. Después de todo, por mucho que lo amara todavía tenía una vida por delante. Lo amaba, por supuesto, y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Pero los niños podían esperar, ella quería estudiar mientras aun era joven, además, si iba a pasar el resto de su vida con el podían tener hijos cuando quisieran, ¿no?

Se sintió tan fría y abochornada por dentro que se estremeció. Pensar que Doumyouji podría abrigar tales pensamientos era espeluznante.

— De... déjame ir —susurró ella.

— Nunca te dejaré ir —susurró él y simplemente mantuvo abrazada.

— ¡Los agentes nos están mirando! —ella silbó.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas? — dijo él despacio. Ella intentó ver dentro de sus ojos a través del espero para decirle que la dejara ir, pero a pesar de que él la miraba a los ojos, estos estaban envueltos por una sombra oscura, como si estuviera furioso. No la miraba; él miraba _más allá_ de ella — Deposita tu confianza en mí y déjame manejarlo yo te protegeré.

— Yo... —tartamudeó Tsukushi. Ahora sí que tenía miedo, él parecía como si estuviera listo para matar a cualquiera que osara meterse en su camino. Realmente era en serio cuando el F3 la había comparado con un domador de animales, Doumyouji era como una bestia. ¡Su humor era como un péndulo, el cual era capaz de balancearse tan rápidamente e ir de un extremo al otro!

Sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, una mujer ataviada en un traje sastre y gafas de sol tomaba fotografías de ellos desde su coche estacionado delante de la boutique, capturándolos en el momento.

* * *

— La agente Katsuragi presentará ahora sus observaciones — dijo Nishida, y una mujer joven con su pelo atado fuertemente en un moño caminó resueltamente.

— Buenas noches, Presidenta —dijo ella — Presentaré mi reporte sobre el joven maestro y la señorita Makino. Después de dejar las tiendas departamentales Hanazawa Co. se dirigieron a la Boutique Vouis Luitton de ropa de maternidad. Sin embargo, fui incapaz de seguirlos adentro sin evitar comprometer anonimato. No obstante, pude tomar varias fotografías de ellos.

Le pasó varias fotos borrosas de Tsukushi ataviada en ropa de maternidad y de Doumyouji bebiendo café a sorbos, y luego algunas de ellos abrazados.

— ¿Cuál sería su opinión sobre qué vio? —preguntó Kaede.

— Presidenta, no vi nada inusual que pudiera indicarnos que la señorita Makino no esté embarazada, nada en su comportamiento sugiere lo contrario. En todo momento actuaron como una pareja que estuviera esperando la llegada de su bebé.

— Esto es basura —dijo Kaede — Mi intuición me dice que en el fondo hay algo extraño en todo esto.

— Pero, Presidenta

— ¿Qué tipo de personal es el que has estado utilizando, Nishida? —preguntó Kaede, sin hacer caso a las súplicas de Katsuragi — Parece que ninguno ha captado las señales, ¡y eran los que _estaban_ en la escena, no yo!

— ¿Presidenta, qué es lo que ellos han obviado? —dijo Nishida, tratando de no parecer acusador.

— En primer lugar su expedición a las tiendas departamentales. ¿Realmente se esperaría que unos futuros padres no hubiesen al menos investigado la mejor marca antes del nacimiento de su hijo?, al menos le habrían preguntado a alguien ¿no? En segundo lugar, ¿Qué clase de futuros padres compra toda clase de pañales antes de que su hijo nazca? ¡Antes de que el bebé nazca, los padres compran pañales para recién nacidos y no le hubiesen dado más que una mirada a los pañales de otros tamaños! Pero ellos, sin siquiera fijarse en qué tipo de pañales existían compraron todo. Que conveniente.

Los tres agentes se miraron y apretaron los labios.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen al servicio de la familia Doumyouji? —preguntó Kaede.

— Quince meses, Presidenta —contestó Katsuragi. Kaji y Akagi no contestaron. Ya sabían lo que iba a pasar.

— Muchas gracias por sus servicios —dijo Kaede — Pero desde mañana en adelante no necesitan presentarse a trabajar. Están despedidos. Nishida, por favor escóltelos fuera.

Una vez que se fueron, Kaede le dio a su secretario nuevas órdenes.

— Contrata tres agentes competentes para mañana.

* * *

Lo que había comenzado como una divertida cita se había desarrollado espectacularmente mal, todos gracias al extraño humor de Doumyouji. De regreso a la mansión, dentro de la limosina, se sentaron en un incomodo silencio y una vez allá Tsukushi corrió a su habitación antes de que él pudiera decir o sugerirle algo.

_Yo... no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, _pensó ella. Tengo que _salir aquí. Toda esta vigilancia… y el extraño comportamiento de Doumyouji, de estos últimos días, me rebasa. Si me quedo aquí más tiempo, él me forzará a... y... y si..._

Se estremeció por el torrente de horribles pensamientos que le impactaron como una avalancha implacable. Recorrió los grandes corredores que ya se le hacían tan familiares, hasta encontrar su habitación. Rápidamente entró y cerró la puerta y busco su maleta que estaba cuidadosamente colocada en una esquina de la habitación. Caminando alrededor del cuarto, tomo todas las escasas posesiones que tenía y estaba a punto de meterlas todas en la maleta cuando un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó.

Casi brincó.

_No puede ser... Doumyouji... él quiere hacer..._

— ¿Tsukushi querida? ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Tsubaki.

Tsukushi miró con culpabilidad sus posesiones tiradas encima de la cama. Aunque deseara decir no, sabía que nunca podía rechazar Tsubaki.

— Entra... —dijo Tsukushi vacilantemente.

Tsubaki entró con cautela y notó que Tsukushi estaba haciendo el equipaje.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Tsukushi?! —gritó Tsubaki.

— No puedo permanecer mas aquí —dijo Tsukushi — Toda esta vigilancia, es demasiado para mí. Y también está el…

Hizo una pausa.

Realmente no podía decirle a Tsubaki la otra razón del por qué quería marcharse, porque la lastimaría. Ella sabía que Doumyouji no tendría ningún reparo en hacerle el amor, y sabía que de tener la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía. Pero Tsukushi, la virgen de clase pobre, quería aplazarlo hasta que estuvieran casados.

— ¡Tsukushi, por favor no te vayas! —gritó Tsubaki, que, al oír la "razón" por la que ella quería marcharse, no le dio importancia al resto de la historia — ¡Se que es difícil, porque yo también he pasado por lo mismo!, pero mira he sobrevivido y sé que eres fuerte, lo lograras también ¡No dejes que mi madre se salga con la suya! ¡Si te marchas será como decirle que te ha vencido!

Tsubaki le lanzó una mirada suplicante y Tsukushi, comenzó a sentir como su determinación empezaba a derrumbarse.

_Nee-san ha sido tan buena conmigo… no puedo simplemente decepcionarla._

Pero entonces la principal razón de su partida la golpeó nuevamente.

— Pero...no puedo seguir abusando de... tu hospitalidad —dijo Tsukushi sin convicción.

— No te preocupes por eso —sonrió Tsubaki de modo tranquilizador — Tu siempre eres bienvenida.

— _Nee-san, __realmente_ no puedo quedarme más tiempo —afirmó Tsukushi.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto, Tsukushi, querida? —dijo Tsubaki — Sé que estas decidida a irte, porque eres de las personas que les gusta depender de sí mismas. Pero por favor, sólo quédate un poco más, ¿sí? Sólo hasta mi fiesta de cumpleaños, por favor ¿Por mí?"

— ¿Cuándo será?

— Ah, muy pronto —contestó Tsubaki — Será una pequeña reunión, solo para la familia y unos amigos, y yo definitivamente adoraría que tú estuvieras ahí. Eres como una hermana menor para mí, y pronto serás oficialmente parte de la familia. Para mí sería un honor tenerte ahí.

Y con esas palabras, Tsukushi sintió que toda su determinación de marcharse se evaporaba.

— Me quedaré —suspiró Tsukushi.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	17. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Capítulo Diecisiete: Fiesta de Cumpleaños

* * *

Tsubaki sonrió al obtener el consentimiento de Tsukushi, que mas que consentimiento era resignación.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que Tsubaki no sólo tenía un hábito de ir se por las ramas después de oír sólo una parte del problema, sino que también tenía la extraña tendencia de menospreciar las cosas importantes.

Cuando Tsubaki dijo que su fiesta de cumpleaños _seria pronto_, más bien se refería a dentro unos meses. Es así que Tsukushi terminó por quedándose mes tiempo del que hubiese querido, esperando la dichosa fiesta.

Durante esos tediosos meses, cuando estaba en la casa, aprendió a evadir a Kaede, aunque no era algo muy difícil considerando el hecho que ella casi nunca estaba en casa. Por otro lado, el extraño humor de Doumyouji pareció haber sido un fenómeno aislado catalizado por el espejo de la boutique, ya que al día siguiente había vuelto a ser el arrogante y orgulloso Doumyouji el muy, que la regañaba por ser plebeya.

Durante esos meses, Tsukushi se cuido de ajustar su estómago, con un poco de ayuda de Doumyouji, para hacerlo crecer y adecuarlo al tamaño de los meses correspondientes, en lo que pacientemente esperaba para cumplirle la promesa hecha a Tsubaki. Cuando el día de la fiesta llego, el estomago de Tsukushi era el de una mujer que se acerca al final de su tercer trimestre y que pronto entraría en labor, tanto así que Doumyouji tuvo que traerle un sastre para que le confeccionara un nuevo guardaropa.

— Ningún futuro Doumyouji va a vestir ropa de perchero —había declarado el arrogantemente.

Cuando Tsubaki dijo que su fiesta era solo una reunión íntima para unos cuantos amigos y familiares, resulto que en realidad ser refería a más de doscientos invitados que iban desde familiares y amigos hasta famosos y políticos. Secretamente Tsukushi agradeció que Doumyouji insistiera tanto en mandarle a hacer un hermoso vestido, perfecto para un acontecimiento tan extravagante.

Después de rechazar la ayuda de las criadas y de Doumyouji, Tsukushi luchó para ponerse el vestido, arreglándose como pudo debido a sus limitadas habilidades de maquillaje, bajo por el corredor montada en los altos tacones de aguja que Tsubaki amablemente le había prestado hacia el jardín que era donde se celebraba la fiesta.

El césped había sido cortado con tanto cuidado y esmero durante el día que ahora se veía magnífico, así como también las luces que estaban entretejidas alrededor de los arboles, más arriba de la cabeza de los invitados. Un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba una lenta melodía en el fondo, entremezclándose con charla y el murmullo de los invitados. Una larga mesa de banquete había sido dispuesta en el medio, llena con la más deliciosa comida cocinada por los más aclamados chefs de la mansión Doumyouji.

A Tsukushi se le hizo de repente muy consciente de lo voluminoso que estaba su vientre y seguramente eso llamaría la atención. Se sintió aun más agradecida de la previsión de Doumyouji de mandarle a hacer un traje de maternidad por ya que sin esto se sentiría aun más expuesta.

Tsukushi escaneó los grupos de personas, tratando de encontrar el F4 de modo que tuviera un grupo en el cual mezclarse y desaparecer. Había tantas personas; incluso podía reconocer a algunos de ellos de programas de televisión y películas. Por suerte, no tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo, ya que el F4 la había encontrado antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Makino! —gritó Doumyouji frunciendo el ceño, lanzándole una mirada ligeramente enojada cuando caminaba a zancadas hacia ella, separando a los grupo de personas que sostenían copas de la champán que habían encargado. Un Rui ligeramente perplejo, y unos avergonzados Akira y Soujiro lo seguían — ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!

— ¡Bien, lamento que fuera tan difícil entrar en este vestido tan ajustado! —replicó Tsukushi, gritando igual que el. Ahora todo mundo los miraba.

Soujiro golpeó su frente y Akira apartó la mirada de la escena como dos padres avergonzados que miran una pelea de niños en público. Rui trataba de no reírse.

— ¡TU! Tu… —comenzó Doumyouji, mirándola de arriba abajo, tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta — …estás hermosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Tsukushi, que se esperaba algo insultante, y se había estado rompiendo la cabeza para encontrar una buena respuesta en lo que el respondía. Se sonrojó, y siseó — ¡No digas algo tan estúpido en voz alta y en público!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que le diga al mundo que la mujer que amo es hermosa? —sonrió con satisfacción Doumyouji, poniéndole el brazo, el cual ella aceptó después de un momento de vacilación — Vamos

Mientras caminaban las personas los señalaban y cuchicheaban sobre ellos. Tsukushi se sentía más incomoda que nunca, a diferencia de Doumyouji que parecía no ser consciente de nada. Ella trató de convencerse a si misma de que no estaban hablando sobre su voluminoso estómago; que estaban hablando sobre los cuatro atractivos hombres que la acompañaban, y en efecto, estaban increíblemente atractivos esta noche, vestidos elegantemente con sus trajes. No era sorprendente que llamaran tanto la atención.

Doumyouji la condujo hasta la mesa de bufete.

— Las mujeres embarazadas deberían comer más —declaró él en voz alta ——Además, como eres una plebeya tan desnutrida, hasta deberías comer más.

— Cállate —dijo Tsukushi, pero al ver la mesa llena de delicados platillos de aspecto delicioso, sintió que debía de aprovechar su vientre falso y comer como cerdo sin necesidad de poner alguna excusa poco convincente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Makino? —preguntó Rui suavemente — ¿Qué quieres comer?

— Quiero esto —dijo Tsukushi, señalando el sashimi.

Rui le hizo un gesto al chef que lo puso en un plato

— Y esto —dijo ella, señalando algo que parecía carne de vaca.

Rui miró significativamente al chef.

— Y esto... esto también... y esto... ah, eso luce delicioso, también quiero de éste... y de esto...

Para cuando Tsukushi había terminado de seleccionar todo lo que quería comer, había terminado con dos platos que contenían un poco de cada platillo que había en la mesa.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo? —se ofreció Rui, sonriéndole radiantemente — ¿O quieres que te consiga una bebida?

— No es necesario —espetó Doumyouji, empujando a Rui para quitarlo de en medio cuando se metió entre ellos. Rui ya se había excedido tratando de impresionar Tsukushi. ¡Los viejos sentimientos de la rivalidad unilateral comenzaron a llamear y lamentó no haber pensado en agradarla para llamar su atención en vez de embromarla como generalmente hacía! — Yo lo haré por ella.

Doumyouji agarró los platos de Rui, teniendo manos grandes, logró llevar ambos platos en una sola mano, girándose a Tsukushi, la agarró su muñeca, y dijo

— Vamos. Hay unas personas que quiero presentarte.

Se marchó rápidamente para huir del magnetismo de Rui, arrastrando Tsukushi con él.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A quién me vas a presentar? —preguntó Tsukushi esforzándose por mantener el energético caminar de Doumyouji.

— A alguien —dijo Doumyouji vagamente. En realidad, solo era una excusa para alejarla de Rui, pero ahora que ella preguntaba, debería de encontrar a alguien para presentársela, y notando que todavía llevaba los dos platos dijo — De hecho, creo que deberías comer primero.

Él dejó los dos platos en una de las muchas mesas preparadas a través de jardín, y se asentaron. La comida antes de ella, así que momentáneamente olvidó preocuparse de todo lo concerniente a la persona a quien iba a ser presentada y hundió sus dientes en ella.

Doumyouji aprovechó esta oportunidad para asegurarse que Tsukushi no aceptara más favores de Rui, y con ese objetivo en mente, había creado una excusa convincente.

_A veces, me asombra mi propio genio, _sonrió Domyouji con satisfacción, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo. _La vida es realmente injusta cuando hay personas como yo que son tan guapas, ricas e inteligentes._

— Makino, esto no es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños, sino también un acontecimiento para darle publicidad al Imperio Doumyouji —comenzó Doumyouji con suficiencia, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Tsukushi tenía la boca llena para no darle chance a lanzarle una de sus inteligentes e ingeniosas respuestas — Como una consecuencia de eso, habrá paparazzis. ¿Qué dirán ellos cuándo ven que la futura señora de Doumyouji acepta favores de otro hombre, y no de otro que el heredero del Imperio Hanazawa? ¡No sólo arruinará _nuestra_ reputación, sino también la de Rui!

— Él solo me ayudaba con la comida —dijo Tsukushi, entre bocados — No es como si estuviera haciendo algo indecente con él, aun si los paparazzi lo ven, no serán capaces de escribir nada.

— ¡Sí, lo serán! ¡Imagina todo lo que podrían decir! ¡La esposa del heredero Doumyouji acepta favores del heredero Hanazawa! —Doumyouji fruncido el ceño.

— ¡Sí, y todo que verán es a él dándome un plato de la comida! —replicó Tsukushi.

— ¡Esto es lo que más odio de los plebeyos! ¿Acaso no entiendes nada sobre las altas estelas de la sociedad, verdad?

— Querrás decir esferas, ¿verdad? —comenzó Tsukushi, pero entonces notó la expresión enojada de Doumyouji, y fue cuando entendió todo. Bajó el tenedor y el cuchillo y sonrió con satisfacción — Ohhhh ¿No me digas que estas _celoso?_

— ¿Quién estaría celoso de perder a la plebeya desnutrida que más ama por un poderoso rival? —se mofó Doumyouji intentando darle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que había dicho.

Tsukushi se rió, y continuo comiendo, había confirmado lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Por cierto, a quien piensas presentarme? —preguntó ella despreocupadamente, sólo para asegurarse que no fuera su madre. Recordaba muy bien la última vez que le había presentado a su madre en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. La palabra desagradable se quedaba corta para describir ese fiasco.

— Uh… —comenzó Doumyouji, recordando que se suponía que tenía que presentarle a alguien. Él escaneó la muchedumbre, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los que estaban allí.

— Ah, pues se ido, ya no puedo verlo —mintió él. Tsukushi, quién también había estado escudriñando la muchedumbre para ver a quien era que él quería presentarle, suspiro de alivio. Francamente, ella no quería participar en esta clase de círculo. Habiendo terminado la comida, ella se sentó allí contentamente con Doumyouji a su lado, mirando a las personas mezclarse y beber champán. Entonces notó a alguien.

— ¡Hey, mira! —gritó Tsukushi — ¡¿No es ese Matsumoto Jun?!

— ¿Quién es Matsumoto Jun? —dijo Doumyouji con recelo, escudriñando la multitud tratando de encontrar a quién ella le decía. Quienquiera que fuera este hombre, para que haya conseguido que Tsukushi se emocionara tanto, no era un buen hombre.

— ¡Es un actor guapisomo por el que estaba loca cuando estaba en la secundaria! ¡No puedo creer que lo pueda ver en persona! — gritó Tsukushi. — ¡Ah, Yuki se pondrá celosa cuando lo sepa! Doumyouji, ¿tienes lápiz y papel?

— ¡No, no tengo! —espetó Doumyouji, con los celos escritos claramente por toda su cara — ¡Y tu no vas a conseguir un autógrafo ni ninguna otra forma de escritura de él!

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —dijo ella furiosa.

— ¡Ningún futuro Doumyouji debería arrastrarse en los pies de alguna estrella de B-list para conseguir un autógrafo!

— ¡Oye, él no es una estrella de B-list, y no me arrastro! —le espetó Tsukushi.

_¿Además, cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que voy a ser una futura Doumyouji? ¡Al menos sería dentro de unos años! ¡Debería de tener libertad de hacer todo lo que me plazca!_

— Aún no soy una Doumyouji, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que me plazca — declaró Tsukushi — Y tú no puedes impedirlo

— Bien —espetó Domyouji roto — ¿Tanto deseas su autógrafo?

— ¡Sí, lo hago! — gritó ella.

— ¿Cuál es Matsumoto Jun?

— Aquel hombre de allí con el pelo rizado —dijo Tsukushi, señalando.

— Espérame aquí. No te muevas.

Tsukushi miró como Doumyouji caminaba hacia el grupo de personas tocaba a Matsumoto Jun en el hombro. Durante un momento, ella temió que lo golpeara, pero entonces le dijo algo. Entonces Doumyouji sacó una pluma y papel de dentro de su chaqueta (Tsukushi se dio cuenta que él le había mentido cuando antes le dijo que no tenía lápiz y papel), y se lo dio a él. Matsumoto Jun lo firmó con una sonrisa, y Doumyouji regresó inmediatamente al lado de Tsukushi.

— No veo por qué necesitas el autógrafo de una estrella de _B-list_ cuando tienes al hombre más atractivo de Japón como tu novio —dijo Doumyouji bruscamente cuando le pasó el papel a Tsukushi, estrujándolo en el proceso.

— Gracias, Doumyouji —dijo Tsukushi, conmovida por su (aunque ligeramente infantil) acción. Aunque a veces él pudiera ser egoísta, ella se dio cuenta que había madurado a partir del tiempo le había conocido. En vez de considerar sólo lo que él mas quiere, es decir Tsukushi, había tomado en cuenta los sus sentimientos y lo que _ella_ quería — Sabes, no puedo imaginarte preguntándole algo de alguien. Por lo general, sólo tomarias lo quieres. ¿Así que, como fue que se lo pediste?

Podía imaginárselo. ¡Lo mas probable es que hubiese dicho algo como

— ¡Dame tu autógrafo, o si no te mataré!

El solo pensarlo la hizo reir.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —preguntó Doumyouji frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo se lo pediste?

— Le dije que mi novia era una gran admiradora suya y que le encantaría tener su autógrafo. El me pregunto cuál era tu nombre y luego lo firmó —dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Tsukushi le sonrió dándole las gracias y abrió el papel.

— A mi linda plebeya desnutrida —leyó Tsukushi — Con amor, Matsujun

Tsukushi lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada, cuando Doumyouji le sonrió con satisfacción. Era como en los viejos tiempos cuando él le jugaba esas travesuras infantiles.

— Mi nombre no es "linda plebeya desnutrida" —le dijo Tsukushi tajantemente.

— Le dije que era tu apodo —declaró Doumyouji triunfalmente, como si él ganara este encuentro, como si esto hubiese sido una contienda en primer lugar.

— ¡Quiero uno que diga "a mi linda Tsukushi"!

— ¿Y si firmo un para ti? — dijo él — Mi autógrafo vale al menos diez de los suyos.

— ¡No quiero tu autógrafo! —gritó Tsukushi. Estuvo a punto de seguir su diatriba cuando ella notó a otro famoso que admiraba.

¿

— No es ese Takumi de Trapnest? ¡Es más guapo en persona que en sus vídeos musicales!

— ¡No me digas que quieres que te consiga otro autógrafo! —dijo el frunciendo ceño.

— ¡Lo conseguiré yo misma! —declaró Tsukushi. Pero viendo lo enojado y celoso que se veía, decidió dejar la búsqueda de autógrafos de sus celebridades favoritas porque lo hería. Después de todo, él había hecho a un lado su orgullo y dignidad y el había conseguido el autógrafo de Matsumoto Jun; ¿Acaso era mucho sacrificio dejar algo que sabía lo lastimaba? Además, ella sabía que ya antes lo había lastimado profundamente.

— No importa —mintió — No me gusta tanto como para querer su autógrafo.

_Aunque realmente quisiera uno de él que dijera 'Para mi amada Tsukushi — _pensó ella interiormente, avergonzándose de sí misma por dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

— Es bueno que hayas recobrado el juicio. A fin de cuentas, yo soy más guapo que ellos —se mofó Doumyouji. Entonces la tomó a la mano, y la condujo hasta la multitud — Voy a presentarle a algunas personas. Ya es tiempo que hagas su debut correctamente, en vez de por una revista.

Como esperaba, muchas personas se acercaron a Doumyouji, presentándose y preguntando cortésmente sobre quién esta encantadora señora que estaba con él. Con igual cortesía, Doumyouji introdujo a Tsukushi en algunas ocasiones como su novia o su prometida. Rápidamente se fue extendiendo la noticia de que el joven maestro de la familia Doumyouji estaba oficialmente comprometido; sus propias palabras eran una confirmación de lo que había sido impreso como rumores en los medios de comunicación.

Cansada de ser presentada a tantos desconocidos, que iban desde políticos a hasta celebridades y personas de mucha influencia, Tsukushi agradeció cuando Tsubaki, una cara familiar, se acercó a ella.

— ¡Tsukushi querida! ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! —gritó Tsubaki, envolviéndola en un abrazo — ¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta?

— ¡Si, gracias! —dijo Tsukushi, sofocado por el abrazo — ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nee-san! No te traje un regalo porque no sabía que darte…

— ¡Ah, Tsukushi, pronto seremos familia! ¡Tu presencia aquí es mi regalo! — dijo Tsubaki, retirándola y mirándola —Esta noche te ves encantadora. ¿El bebé está bastante grande, verdad?

— Sí —murmuró Tsukushi despreocupadamente, esperando cambiar de tema. Toda la noche había estado hablando del crecimiento del bebé y tenían intención de no hablar más de él…

— Cómo sea, creo que aun no te he presentado a mi marido. Él llegó en avión hoy para estar conmigo en este día —dijo Tsubaki. Fue cuando Tsukushi notó que ella estaba acompañada de otra persona. Su marido despedía un aura tan insignificante que era muy difícil notar que él estaba realmente allí; y si estaba con Tsubaki, pues era más o menos opacado por la radiante presencia de Tsubaki — Yasushi, esta es Makino Tsukushi, mi futura hermana. Tsukushi, este es mi marido, Yasushi.

— Encantado de conocerte —dijo él cortésmente, sacudiendo su mano.

— El gusto es mío —dijo Tsukushi.

— Hola, Onii-san —dijo Doumyouji, en un tono agradablemente cortés que reservaba para la gente con la cual tenía que ser cortés.

Ahora Tsukushi podía ver por qué fuerte Tsubaki no se había enamorado inmediatamente de este hombre. Simplemente era tan simple, tan recatado y aburrido, parecía un típico asalariado salvo porque era extremadamente rico. No tenía nada de espacial. Él era sólo un hombre cortés, suave y servicial, uno quién silenciosamente dijo a Tsubaki que la apoyaría. Supuso que esa era la razón que Tsubaki, mas tarde, se había enamorado de él; él había sido el pilar que le había dado la fuerza durante los momentos difíciles.

— Doumyouji y Yasushi según la ley comenzaron una agradable conversación, que desde economía hasta otros temas que Tsukushi no podía entender. Mientras tanto, Tsubaki había comenzado nuevamente a verificar la condición de Tsukushi.

— ¡Ma, ma, Tsukushi, estas absolutamente magnífica esta noche! —espetó Tsubaki.

— Tu lo estas aún mejor —dijo Tsukushi sonrojándose. Tsubaki la miró como si ella hubiese salido de una revista de modas.

— ¡Y pequeño se ha puesto muy grande también! —exclamó Tsubaki, que realmente no había visto mucho a Tsukushi durante los pasados meses debido a sus varios compromisos sociales — ¿Ya sabes usted si es niño o niña?

— No, no realmente —contestó Tsukushi sinceramente.

— Quieres que sea una sorpresa, ¿eh? —sonrió Tsubaki, acariciando el vientre de Tsukushi — ¿ No deberíamos de empezar a arreglar un cuarto para el bebé? Aunque supongo que por el momento, querrás tenerlo contigo en tu cuarto?

— Sí — contestó Tsukushi, tratando de sonar bastante desinteresada de modo que el tema cambiara.

— Disculpen —dijo el marido de Tsubaki, tocándola suavemente en el hombro. Él dio vuelta y sonrió disculpándose con Tsukushi — Siento interrumpir su conversación, pero Tsubaki tiene que dar un discurso. Ha sido un placer, señorita Makino.

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

— El placer es mío —contestó Tsukushi. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida. Él parecía más un criado de la mansión Doumyouji que un miembro de esta.

— Hasta luego, Tsukushi —dijo Tsubaki, agitando la mano.

Otra vez, fue dejada sola con Doumyouji.

— Hay una persona más que me gustaría presentarte —dijo Doumyouji.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó Tsukushi. _¿Acaso tenía a otro cuñado escondido por ahí?_

— Mi Madre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Tsukushi — ¡De ningún modo! ¡No necesitamos más presentaciones!

Las memorias de su encuentro en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Doumyouji todavía estaban muy frescas en su cabeza.

— Quiero presentarle a ella como mi prometida —dijo Doumyouji seriamente — Quiero poner nuestra relación en piedra antes de que algo sobre el embarazo falso sea expuesto.

— ¡No estamos comprometidos!

Doumyouji suspiró por lo densa que podía ser Tsukushi a veces. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y lo encontró. Era una pequeña caja aterciopelada. La abrió, y dentro, había un maravilloso anillo de diamantes.

Se arrodilló y dijo — Se fue estúpido de mi parte pedirte por causalidad que te casaras conmigo en esa tienda ramen sin siquiera darte esto, así que ahora haré seriamente. ¿Makino, te casarías conmigo?

— YO... YO...

Tsukushi se había quedado sin palabras. Sus ojos se aguaron por las lágrimas. Una parte de ella, la parte que necesitaba y dependía tanto de Doumyouji, sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a el.

Pero dentro de ella, su otra parte, la independiente, le dijo que necesitaba tiempo antes de destinar su vida a ser dependiente de un hombre por el resto de su vida. Después de todo, ni siquiera había cumplido los veinte. Aún tenía toda su vida por delante, y siempre había sido su sueño ir a la universidad y realizarse profesionalmente antes de dedicarse a criar a sus hijos.

Una muchedumbre se había juntado a su alrededor, cuando Tsukushi que quedo de pie ahí, demasiado atontada para responder, con Doumyouji arrodillado delante de ella, presentando el anillo. Tsukushi no podía verlos. Estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

_Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, Tsukushi. Desde el fondo de tu corazón, sabes que deseas estar junto a el para siempre._

_Pero, todavía quiero ir a la universidad. Todavía quiero tener un trabajo. Si me comprometo a él ahora, probablemente dependeré económicamente por el resto de mi vida. No necesito un anillo para afirmar nuestro amor eterno._

_Con anillo o sin anillo, estarás con él para siempre. Ahora mismo lo estas, Tsukushi. Y a pesar de que el trate de pagar todos tus gastos, todavía tienes un trabajo, y vas a la escuela. Nada cambiará una vez que te cases. Usted todavía tendrá un trabajo, usted todavía irá a la universidad. Podrás contar con el cómo lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora. Más que algo, lo que necesitas es su apoyo emocional, tu necesitas el tipo de apoyo que nadie más, solo él, te puede proporcionar. Tu necesitas su compañía_.

_Lo necesitas._

Para entonces, Doumyouji se había quedado mirando a Tsukushi, preocupado por su falta de respuesta.

_¿No se quiere casar conmigo?_

Quizás fue demasiado pronto.

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que meterle prisa a las cosas con Makino? ¿No era yo el que estaba preocupado porque Madre nos separe antes de que algo sea confirmado?_

— Makino, no quiero apresurarte. Esperaré…

— Acepto —dijo Tsukushi quedamente. Las lagrimas ahora rodaban por sus mejillas. Tantas veces en el pasado, había llorado por Doumyouji de frustración, cólera, y tristeza. Pero esta vez, sus lágrimas eran de pura alegría. Era algo que ella sabía tarde o temprano pasaría; ¿Qué importaba si era antes de lo que había esperado?

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

Doumyouji tenía una expresión confundida, debido a su repentina aceptación, cuando la miró boquiabierto y maravillado. Él se levantó y sacó suavemente el anillo de su caja. Tomó su mano y le deslizó hermoso el anillo de diamantes sobre su anular.

Tsukushi miró fijamente y con maravilla el anillo en su mano izquierda. Era tan brillante; tan hermoso, tan extravagante. Probablemente no hubiese podido permitirse un anillo como ese ni en un millón de años. Si sus padres supieran sobre esto, probablemente entrarían preparando su jubilación.

— ¡Un brindis por la nueva pareja! —gritó Soujiro, que los había estado mirando desde un costado. Todos levantaron sus copas y un sonido al chocarlas se oyó cuando cada uno de ellos empezaron a felicitarlos

— ¡Ellos no son nuevos! —reprendió Akira.

Cuando más champán estaba siendo servido, Doumyouji susurró a Tsukushi:

— Vamos y ver Madre ahora.

— ¿Ahora mismo? ¿No podemos esperar? —dijo Tsukushi, limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas. El pensar que tenía que ver a Kaede era un tanto desalentador, hasta en su estado entumecido de corriente felicidad.

— Vas a tener que afrontarla tarde o temprano —dijo Doumyouji frunciendo el ceño — ¡Es más cortes lo haces ahora!

— ¡¿Desde cuándo sabes tú algo sobre ser cortés?! —se mofó Tsukushi.

Akira, quién había estado mirándolos, se rió. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

— Una vez que le diga que estamos comprometidos, no habrá forma de que pueda separarnos —dijo Doumyouji — Incluso aunque averiguara que no estás embarazada.

— Déjame ir refrescarme la cara primero, ¿está bien? —dijo Tsukushi, tratando de aplazar el momento. Las lágrimas secas se le adherían a su cara molestándola. Ella tendría que ver Kaede tarde o temprano, y probablemente era educado de su parte hacerlo ahora.

Se dirigía a la mansión cuando la voz de Tsubaki resonó por el jardín.

— ¡_Bu__enas noches, damas y caballeros! ¿Cómo están? ¿Divirtiéndose?_

Un murmullo indescifrable de parte de todos se escuchó.

No podía creer que hace sólo unos instantes el marido de Tsubaki le había dicho a ella que tenía que prepararse para dar su discurso. Parecía que había sido hace un millón de años. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado cuando Doumyouji se lo propuso. El anillo en su dedo anular se sentía ahora como una presencia familiar y cómoda, como si siempre hubiera estado en su mano.

— Me _gustaría agradecerles todos su presencia. ¡Es un gran placer tenerlos a todos aquí esta noche, celebrando mi cumpleaños años conmigo!_

Tsukushi caminó a lo largo del diminuto camino bordeado por arbustos de rosas hacia una de las entradas de la mansión. Los arbustos habían sido regados durante el día y parecían a creaciones espléndidas por la noche. El camino fue ligeramente regado por los jardineros que habían estado trabajando durante el día. Tsukushi se aseguró para andar con cuidado pero era demasiado difícil. La combinación de un suelo mojado, tacones de aguja demasiados altos y un pesado estómago atado con correa a su frente la hizo perder el equilibrio y resbalar.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó Tsukushi, aterrizando pesadamente sobre su trasero con un ruido sordo. Eso dolió; las señales de dolor se alzaban de su trasero hacia su cerebro.

— ¡¿_... también me gustaría agradecerles todos su… OH DIOS MIO… ¿¡eres tu Tsukushi?! ¡TSUKUSHI!_

Un murmullo de pánico se elevó entre la multitud.

_¿Grité tan fuerte que hasta Nee-san pudo oírme?_ pensó Tsukushi incoherentemente cuando trató de levantarse. Pero era demasiado difícil; el inmenso tamaño de su estómago era demasiado pesado para ella, y los tacones le hacían imposible el poder ponerse de pie. Fue entonces que notó que su tobillo izquierdo estaba completamente hinchado, y muy doloroso también.

— _¿Mierda, también me torcí el tobillo?_ pensó Tsukushi. _N__o debí de haberme puesto algo tan alto._

Otra vez intentó ponerse de pie, pero era demasiado difícil ya que no solo tenía una, sino dos fuentes de dolor. Decidió quedarse allí, sobre su espalda, cuando algunas personas de la fiesta, alertados por su grito, la encontraron.

— Oww... owww..." gimió ella, de dolor.

Los primeros en encontrarla fueron, por suerte, el F4. Al verla tirada en el suelo, con su estomago que se elevaba sobre ella como una montaña, Rui no pudo evitar tratar de sofocar la risa. Soujiro y Akira no intentaron contenerse y se echaron a reír. Mientras que la ceja de Doumyouji se movió nerviosamente por lo embarazosamente invitante de la posición de Tsukushi.

— Owww, owww —gimió Tsukushi — Esto duele...

Doumyouji la miró boquiabierto, la sangre gotea por su nariz.

— ¡Deja de estar tirada ahí gimiendo tan sensualmente! —gritó él, su cara estaba completamente roja, atontado por lo atractiva que se veía Tsukushi mientras estaba tumbada en la tierra en una posición que muchos otros pensaban que era más cómica que atractiva.

— No gimo sensualmente —lloriqueó Tsukushi — ¡Es que de verdad duele!

Doumyouji, encontrando fuerzas resistir sus tentaciones, estuvo a punto de levantarla para ponerla en una posición menos comprometedora cuando Tsubaki vino corriendo hacia ellos, arrastrado a su marido, Tama, Kaede y muchos otros desconocidos.

— ¡Tsukushi! ¡Tsukushi! ¡¿Estas bien?! —lloró Tsubaki.

— Me duele... —gimió Tsukushi, frotando su tobillo.

Tsubaki miró el charco de agua, causante de su caída, entre las piernas de Tsukushi, quién gemía de dolor mientras doblado en una posición que parecía que más que se estuviera frotando el tobillo, se estuviera agarrando el estomago.

No tenias que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.

— ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡El liquido amniótico se está saliendo! ¡Está a punto de dar a luz!

La multitud que los rodeaba jadeó y murmuró de sorpresa.

— ¡No, no lo estoy! —lloró Tsukushi, quién no tenía idea de donde estaba liquido amniótico.

— ¡No lo está! —añadió Doumyouji amablemente. Tsubaki le lanzó una mirada sucia.

— ¡Todos quítense del camino, déjenla respirar! ¡Tama, llame una ambulancia!

La multitud fue obligada a darle más espacio. Tama asintió con la cabeza y cojeó sorprendentemente rápido hacia la mansión.

— No quiero ir a un hospital —gritó Tsukushi, mientras dolor le abrasaba el tobillo y el trasero.

— No podemos evitarlo, Tsukushi querida, no tenemos a un obstétrico en casa —dijo Tsubaki suavemente, limpiándole el sudor que había resultado del pánico por la caída de la cara de Tsukushi. Tsubaki creyó que era causado por haber entrado en labor de parto.

— ¡No puedes llevarla al hospital! —dijo Doumyouji tratando de ayudar.

— ¡¿ Y quién lo dice?! —gritó Tsubaki, furiosa.

— No puedes porque... —comenzó Doumyouji.

— ...ella le tiene pavor a los hospitales —dijo Soujiro — ¿No es así, Tsukushi? ¡_Hospitalofobia_!

Él había esperado que una gran palabra que sonara como un término científico fuera bastante para hacer desistir a Tsubaki de enviar Tsukushi al hospital, pero obviamente, no era suficiente. Tsubaki le lanzó una mirada extraña como si él acabara de decir una sandez.

— ¡Sí, estoy asustada! —gritó Tsukushi. _¡Soy asustado de que se sepa todo!_

— Ella no tiene el seguro médico —añadió Rui, como si _esto _fuera a detener a Tsubaki de llevarla al hospital.

— Lo siento, Nee-san —lloró Tsukushi — ¡Por favor no arruines tu fiesta de cumpleaños por mí! ¡Continúa! ¡No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien!

— ¡No me importa! —gritó Tsubaki — ¡No voy a dejar que nada impida el nacimiento de mi sobrino!

Tsukushi miró desdichadamente el F4, tratando de enviarles señales desesperadas con los ojos. Ella sabía que todos estaban pensando; es decir evitar el tener que ir al hospital a toda costa, pero persuadir a Tsubaki de hacer algo así era difícil más cuando ella estaba completamente resuelta en darle a Tsukushi el mejor tratamiento. Cualquier intento que los F4 hacían era un fracaso frente a Tsubaki. Como se esperaba, sus excusas eran débiles e injustificables.

— ¡La ambulancia llegó inmediatamente, y Tsukushi fue metida en ella, gimiendo todo el rato, _¡duele!_ y _¡no quiero ir al hospital!_

Doumyouji y Tsubaki entraron después de ella, pero antes de que se marcharan, Rui dijo:

— Los seguiremos Tsukasa — ¡Manténgase en contacto!

Doumyouji asintió, reconociendo el apoyo de sus amigos. Él les lanzó una mirada severa antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran, y con las sirenas resonando, la ambulancia se dirigió a las puertas de la mansión Doumyouji, dejando a los invitados atontados por este nuevo desarrollo.

— Vamos —dijo Rui llevando a Soujiro y Akira a su coche. Estos se miraron el uno al otro preocupados, preguntándose si deberían entrar en el coche de Rui o esperar a sus chóferes. Pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Así que se dirigieron hacia donde el coche de Rui estaba estacionado, cuando notaron que un de los agentes de familia Doumyouji estaba parado en la puerta de la limusina, dirigiéndose a alguien dentro de esta.

— Presidenta, parece que esto va a llegar a su fin. Pronto averiguaremos la verdad.

Entonces el hombre cerró la puerta y la limusina se fue.

— Deberíamos ir yéndonos si no queremos la verdad sea expuesta —susurró Akira, cuando entraron en el coche de Rui — Vamos a tener que interceptar su limusina a toda costa.

— Vamos —dijo Rui, encendiendo el motor.

Sin esperar a que se lo dijeran, rápidamente Akira y Soujiro abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad. Rui pisó ell acelerador y ellos se lanzaron detrás de la limusina.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	18. Aborto espontáneo

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Capítulo Dieciocho: Aborto espontaneo

* * *

— Tenemos que detenerla — espetó Soujiro cortésmente, cuando se precipitaron calle abajo. Conduciendo por sobre la velocidad permitida, Finalmente Rui se había acercado a la limusina negra que lleva Kaede hacia el hospital, y ahora sólo estaban a unos metros detrás de ella.

— Estamos hablando de la mente maestra —murmuró Akira enigmáticamente, agarrado del asiento temiendo por su vida.

— La detendremos —dijo Rui resueltamente.

— ¡No importa cuánto lo piense, no creo que podamos hacerlo! ¡Ya casi está llegando! —gritó Soujiro desesperadamente.

— Tú no puedes, pero yo si —dijo Rui. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de a qué era lo que él se refería.

Repentinamente aceleró y rebasando la limosina se paso al carril donde esta iba, adelantándosele. El carro patinó con un olor a llantas quemadas y Rui frenó de golpe quedando el carro en medio del camino. La limosina no tuvo tiempo de frenar o evadirlo y lo chocó directamente impactando un lado del carro de Rui dejándolo aboyado y a unos metros más allá por el impacto.

Cuando los dos coches patinaron a lo largo del camino, un momento de silencio se cernió en el lugar. Cuando de repente Soujiro recobró su voz.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?! —le gritó, con mano colocada en su pecho como si esa sola acción fuera a calmar la adrenalina y los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Tu... tu no pensabas detenerla _matándola_, verdad? —jadeó Akira.

– Bien —comenzó a Rui, como si realmente hubiese tenido tan intención. Luego hizo una pausa y se giró a verlos sonriendo amablemente — Al menos la retrasamos.

— Sí, seguro lo hiciste —refunfuñó Soujiro — ¡Y casi nos matas por eso!

Pronto llegaron a la escena la policía y una ambulancia, probablemente alertados por un buen ciudadano. Cuando se sentaron a un lado del camino para que los paramédicos trataran sus heridas, por suerte menores, (la frente de Akira sangraba, Rui tenía un moretón en su mejilla y Soujiro tenía rota la nariz), Kaede, quién, a pesar de todo solo estaba agitada por el susto, se acercó a ellos muy moleta.

— Como esperaba —dijo ella mirándolos de arriba a abajo — ¿Al Joven maestro Hanazawa, no le han enseñado cómo conducir correctamente? Había pensado que la Familia Hanazawa sería capaz de permitirse un chofer para usted.

Su aura fría pareció haber barrido cualquier respuesta de ellos y solo la miraron con desdén.

— Y los jóvenes maestros Nishikaido y Mimasaka. Que vergonzoso sería para sus familias enterarse que estuvieron involucrado en un accidente d transito donde intentaban matar a alguien — ¿Por qué intentaban detenerme?

— No intentábamos matarle —mintió Rui evasivamente — Por favor no use palabras tan rudas.

— Como conocida de tus padres, tengo el deber de ver que no te extravíes del camino que tu familia a trazado para ti —espetó Kaede con frialdad.

Un paramédico se acerco a ella y le pidió que regresara al lado del camino para revisar si no tenía ninguna herida o fractura. Tama, Nishida y su chofer, quiénes también estaban en la limusina, ya habían sido atendidos, siendo su chofer el que sufrió las heridas más severas. Siete de ellos fueron enviados pronto al hospital en dos ambulancias para observaciones adicionales.

— Sabes —le susurró Akira a Soujiro cuando estaban sentados dentro de la ambulancia, mientras el paramédico seguía vendando una herida recién descubierta en el brazo de Rui — Esto no era lo que esperábamos. Igual vamos al hospital a toda velocidad. Así que a fin de cuentas nuestro sacrificio fue en vano.

* * *

La ambulancia que llevaba a Tsukushi finalmente llegó al hospital. Tsukushi fue sentada en una silla de ruedas por un paramédico mientras Doumyouji y Tsubaki caminaban rápidamente a su lado. Mientras la enfermera estaba ocupada tomando los signos vitales de Tsukushi, Tsubaki comenzó a completar todo el papeleo. Después de gemir durante todo el viaje con que no quería ir al hospital, Tsukushi finalmente se dio cuenta que las quejas no le servirían de nada y se rindió.

Mientras la enfermera estaba ocupada revisando la presión arterial de Tsukushi, Tsukushi le siseó a Doumyouji — Estamos en un aprieto.

— Dime algo que no sepa —masculló Doumyouji enigmáticamente.

— Y todo es tu culpa —siseó ella — Si no hubieses insistido en este estúpido plan, nada de esto estaría pasado.

— Lo hecho, hecho está —le siseó él — Ya no podemos cambiar nada.

— ¡Deberíamos decirles la verdad! —murmuró Tsukushi.

— ¡No antes de que Madre acepte nuestro compromiso! —siseó, parecía que siseaban demasiado, cuando continuo — ¡Necesitamos que este "embarazo" sea la razón por la cual ella te acepte!

Tsukushi hizo una pausa. ¿Estaba bien, verdad? El trabajo ella había tenido que pasar para llevar a cabo este plan, como el cargar esa barriga falsa, desde un principio era todo un plan para que la madre de Doumyouji la aceptarla. A pesar de sus protestas de que quería ir a la universidad y conseguir un trabajo en lo profundo ella sabía que deseaba estar con Doumyouji por el resto de su vida. Se _pudo_ haber resistido más a ese plan; _pudo _haber rechazado llevar la barriga. Sin embargo, lo hizo… porque secretamente sabía que deseaba ser capaz de casarse con él. Casarse no significaría que no iría a la universidad o que no podría conseguir un trabajo; el matrimonio no era sinónimo de que tendría que tener hijos ahora mismo.

— Bueno... —comenzó Tsukushi — Entonces deberías pensar en cómo retrasar esto mientras pensamos en otro plan para salir de esto.

Por un momento Doumyouji, solo sonrió. Entonces, sonriéndole son satisfacción, le dijo — La Makino que conozco no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Pero ya que soy un genio, he pensado en una salida.

— ¿Cuál?"

— ¡ESTA! —espetó el saltando de repente dándole una patada a la enfermera que le tomaba la temperatura a Tsukushi. La enfermera fue noqueada cayendo al suelo, desmayada por el golpe dado por la monstruosa fuerza de Doumyouji.

— ¡Doumyouji! —jadeó Tsukushi, sorprendida por su repentina violencia, que ella pensaba que ya había quedado en el pasado. Tsubaki y algún personal médico oyeron el escándalo y vinieron corriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —exigió saber Tsubaki, viendo a la enfermera tirada en el suelo y a Doumyouji, quién había tomado el mando de la silla de ruedas.

— Lo siento, hermana —dijo Doumyouji concisamente. Agarró los manillares de la silla de ruedas de Tsukushi y echó a correr por el pasillo desapareciendo al doblar en una esquina.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tsukasa! —gritó Tsubaki, corriendo detrás de él con sus tacones peligrosamente altos — ¿En qué demonios estas pensando? ¡Vas a hacerle daño a Tsukushi!

A pesar de haber llevado a menudo tacones altos durante toda su vida, nunca había corrido con ellos puestos. Después de dar varios pasos, encontró con que era extremadamente doloroso correr con ellos y ya para cuando pudo llegar al vestíbulo del hospital donde por última vez Doumyouji había sido visto, no había rastro de él o de Tsukushi.

— Ese idiota — murmuró ella molesta, frotando su adolorido tobillo mientras el personal médico y de seguridad de ella miraban alrededor de manera inquisitiva — ¿En qué demonios está pensando? ¡Oooh... sólo espera que regrese! ¡Voy a enseñarle una lección que nunca olvidara!

Con una expresión cruel regreso al área de espera agarrándose de las paredes para apoyarse, se sentó y durante media hora estuvo pensando en cómo castigar Tsukasa cuando Kaede, Tama, Nishida, y el partido F3 llegaron.

— ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó Tsubaki, sorprendida. Kaede no era el tipo de persona que iba a ver a su hijo aunque este estuviera en una condición crítica. Pero entonces ella notó el vehículo al cual ella había llegado; no en una magnífica limusina sino una ambulancia. Extrañamente, su Madre se veía un poco agitada también — ¿Y... por qué llegaste en una ambulancia?

— Tsukasa tiene a amigos ineptos para conducir —espetó Kaede con frialdad, deliberadamente obviando lo que les había dicho cuando estaban atendiéndolos los paramédicos. El F3, todos con varias vendas en sus caras, simplemente le devolvieron la de un modo provocativo como solo ellos podían hacerlo.

— Joven señorita —dijo Tama, cojeando hasta donde estaba Tsubaki se sentaba, frotándose su adolorido tobillo —¿Tsukushi... cómo esta ella?

— ¿Dónde está Tsukasa? —preguntó Rui, interrumpiéndola

— ¡Argh! ¡No me recuerde de ese estúpido idiota que sólo piensa en estupideces! —gritó Tsubaki, tirándose del pelo con frustración — ¡Ese imbécil! ¡De repente atacó a una enfermera y se escapó con Tsukushi! ¡No sabe en qué tipo de peligro él la pone!

— ¿Sabes a dónde fue? —preguntó Soujiro esperanzado.

_Si se escapó así, es porque estuvieron a punto de descubrir toda la verdad. Lo que ellos necesitan es un poco mas de tiempo, _pensó él.

— Traté de seguirlos, pero me torcí el tobillo. Sólo los pude seguir hasta dlos ascensores —suspiró ella, sintiendo que había fallado en proteger a Tsukushi y al bebé y sin notar la mirada esperanzada de Soujiro.

— No te preocupes Nee-san, los encontraremos —dijo Akira tranquilizador, acariciando su mano y sonriendo encantador. Después de todo, él_ realmente_ tenía un don con las mujeres mayores y casadas — ¡Y te lo devolveremos!

_Debemos encontrarlos primero antes de que alguien más lo haga, _pensaba Akira. _Tenemos que __informarle sobre lo que le escuchamos decir a su madre._

A pesar de las protestas de las enfermeras que estuvieron a punto de comenzar a tratar el resto de sus heridas, y las protestas de Tsubaki quién estaba preocupada de que pudieran agravarlas, el F3 se dirigió hacia los ascensores donde Tsubaki dijo que era el último sitio donde los había visto.

— Nishida —ordenó Kaede cuando vio escaparse al F3— Encuentre a Tsukasa.

— Sí, Presidenta —dijo Nishida, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

* * *

— Argh, hombre —gimió Soujiro, agarrándose un lado por estar corriendo tan rápido — Debimos de tratarnos antes de empezar con esto.

— No hay tiempo —dijo Akira, apoyándose contra la pared del ascensor — Tenemos que advertirle de que su madre sospecha antes de que ella lo encuentre.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Rui amablemente.

— Oh sí. ¿A _dónde_ vamos? —preguntó Soujiro, perplejo. Su prisa para ayudar a su camarada herido era todo un acto; la verdad era que ellos en realidad no tuvieron ni la más remota idea donde por donde comenzar.

— Primero llamemos a Tsukasa para ve donde está —dijo Rui, sacando su teléfono — Así podremos encontrarlo.

— ¡Buena idea, Rui! —dijo Akira jovialmente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Rui se estremeció y le lanzó una mirada sucia, cuando marcó el número de Tsukasa. Era algo bueno tener un amigo que primero hacia lo obvio.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Soujiro esperanzado.

— ¡No! —suspiró Rui, enredando la correa de su teléfono entre sus largos dedos — Su teléfono esta desconectado.

— ¡Ese idiota! ¡Le dijimos que nos mantendríamos en contacto! ¿Y Makino? Se escapó con ella Makino, ¿no?

Rui marcó otra vez.

— Su teléfono también está muerto. Probablemente sin dinero —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiendo el teléfono su bolsillo.

— Perfecto —suspiró Soujiro — Esto hace el trabajo _mucho_ más fácil para nosotros.

— Supongo que tendremos que ir piso por piso y preguntarle a las personas si los han visto —dijo Akira, pulsando el botón de la primera planta.

Como si fuera un extraño capricho del destino, la primera planta resultó ser donde estaban localizados la sala de partos, el cunero y el área pediátrica.

— Tengo la sensación de que quienquiera que creó este hospital se está riendo ríe de nosotros —murmuró Soujiro enigmáticamente, mirando con ceño fruncido la señal que indicaba la dirección de la sala de partos.

— Como si Makino se fuera a esconder en la sala de partos.

— El lugar más seguro es probablemente el menos obvio —dijo Rui — Nadie pensaría que Makino se escondería en la sala de partos, si alguien estuviera buscándola probablemente descartarían este lugar como su escondite.

— ¡Bueno, pues vamos! —dijo Akira, caminando seguridad hacia las puertas abiertas de par en par de la sala de partos.

Aunque habían esperado tener que buscarlos discretamente en cada cuarto, pronto se dieron cuenta que era una tarea imposible. Cuando entraron Rui les indicó que la hora de visitas ya había pasado y que las únicas personas que vagaban libremente alrededor sin parecer sospechosa eran las enfermeras. De hecho, aparte de ellos, no había nadie más.

— Entraremos sigilosamente, ¿ok? —susurró Soujiro.

— No tenemos que parecer más sospechosos de lo que ya somos —dijo Akira firmemente — Actúen como si pareciera que debemos estar aquí, ¿ok?

Akira se acercó con seguridad a la estación de la enfermera.

— Buenas noches, señorita — dijo él, sonriendo con su mejor de casanova.

— Ah, um, hola —dijo la enfermera tímidamente, al ver la radiante sonrisa de Akira.

— Quiero preguntar sobre la esposa de mi hermano. Escuche que fue admitida porque estaba a punto de dar a luz. ¿Ha entrado alguien en las últimas dos horas? —él dijo, radiante tan radiantemente que Soujiro pensó que centelleaba.

— Ah, yo... um —dijo la enfermera, encantada por su brillantez — ¿Um, como es ella?

— Bueno, está embarazada —comenzó Akira — Y el um... es corta como un enano, tiene el pelo castaño lacio, y por lo general parece desnutrida. Pero su mayor característica es que tiene _un el pecho realmente plano_.

— Honestamente —dijo a Rui, apartando Akira — Es pequeña, tiene el pelo castaño sedoso, y sería delgada si no estuviera embarazada. En cuanto al pecho… supongo que no puedo pensar en otra respuesta.

— Bien, uh, no… —comenzó a la enfermera joven.

— ¿A quién busca? —terminó una voz mucho más severa. Había una matrona más vieja y más rezongona detrás de la joven y fácilmente seducida enfermera, que parecía muy enojada porque su colega más joven no podía resistir el ataque de unos sospechosos hombres jóvenes.

— Me preguntaba sólo si —comenzó Akira, sonriéndole radiantemente, pero su ceño fruncido no tembló. Claramente, era un hueso duro de roer; había sospechado de esos tres hombres jóvenes que venían a la sala de partos por la noche; no caería tan fácilmente como víctima del encanto de Akira y Soujiro.

— ¿Nombre de la persona usted busca? —vociferó la matrona.

— Su nombre es —Akira se giró para mirar Soujiro. Soujiro sacudió su cabeza. Ellos no podían que alertar a más a la gente sobre la desaparición de Doumyouji y Tsukushi y tener a más personas buscándolos ya que tenían que encontrarlos primero — Realmente, no importa, seguro me he de equivocado hospital.

Los tres se fueron que la matrona pudiera preguntarles algo más. De vuelta en el vestíbulo, de la primera planta lamentaron su fracaso.

— Esto no es bueno —suspiró Akira, apoyándose contra la pared y deslizándose hacia abajo —Pensé que ya lo tenía.

— No vamos a ser capaces de conseguir información de ningún sitio mientras parezcamos tan sospechosos —dijo Soujiro, mirándolos a cada uno de ellos en sus trajes de fiesta — Tenemos que parecer al menos parte del personal a fin de ganar información sin levantar sospecha.

— Aquella matrona tenía una intuición muy penetrante —dijo Rui amablemente.

— No nos lo recuerdes — murmurado Akira. Era la primera vez que había fallado en seducir a una mujer mayor.

— Al menos sabemos que ella no está en allí —dijo Soujiro — Antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos la enfermera dijo que no hubo ningún ingreso las pasadas dos horas. ¿Pero cómo le haremos para conseguir información de las otras salas?

— Supongo que deberíamos parecernos... a alguien al cual le den la información libremente —dijo Akira.

— ¿Cómo un doctor, quizás? —sugirió Soujiro.

— Ja ja ja —gruñó Akira — ¿ Y de dónde piensas que vamos a conseguir ropa de medico ? No somos Shigeru, no podemos sacar trajes del aire.

Y como si fuera intervención divina, tres doctores salieron de un ascensor charlando sobre algo en baja voz. Soujiro los contempló durante un momento antes de que sus labios se curvearan en una sonrisa astuta.

— Tengo una idea —dijo él.

Akira notó lo que Soujiro contemplaba expresión maligna, a un grupo de doctores, Akira podría decir exactamente lo que Soujiro pensaba. Rui simplemente se quedó allí, preguntándose cual sería la gran la idea.

— Uh, Soujiro, no vas a… —comenzó Akira, tratando de detener a Soujiro, pero era demasiado tarde. Soujiro se había ido hasta los doctores con una expresión preocupada en su cara.

— ¡Señores! —gritó Soujiro, como si fuera un criado sumiso — Yo... ¡Vi a una mujer desfallecer en el suelo, inconsciente!

_Qué gran actor, _pensó Akira enigmáticamente._ Quizás demasiado bueno. Ya veo por qué sigue encandilando a las chicas._

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó uno de los doctores, horrorizado — ¡¿Dónde!

— Por ahí, señores —dijo Soujiro, señalando a un pasillo largo y oscuro cómodamente colocado allí para esta historia — ¡Su respiración era también muy errática!

— ¡Vamos! —gritó el segundo doctor. Cuando los tres doctores corrieron valientemente en ayuda de "la inconsciente mujer" en la dirección que

Soujiro les había indicado, Soujiro se giró y les hizo una seña a Akira y a Rui para que lo siguieran, en verdad parecía muy astuto. De hecho, parecía tan astuto que Akira casi pensó que era un lobo que iba a devorar a unas niñas.

— Oh Dios mío —murmuró Akira en tono grave — El realmente no va a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, sin tener en cuenta las náuseas morales de Akira, el F3 desapareció en el oscuro pasillo. Algunas protestas sordas podrían ser oídas, y cinco minutos más tarde, Soujiro, Akira y Rui surgieron vestidos como doctores.

— Bien —dijo Soujiro, ajustándose la corbata que acababa de adquirir del doctor — Ahora que parecemos a doctores, nadie va a preguntarnos cuando exijamos información.

— ¿Pero, piensas que la manera correcta de hacer esto era darle una paliza a unos doctores, solo para conseguir su ropa? —suspiró Akira, enrollando las mangas de la bata que él tomó (ellos eran un poco más bajos). Él tenía náuseas morales por darle una paliza a tres doctores solo por un motivo ulterior — A causa de nosotros, ahora están inconscientes y amarrados en un pasillo oscuro. ¿Y si algún paciente muere porque no estén disponibles? ¡Sería nuestra falta!

— Pero vamos a salvar la vida de alguien, así que esta bien — se justificó Soujiro.

— Darles una advertencia _no es_ salvarles la vida —lo corrigió Akira.

— Esta cerca de serlo —razonó Soujiro.

— ¿Y si nos piden que demos una opinión experta sobre un paciente? ¿Qué vas _tú_ a decir? —dijo Akira.

— Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a el — embromó Soujiro, golpeando la cabeza de Akira juguetón. Rui podría jurar casi que había algo entre ellos — ¡Mira lo que conseguimos! ¡Sus carnets de identidad! ¡Probablemente podemos tener acceso a áreas restringidas!

— Hmm —dijo Akira — Mejor nos memorizamos estos nombres por si alguien nos pregunta quienes somos, sin embargo, con toda honestidad, no me parezco en nada a un doctor Abe Tsuyoshi.

— Yo soy el doctor Matsuda Shota —dijo Soujiro, lanzándole una brillante sonrisa a Akira y a Rui, los cuales fallaron en desmayarse.

— Doctor Oguri Shun —dijo Rui, mirando su carnet de identidad con fascinación.

— bueno, vamos yendo. ¡A la siguiente sala! —exclamó Akira.

Con una recién descubierta confianza y armados con su atuendo, estetoscopio y carnets de identidad que habían obtenido de los tres doctores, el F3 se dirigió a la siguiente sala donde Tsukushi y Doumyouji _podrían_ estar. Sin embargo, ni Tsukushi ni Doumyouji estaban allí. Intentaron en la siguiente sala pero no había señal de ellos. Fueron a todas las salas, pero tampoco había señales de ellos, no estaba por ninguna parte. Pronto su recién descubierta confianza empezó a decaer.

— Esto no tiene sentido —suspiró Soujiro, colapsando contra la pared fuera de la sala de diálisis renal.

— Si sólo hubieran encendido sus teléfonos, nos hubieran hecho más fácil el trabajo —se lamentó Akira.

Cuando estaban a punto de rendirse de repente el teléfono de Rui comenzó a sonar.

— Hola, Tsukasa —dijo Rui.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios están ustedes?! —exigió saber Doumyouji como saludo, como si no hubiese sido su culpa el que no pudieran ponerse en contacto.

— Estamos en el 6to piso del hospital, buscándote —contestó Rui tranquilamente, por casualidad o deliberadamente sin hacer caso a su tono.

— ¡Se los explicaré más tarde, pero Makino fue secuestrada por los agentes de mi madre!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Rui. El cambio repentino en su voz asustó a Akira y a Soujiro ¿A dónde se la llevaron?

— ¿Quién sabe? refunfuñó Doumyouji enigmáticamente — Pero mi conjetura es que si ellos esperan que Makino dé a luz se la deben haber llevado al área de maternidad.

Los pies de Rui automáticamente lo llevaron hacia el ascensor y se cerraron de golpe cuando el golpeó el botón bajar. Cuando se dirigió a la sala de partos Soujiro y Akira salieron detrás de él mientras el escuchaba el resto de la lamentable historia de Doumyouji.

Después de escaparse del personal médico en la sala de emergencia, Doumyouji había desechado la silla de ruedas en la cual Tsukushi estaba sentada. Juntos, se escondieron dentro del cuarto de archivos médico que encontraron convenientemente abierto. Sin embargo después de esconderse un rato, Doumyouji sintió que el llamado de la naturaleza y pensando que Tsukushi estaría segura allí dentro mientras él se tomaba un corto y bien merecido descanso, se fue al baño. En ese preciso momento dos agentes que andaban por ahí lo vieron salir del cuarto; cuando volvió él los vio arrastrando a una Tsukushi que luchaba valiente, tal como la chica que él conocía y amaba.

Doumyouji también, se unió a la pelea, pero cuando un agente lo separó de ella el otro aprovecho para llevársela. Doumyouji termino de golpear al agente que se quedo con el y frenético, como un pollo sin cabeza, corrió a buscar a Tsukushi por todo el hospital. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió llamar a Rui para pedir su ayuda.

_Esto no se ve bien_, pensó a Rui, cuando él finalmente regreso a la sala de partos. Temiendo lo peor por Tsukushi, corrió por delante de la estación de enfermera sin ser detenido por ellas, a fin de cuentas aun estaba vestido como doctor, antes de darse cuenta que en realidad no sabían dónde estaba el cuarto de Tsukushi.

Regreando a la estación de la enfermera, él se apresuró hasta el mostrador y jadeo

— Makino

— ¿Disculpe? —parpadeó la matrona, que hacía mucho que había olvidado que los tres hombres que estaban frente suyo eran los tres sinvergüenzas que antes había espantado, gracias a la ropa que rudamente Soujiro había tomado de los doctores.

— ¿Dónde... donde está Makino? —él dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Makino? ¿Ah, se refiere a la joven que acaba de entrar? Ella gritaba, pienso que está a punto de dar a luz.

— ¿Dónde está? —dijo Rui en tono demandante, sintiendo que se le agotaba la paciencia con esta mujer.

— En la sala de parto... cielos, los jóvenes de estos días, no tienen nada de educación... —murmuró a la matrona, cuando Rui corrió a la sala de parto. Él empujó la puerta abierta y se encontró a todos reunidos alrededor de Tsukushi, quién estaba acostada en la cama de hospital… _sin ningún vientre hinchado_.

La atmósfera era sumamente triste. Kaede tenía una mirada fría y Doumyouji parecía oscuro y cruel. Tsubaki y Tama parecían acongojadas. Por su parte, Tsukushi tenía los labios apretados con expresión severa.

Durante un segundo, el F3 se quedo allí silenciosamente, observando la escena, preguntándose que exactamente había pasado.

No sabiendo que más hacer, Soujiro rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y, que tal, preciosa? —él dijo alegremente, sonriendo abiertamente — ¿Acaso tuviste un aborto espontáneo o algo?

Rui y Akira lo miraron frunciendo el ceño a él. Soujiro les envió una mirada ofendida, _solo trato de encubrirlos_

— Déjalo, Soujiro —espetó Doumyouji.

Soujiro se sintió indignado. Aquí estaba él tratando de ayudar a sus amigos a costa de su dignidad ¿y que recibe a cambio? Malas miradas de parte de ellos.

— Voy a decirles la verdad —suspiró Tsukushi con resolución — No hay ninguna necesidad de encubrirme más.

Soujiro se sintió totalmente poseído.

— Ahora que todos están aquí —dijo Tsukushi — Creo que es mejor momento para decir toda la verdad.

Los ojos de Tsubaki y Tama se ensancharon de sorpresa. Por sus expresiones, uno podría adivinar casi esperaban que realmente fuera un aborto espontáneo.

— La cosa es... que no estoy embarazada. En lo absoluto.

Doumyouji sacó el grande y hueco estómago falso de debajo de la cama, fuera de vista de todos. Tsubaki y Tama jadearon mientras que Kaede parecía tan frío como antes; excepto que ahora, su cara era estropeada por una expresión de triunfo.

Tsukushi entonces se zambulló en su triste y sórdido historia de cómo ellos lo prepararon todo, el cómo había sido todo idea de Doumyouji; el cómo "por casualidad" les dijo a Soujiro y Akira que ella estaba embarazada; como ellos habían investigado; y como lo había sobrellevado durante los siguientes nueve meses. Mientras más contaba, más horrible se sentía por dentro; por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tsubaki y la desilusión claramente escrita en su cara le remordió la conciencia. Tsukushi habría preferido que Tsubaki estuviera enojada con ella por mentirle; ya que su mirada acongojada simplemente la destrozó.

— ¿Por qué, Tsukushi? —preguntó Tsubaki, terriblemente triste.

— Esto... que es porque... —comenzó Tsukushi, tratando de evitar la cara triste de Tsubaki.

¿Se atrevería a decirles la verdadera razón?

La verdadera razón… ¿que Doumyouji quiso engañar a su madre con hacerle creer que ella estaba embarazada de modo que ellos pudieran casarse?

— ...es porque quiero casarme con ella —terminó Doumyouji con frialdad, mirando en particular a su madre.

— ¿Así que, dejas que tu lógica se derrumbe por una plebeya que no vale nada? ¿Dejaste que te sedujera en un plan tan tonto que podría haber hundido fácilmente al nombre Doumyouji en el oprobio? —espetó Kaede, con toda razón.

— No fue culpa de Makino. Todo esto fue idea mía —dijo Doumyouji suavemente, pareciendo ligeramente orgulloso que su plan hasta en una situación como esta — En realidad ella siguió rechazando seguir este brillante plan porque —Doumyouji hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño — Porque pensaba que era estúpido.

— No la culpe —dijo Soujiro — Fuimos nosotros que en contra de su voluntad extendimos los rumores.

— ¿Y aún así fue y llevo ese estómago durante nueve meses enteros? —preguntó Kaede con frialdad, levantando su ceja.

Tsukushi sintió que se ruborizaba furiosamente, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, al final, también participo en su estúpido plan.

— Ella sólo lo hizo porque no tuvo otra salida —suspiró Doumyouji, pareciendo _casi_ compungido por forzarla en esto. Sin embargo, su cara se endureció cuando le devolvió la mirada a su madre —Madre...

Durante un momento, su voz pareció atascarse, pero entonces se recuperó.

— ...amo a Makino. _Y me casaré_ con ella —dijo él firmemente.

Mientras que Tsukushi esperó que Soujiro y Akira chillaran y aclamaran por su amigo, el cuarto estaba sorprendentemente silencioso con todos los ojos girados a Kaede para ver cuál sería su respuesta. Sin embargo, ninguno, tenía una mirada más intensa que la de Doumyouji.

— Como he dicho antes —comenzó Kaede despacio — Durante un año puedes fingir que estoy muerta.

Esa no era la respuesta que Tsukushi había estado esperando, había estado tan segura que Kaede se negaría rotundamente.

— Y ese año aún no ha terminado —terminó ella.

Todos los ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Lo que ella había dicho no era una respuesta completamente negativa y ciertamente tenía cierto toque de aceptación, del cual Tsubaki inmediatamente se agarró. Ella dio un pequeño grito ahogado y choco la palma de su mano con la de Tama.

— ¿Entonces... lo apruebas? —dijo Doumyouji con cautela.

— No me malentiendas —contestó ella severamente — No lo apruebo, sin embargo, no puedo rechazar tu petición. Tu pequeño truco ha hecho demasiado daño a la reputación de Empresas Doumyouji para que pueda arreglarlo.

— ¿Daño? —preguntó Tsubaki.

— Han dado a su embarazo más publicidad de la que se merece. La cara de la señorita Makino tiene que ver ahora con la familia Doumyouji, y el público espera a un bebé pronto. A causa de estas noticias, la reputación de las Empresas Doumyouji se ha elevado, y nos hemos hecho enormemente populares entre las masas debido a una cara fresca y joven. Si las noticias de que usted falsificaba un embarazo se escaparan, esto dañaría enormemente a las Empresas Doumyouji más allá de cualquier arreglo, y tendría muchas repercusiones legales.

— ¿De modo, que permitirás que nos casemos, debido a esto? —contestó Doumyouji huecamente.

— Permitiré que te cases con la condición de que unca salga a la luz toda esta historia —dijo Kaede severamente — Fue algo bueno el que haya sospechado de su autenticidad antes que el publico lo hiciera.

Aunque no fuera la aprobación completa y entusiástica que Doumyouji hubiera querido, una aceptación de parte de Kaede era, sin embargo, bienvenida.

— Trato hecho —dijo Doumyouji.

Extrañamente, a pesar de esta victoria, Tsukushi tenía hambre. Entonces ellos habían ganado.

Pero Doumyouji iba a irse a Nueva York durante cuatro años.

* * *

Las noticias sobre el embarazo de Tsukushi pronto comenzaron a surgir de nuevo en los medios. Por lo que Tsukushi podía ver, Kaede había utilizado todas sus influencias y había suprimido toda noticia sobre el embarazo falso. En cambio, todos los informes declararon que había habido un pedida y la compasión pública por la familia Doumyouji se elevó. Mamá y Papá lloraron por su nieto perdido. Tsukushi había decidido que era mucho mejor esconderle la verdad, que en realidad no había habido ningún nieto. Los artículos que expresan condolencias aparecieron, y Tsukushi se encontró, otra vez, inundada de los "buenos deseos" de parte de los estudiantes de Eitoku.

Pero por una vez, no se preocupó por la falsedad de estos. Por lo único que se preocupaba era por pasar cada precioso minuto con Doumyouji antes de que él se fuera para Nueva York.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, y sabía que los próximos cuatro años sin él por su lado serían insoportables. Era inevitable que ella tuviera que casarse con él, pero como iba a ser el resto de su vida, si él no estuviera a su lado?

El temido día pronto llegó, y Doumyouji, con solo una maleta de mano, le decía su último adiós. Ellos habían logrado escaparse de sus amigos para poder tener un momento privado antes de que él tuviera qua abordar.

— Supongo que es todo —suspiró Tsukushi, apartando la mirada — Adiós.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con adiós? — la picó Doumyouji — Se supone que esto es un "hasta luego", tu mujer tonta.

— ¡¿Cómo cuatro años pueden ser pronto?! —gritó Tsukushi — Te vas a... ir... durante cuatro años. Y no te veré... y...

Ella tuvo deseos de llorar, pero su fuerte voluntad se resistió.

— ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué tengo que llorar por este estúpido idiota?! — dijo ella en voz alta, parpadeando para evitar las lagrimas.

— Oye, te escuché —la reprendió Doumyouji — Y tienes mucha razón en querer llorar.

— ¡Dame una buena razón, una! —le exigió Tsukushi, sintiendo las lagrimas comenzar a gotear por la esquina de sus ojos — ¡No quiero gastar mis lagrimas por alguien que no sabe hablar correctamente !

Doumyouji se rió. Él dejó caer su equipaje en el suelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando ella se sorbió los mocos en su caro abrigo, empapándolo. Acariciando su pelo, lo retiró y cuando se inclinó susurró.

— Es porque te se casarás con este estúpido idiota.

* * *

_FIN_

_¡PERO AUN HAY MAS, ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… EL EPILOGO!

* * *

_

— ¡¿Qué aun hay otro capítulo?! —gritó Tsukushi mirando la nota en la pantalla — ¡Esperaba que este fuera el final de esta lamentable historia!

— No es realmente un capitulo —dijo Rui — Es más bien un epilogo.

— ¿Y cuál es el punto de eso? —pregunta Doumyouji que en realidad no sabe que es un epilogo

— Es un tipo de final, como el final del final —explico Rui entendiendo que la pregunta mal disfrazada de Doumyouji era una de ignorancia — supongo que hay algunos cabos sueltos que necesitan ser atados, pero este ultimo capitulo no será particularmente esencial para la historia.

— Escuche que podía ser leído como un capitulo independiente —dijo Soujiro molesto, apareciendo de algún lado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —jadeo Tsukushi sorprendida después de todo era la protagonista y _ciertamente_ _no_ había escuchado nada de eso.

— Yo lo sé todo —dijo Soujiro misteriosamente — No me llaman la reina del chisme por nada.

— Manténganse atentos al epílogo —dijo Rui a nadie en particular — ¡Felizmente alguna vez después!

* * *

_CONTINUARA... EN EL EPILOGO..._


	19. Felizmente alguna vez después

**Disclaimer -A- :** Hola a todos, esta es una _**TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**_, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo puesto en traducir este divertido fic a nuestro bello idioma.

**Disclaimer -B- [Autora]: **Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece – pero la trama de este fanfiction si :)

**Resumen:** En un desesperado intento porque su madre acepte a Tsukushi, Doumyouji anuncia que ella está embarazada de él. El único problema es... que no lo está. Como las circunstancias amenazan con deshacer su mentira, ¿Qué harán para poder mantener la fachada?

**Parejas:** Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal y guión largo [—]: dialogo

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Family Planning**

Por Panners

Epilogo: Felizmente alguna vez después

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el desastre que los F4 aun recuerdan afectuosamente como el Aborto espontáneo. Todo había, por suerte para ellos, resultado muy bien. Aunque Kaede, incluso después de cuatro años, aun no había aceptado por completo a Tsukushi como un miembro de la familia Doumyouji, se había vuelto menos desaprobadora con ella, lo cual, para ellos era un signo de que Kaede sólo tal vez _podría _sermas cálida con Tsukushi.

Tsukushi había estado esperando seriamente el día que Doumyouji volvería de Nueva York, pero el día llegó sin que ella lo supiera. En primer lugar, ella sólo sabía que era alrededor de estos meses del año que él regresaría. Y en segundo lugar, ella estaba tan ocupada con su propia graduación y el inicio de su carrera que el día llegó sin que se diera cuenta.

Domyouji había planeado sorprenderla apareciendo de repente en su puerta a la medianoche con mil rosas y un anillo de boda. Y en efecto todo salió muy bien ya que Tsukushi estaba tan sorprendida que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por la emoción; pero Doumyouji pronto se enteró que era porque cuando le abrió la puerta, estaba vestida con el pijama mas horroroso que tenía, y ella había querido verse lo más hermosa posible para darle la bienvenida cuando el regresara a Japón.

Pronto, sus planes de boda se pusieron en marcha, al igual que sus largamente perdidos peleas. Doumyouji quería una boda pródiga que estuviera al nivel de una boda de la realeza pero Tsukushi quiso algo más simple y pequeño solo para familia y amigos cercanos. Al final, concordaron hacer una boda más pequeña pero pródiga no solo para la familia y amigos cercanos, sino también para los socios de Doumyouji, ya que después de todo, era una figura muy pública.

Otras peleas hicieron erupción sobre la hostelería, los vestidos, los trajes, y sobre quienes iban a ser las damas de honor, pero todos estas discusiones lograron ser resueltas antes del gran día, qué Doumyouji había decidido que coincidiera con su primera cita, en la que el espero por ella bajo lanieva durante horas, un acontecimiento que él siguió recordándole.

El día de boda llegó, un día claro, soleado, y tendría lugar en los magníficos jardines de la mansión Doumyouji, que, después del arduo trabajo de los jardineros y otro personal, estaban mas hermosos que antes y parecían sacados de un cuento hadas.

Los invitados fueron todos sentados fuera en el hermoso escenario y al fondo la magnífica mansión Doumyouji, donde esperaban el arribo de la novia. Como toda novia, Tsukushi llegó tarde, debido a ciertos problemas con el vestido causados por Mamá, mucho a la anticipación de los invitados pero en particular de Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Un muy, muy orgulloso y elegantemente vestido Papá llevó a su hija. Incluso hasta logró parecer muy digno durante el corto período de tiempo en el que estuvieron caminando por el pasillo hacia un radiante Doumyouji, pero justo antes de que llegara, Papá, vencido por la emoción, comenzó a sorberse los mocos y a llorar, para vergüenza de Tsukushi, que por suerte, estaba escondida por su velo.

El papá procedió a darle la mano de Tsukushi a Doumyouji quién se veía tan feliz que parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. Firmaron su certificado de matrimonio, intercambiaron anillos, prometieron estar el uno con el otro hasta que la muerte los separe, pronunciaron sus "si acepto" el uno para el otro y sellaron la promesa con un beso.

Este era el principio de la vida casados para la pareja.

* * *

— Uf. ¡Al fin todo ha terminado! —suspiró Tsukushi, arrojándose sobre la cama tamaño King Size luego de salir de su relajante, fresco, limpio y largo baño. Ella se estiró como un gato perezoso sobre la cama grande — Ahh... divino.

Ellos estaban en el hotel Kaede, donde iban a gastar unos días en la suite presidencial antes de ir en una –Luna-de-miel-alrededor-del-mundo - cortesía del jet privado de Doumyouji, y quedarse en varias mansiones pertenecientes a la Familia Doumyouji en varios países.

Domyouji holgazaneaba al lado de ella mientras leía el periódico, los titulares hablaban sobre la boda de cuento de hadas de cierto millonario joven con cierta chica de clase media. Él había la había mirado cuando salió del baño y sonrió con satisfacción al ver su completa carencia de elegancia cuando ella gimió, estirando sus miembros.

— Deberás cuidar como te comportas en casa —rió el disimuladamente, doblando ligeramente su periódico para que ella pudiera ver su sonrisa satisfecha — Ahora te has convertido oficialmente en una Doumyouji, eres una figura pública. Y cada uno de tus movimientos será descrito por los paparazzi, incluso la forma en que te comportas en privado.

— Parece extraño, ¿no? —reflexionó Tsukushi — Ser un Doumyouji... Domyouji Tsukushi.

Ella no pudo evitar resoplar por lo extraño que sonaba su nombre.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —dijo Doumyouji frunciendo el ceño — Tienes mucha suerte de haber encontrado al hombre más guapo que existe y haberte convertido en una Doumyouji.

— Como sea —replicó Tsukushi sin convicción, aunque en secreto, ella tuviera que confesar que en efecto tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar un hombre que la amara tanto.

— De todos modos, no pienso que sea gracioso —declaró Doumyouji arrogantemente — Doumyouji Tsukushi suena muy bien para mí.

— Puedo ser ahora un Domyouji de nombre, pero tu madre todavía aun no me aprueba totalmente —suspiró Tsukushi — Creo que todavía no nos perdona por el estúpido plan _tu_ urdiste hace cuatro años.

— Bueno sabes, la una forma que mi madre te acepte es…

— ¿Qué, genio?

_¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de deja vu?_ pensó Tsukushi.

Domyouji se inclinó más cerca de ella.

— ...si te embarazas de mi y tienes al futuro heredero de las Empresas Doumyouji —susurró él en su oído — Pero esta vez de verdad.

* * *

**¡BIENVENIDOS AL FINAL DE FAMILY PLANNING!

* * *

**

Finalmente he terminado esta traducción, espero que a todos los que la hayan leído les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Lamento mucho el que haya sido tan lento, pero como ven me he tomado un tiempo para terminarla y así poder subirla completa.

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me hayan dejado sus comentarios, créanme que los he leído todos y los mantengo en mi correo :3

Aquí dejo una nota de los personajes que la autora utilizó en la historia, personajes que no pertenecen al mundo de Hana Yori Dango, y los capítulos donde aparecían.

_CAPÍTULO 5: _

- Maya, nombre tomado de Maya Fey del juego _Phoenix Wright series_.

_CAPÍTULO 7:_

- Tienda de Disfraces Tomoyo Daidouji - _Tomoyo Daidjouji_ de Card Captor Sakura.

_CAPÍTULO 8 _

- Lagune Liore- _Juego Final Fantasy 8_.

-Rita Sukita - versión japonesa de _Rita Skeeter_, de la serie de _Harry Potter_.

_CAPÍTULO 10 Y 11 _

- Shinichi Kudo - _Detective Conan_

-Hattori Heiji - _Detective Conan_

-Inspector Megure - _Detective Conan_

-Ginebra - _Detective Conan_

- Vodka - _Detective Conan_

- Jerez - _Detective Conan_

- Tequila - _Detective Conan_.

_CAPÍTULO 15 _

- Naruhodou y Mitsurugi - de _Fénix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban_.

_CAPÍTULO 16 _

- Akagi - _Génesis de Neón Evangelion._

- Kaji - _Génesis de Neón Evangelion._

- Katsuragi - _Génesis de Neón Evangelion._

_CAPÍTULO 17 _

- Matsumoto Jun – Actor reconocido que hizo el personaje de Doumyouji Tsukasa en el Live Action de Hana Yori Dango (Versión Japonesa)

- Takumi (Trapnest) – del anime NANA.

_CAPÍTULO 18 _

- Abe Tsuyoshi - Actor reconocido que hizo el personaje de Mimasaka Akira en el Live Action de Hana Yori Dango (Versión Japonesa)

- Matsuda Shota - Actor reconocido que hizo el personaje de Nishikaido Soujiro en el Live Action de Hana Yori Dango (Versión Japonesa)

- Oguri Shun - Actor reconocido que hizo el personaje de Hanazawa Rui en el Live Action de Hana Yori Dango (Versión Japonesa)

* * *

_¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!_

_Rikana Tokai_


End file.
